Minific Collection
by KatnissThaliaMaxZoey
Summary: 10 (usually) 100-word minifics, some canon, some AU. Now including longer minifics and continuations of previous prompts.
1. Chapter 1

(Clark's first meeting with Brainiac 1)

"I knew you." Clark said, looking with admiration at the being who'd offered him the universe. "We were friends."

"I do not recall this." Said Brainiac 1. His monotone barely concealed his dislike of the Kryptonian's idealism, and Clark wondered how long it had taken for this Brainiac to become the one he'd been used to. "Though we can be a team, if you accept my offer."

"Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you." Clark sounded discouraged, but as he flew off, back to Metropolis, he was only thinking one thing- _I want to trust him_.

* * *

(Alternate universe of Pesky's Heart of Steel fic, where Brainy was impersonated instead of Clark)

"You don't love me." Clark decided.

"You're fairly clever, Superman." The person who wore Brainy's face said. "I admit I expected far less from you."

"So who are you, really?" Clark asked. "What have you done with Brainy?"

The impostor smirked, shifting into a female Coluan. "I am Fabala Dox, the mother of your _precious_ Querl Dox."

"You're Brainiac 4."

"Yes."

"Brainy told me you abandoned him at birth."

"Abandoned…that would be the appropriate word." She said. "But that's not really fair, coming from the man who left behind an _entire century_ for one person. Rather selfish, don't you think?"

* * *

(Aftermath of a meeting between Clark and Brainiac 4)

"What did they do to you?"

"She." Clark corrected.

"Alright, what did she do to you? Who was she?" Brainy asked, assessing Clark's physical condition since their run-in with the Dark Circle. They hadn't left a mark on him, of course, but he was still shaken from the encounter.

"Of all people, you should know who she is. Calls herself Fabala Dox."

"Mother. Of course." Brainy says. "It makes sense now. But you still haven't answered my other question."

"Well, she threatened me, mostly. Made me nervous. Talked about you. A typical mother-in-law stereotype, really."

"You'll have to explain that."

* * *

(Set after 2x08, Clark gets amnesia)

"Who are you?" the Kryptonian asks, mind a blank slate.

 _Oh no._ Brainy panics _. The memory-wipe worked too well_.

Then he reconsiders, turning away from Clark while wearing a smirk his ancestor would be proud of.

 _He'll get his memories back eventually. Might as well use this to your advantage while you can._

He turns back to face the other boy, smirk disappearing.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Brainy says, beaming at him. He embraces him, and Clark accepts the hug, surprised but still confused.

Brainy remains smiling as he holds Clark's face in both hands.

"I'm your boyfriend."

* * *

(Continuation of the 'amnesia' prompt)

"This was never right."

Brainy's back was turned, and though Clark hadn't known him long after he'd lost his memories, he still knew this wasn't like him.

"How?" Clark asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, eyes glowing purple.

"I was not supposed to treat you like this." He said. "I did not want to feel…anything… for you. That is all _him_."

Clark removed his hand, startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I am truly sorry, Kal-El." He withdrew the crown of Kryptonite from himself. His eyes were their normal color. "But he and I made a deal."

* * *

(Kara introduces her friends to her friend from an alternate universe)

They're in Kara's apartment when the speedster appears.

"Barry! Welcome back!" she says, hugging him.

"Kara! Hi!" Barry says. The other two watch them, confused as she was when Barry first appeared on her Earth. "Who're your friends?"

"Right, you haven't met them yet!" she answers. "This is my cousin Clark, AKA Superman, and his boyfriend Querl, AKA Brainiac 5."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Barry Allen." He says, shaking their hands.

"And they're both from…?" He points upward. Kara nods.

"Earth-1 could always use more heroes, especially now."

"Why…?"

"Come on, I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

(Prompt: "It's in my blood- I just can't help it.")

"It's in my blood - I just can't help it. That's what you think, right? Because I am a Brainiac, I can't possibly want to do good in the world?"

"I didn't _say_ that." Kara said. "I might've thought it at first, but…"

"You didn't have to." Brainy's expression grew colder. "It was written all over your face."

"Let me finish. I was going to say I _know_ you're different now. I have a very close friend who also has a family name people don't trust. But she fights it, she's just as strong as you. And I respect that."

* * *

(Brainy/Clark, "I'm not wearing that")

"I'm not wearing that." Clark said, looking at what Brainy presented to him. Apparently, he'd found it in the New Metropolis mall, and "could not pass it up".

 _And_ he'd bought it full-price. Clark didn't know what that said regarding his priorities spending-wise.

"Not even for me?"

Clark blushed bright red. "You mean…No! You won't see it, anyway."

"True, but I will know it is there."

"Besides, wouldn't it be a bit tacky for me to wear _Superman_ underwear?"

"What, would you rather I wear them instead?"

"If that's what you want, go for it. I won't see them either."

* * *

(Clark/Brainy, "Is that my shirt?")

"Is that my shirt?"

"Um. Well."

Clark grabbed the blanket off his bed, covering up his chest.

"Too late, I already saw it. It was, right?"

Clark's nervous smile and pained-looking nod confirmed it, and he lowered the blanket to reveal the purple-and-black shirt Brainy usually wore, except the sleeves were now almost non-existent, and it resembled what a 21st century human would call a 'crop top' on Clark's taller frame.

"Hey, in my defense, you wear my shirts all the time!" Clark protested, as Brainy took in what he was seeing.

"I never _told_ you to take it off."

* * *

(Clark/Brainy, Disney movies)

"What do you mean, you've never seen a Disney movie?"

"Clark, you know I didn't have a traditional childhood." Brainy says. "I don't know what you speak of."

Clark knows about Brainy's upbringing, spent many nights upset for Brainy's sake over it, how he could never really be a child.

"That changes tonight. My room, eight o'clock, no distractions." Clark says.

Brainy smiles. _To the surprise of nobody, Clark's still cute when he's demanding_. He agrees, as if there was any way he could refuse.

When Clark wakes up the next morning, Brainy's still enraptured by the movie currently playing.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kara and Clark cousin-bonding)

"Tell me a story, Kara." Clark said, drowsily. His cousin was sitting next to him as he lay on his bed, and she wondered if she'd heard correctly.

"What? You want me to…alright." She'd never been asked to tell someone a proper bedtime story. Clark was too young to appreciate stories she told him on Krypton, and Alex, on Earth, was too old. _Making up for lost time, I guess._ she thought.

"A long time ago, there was a child whose planet was dying. She was sent to Earth to protect her cousin, but her pod got knocked off course…"

* * *

(Kara, Clark, and Brainy dimension-crossing)

When Kara used the 'breach crosser' she'd been given to traverse parallel universes (and she had to bring Clark and Brainy along, because they deserved to see other worlds after they'd taken her to the future) the last thing she expected was _this_.

"That's me, right? And…you?" she said, looking at Brainy.

"Yes. It appears our alternate selves are kissing."

"So, what, we're in a relationship in this dimension?"

"That would not be an unreasonable assumption."

Neither of them noticed their Clark staring at the other couple, looking betrayed at the sight of them so happy in each others' arms.

* * *

(Brainy/Clark, college roommates AU)

"Why don't you close our window shade when you get dressed?" Brainy asked. Clark stared at him, shirt currently off. "You know there are people who can look in on you."

"Never a problem for me before, given that I haven't needed a window shade before coming here. I hadn't thought about it." Clark said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Besides, if I pull too hard on the cord, the whole thing might fall, and you don't want that, do you?"

Brainy blushed. "Well, some of us don't have the luxury of appearances worth looking in on." He said, and closed the shade.

* * *

(AU where the Brainiacs are all around at the same time, and live disguised as humans on Earth)

"We should have a sleepover at your house sometime." Clark said.

Brainy's eyes widened, and he stared at him, surprised. "What's wrong with your house?"

"Nothing. My parents always like having you over, they tell me that all the time. I just think it'd be nice to mix things up. Meet your family."

Brainy grew much more serious, and he looked away. "You really don't want to do that."

"Of course I do. They're related to you, why wouldn't I?"

"They're…not exactly the nicest people, Clark. But if you _really_ want to meet them, here's what you need to know…"

* * *

(In which Clark and Brainy need to be more considerate of their friends)

"Gosh, they're loud." Kara sighed, sinking into a couch.

"They forget that _some of us_ have super-hearing." A dark-haired boy agreed, glowering at the hallway she'd exited.

Kara turned to him, startled by his presence.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Kara."

"Kell-El." He said. "Superman's clone."

"I figured." Kara gestured to his outfit. "Nice to meet you, Kell."

"Likewise."

Saturn Girl walked in then, from the hallway Kara left.

"Next time _they_ spend the night together, I'm taking a vacation. Do they remember I can read their minds?"

"Join the club." said Kara, and Imra sat next to her.

* * *

(Supercorp-inspired AU, Brainy and Clark are friends, and Brainy and Superman are dating, but Brainy doesn't yet know Clark's secret identity)

They both have dark circles under their eyes when they meet the next day, under their guises of CEO and reporter.

"Tired?" Clark asks, as Brainy takes a long swig of his coffee.

Clark didn't think he'd see the day when Brainy looked at the coffee with more desire in his eyes than he looked at Clark himself with, but apparently that day was it.

"Yeah." Brainy says, far less eloquent than usual, "But I had a _really_ good night last night."

"Oh?" Clark says, quirking an eyebrow. "How so?"

Brainy smiles up at him.

"I spent it with _Superman_."

* * *

(Star Trek: DS9 AU, Brainy as Odo and Clark as Kira)

He knows it's wrong, wanting to be with a solid when his greatest comfort lies in the conformity of the Link.

But whenever the Kryptonian major stops by his office, when he calls him "Brainy", a nickname that, from the mouth of anyone else would be sarcastic, but from him is the sincerest thing in the world…it just feels so _right_.

He knows they inherently fear him, they'll never trust anyone of his kind. He tells himself they keep him around because they're used to him, he's the best security chief in the quadrant.

Nevertheless, the station is his home.

* * *

(Clark/Brainy, Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed)

Brainy doesn't have a bed, and the first night he spends as a human, this proves to be uncomfortable.

Clark sees him sleeping in the chair he thinks of as an egg, and can't let him stay. It's too cold for his newly human body, and he deserves more.

So he picks Brainy up, barely feeling his weight in his arms, and begins to carry him back to his own room, that he'll have to leave soon.

Brainy stirs, snuggling his face into Clark's shoulder, and Clark smiles warmly, hugging the smaller boy closer to him as he walks forward.

* * *

(Brainy/Clark, nerdy pickup lines)

"You must be calcium bicarbonate," Brainy says from where he sits at his desk, currently on the computer looking up _very_ important information, "because if you let me get you wet, then the reaction will be explosive."

"That is the worst pickup line I've ever heard," Clark says, shaking his head, yet still smiling at his boyfriend's attempt to be flirty, "and I'm ashamed to be seen with you."

"You say that, but we're still in the same room, together." Brainy replies, getting up from the chair and moving closer to Clark. " _Alone_." He emphasizes, one hand caressing Clark's face.

* * *

(In which Clark tries his hand at a practical joke, and it backfires)

"Hey, Brainy." Clark said, holding out a circular pan. "Want to try this pizza I made?"

Brainy looked suspiciously at the object, then at Clark. "From what I have observed, you have a very…unorthodox taste in pizzas. I do not think so."

Clark frowned, disappointed. "We didn't have the usual ingredients to work with, on the farm. We had to use what we had. Besides, I made this _just for you_."

Brainy began to smile, as he tentatively took a slice. "So, what are the ingredients?" he asked.

Clark whispered them in his ear, and Brainy vomited on Clark's apron.


	3. Chapter 3

(Prelude to the 'aftermath' minific from chapter 1, prompt:"What is so special about you, that would make one of our kind betray us for you?" Set in a hypothetical LOSH season 3)

The blonde woman looked at Clark with disdain as she spoke, venom in her voice. She looked like Clark's boyfriend, certainly- they shared the hair color, eye color, preference in clothing style. She, like him, bore the upside-down triangle made of circles on her forehead that marked her as a member of the Coluan race- although it looked more like a crown on her head. She spoke like he did, all serious tone and formal language. He could see how they were related, in the biological sense.

But in all the ways that counted, Brainiac 4 was _not_ Brainiac 5's mother.

"With all due respect, ma'am, "one of our kind" is your own son." Clark answered, trying not to let her see his hands tremble by placing them behind his back while he talked to her. He'd faced so many villains, alone and with the help of the Legion, but this woman still made him nervous. He didn't know why, but something about her seemed eerily familiar- from a memory he couldn't quite get a handle on. The thought bugged him, but he dismissed it for the time.

"And he didn't betray your kind. He left Colu because he wanted to atone the sins of his ancestors' past, to get a chance to do good in the universe. Would you deny him that?"

The woman moved forward, grasping Clark's collar in her left hand and lifting him upwards, to face her.

"Yes, I would." She said. Clark gulped. He could see that she wore a sort of gauntlet on her right hand, crowned by long fingers with sharp edges. It looked like it could shred even him to pieces.

"He is a Coluan, first and foremost, and was expected to follow the path of his forefathers. He was not meant to separate from the collective, much less become a… _humanoid_." She pronounced the last word with even more contempt than usual. Then, she turned her focus to her captive, who was still staring up at her, terrified.

A brief thought of _this could be your mother-in-law_ flashed through Clark's mind, and he shuddered.

"You call yourself Superman." She observed, tracing a clawed finger around the House of El symbol for a moment. "What exactly makes you so super?"

"Let me go, and you'll find out."

She simply laughed at him, and wrapped her free hand around his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

(3 minifics, all involving the Legionnaires being stuck inside a time loop that is later revealed to be a video game. Inspired by the episode of The Librarians entitled "And the Point of Salvation".)

Brainy's so _tired_.

He's lost count of how many times they've gone through the loop, how many different deaths Clark has died, how many times Clark has looked at him with trusting eyes, smiling, telling him stories about his family in Kansas, as a way to inspire Brainy.

He talked to Clark about the loop, once. How it was just their luck that Brainy, who'd ended up with terrible impulses he had to fight back, would go through this and remember every bit, while perfect wonderful Clark who'd left a legacy to be proud of, had the luxury of forgetting.

* * *

"Clark." Brainy says, handing him the grenade.

The other Legionnaires are on the other side, safe.

They'll remember, and he's happy for them. At least they know what a hero he is now, he's been able to prove himself despite some people thinking him untrustworthy, or insufferable, or both, in light of recent events.

"Last one. It's all yours."

Clark stares at him, as the realization sinks in. "But that means…"

"I'll be fine. Just let me save you for once. Please." Brainy says, voice shaky.

Clark takes the grenade, and with one last "I'm sorry", launches it and jumps.

* * *

"You don't remember anything that happened while we were in the video game." Clark said, after they'd gotten safely home from their most recent mission. "Despite the fact that, when we were inside, you were the only one that remembered."

"Yes, that is what happened." Brainy replied. "Ironic, is it not?"

"Uh-huh." Clark answered, nodding. "Are you really, really certain you remember nothing?"

"I am, Clark. Why?"

"I was just making sure you didn't remember what happened during the last loop."

"What exactly…" Brainy began, but his words were cut off as Clark kissed him.

"Well, _now_ I remember that."

* * *

(In which Clark meets a twenty-first century robot superhero)

"You are the one Batman refers to as his friend, Clark Kent." The robot said. "I have been looking forward to meeting you."

Clark laughs, shaking the robot's hand. "Bruce has been telling me about you, Red Tornado." He answers. "I've wanted to meet you for a while, too."

Red Tornado smiles, and Clark takes a moment to study him. Aside from the fact that he sounds a bit like Brainiac- which, he has to admit, is kind of odd- in every other way, he reminds him of an old friend, and Clark feels the strangest sense of déjà vu.

* * *

(Set during season 2 episode 12)

"Brainy. Glad you're here. I want to tell you something." Clark said. The other was silent, still struggling to hold his ancestor back, so at least he could have this one moment before everything went to hell. "We've been through so much together, and I've been thinking about this a long time. But…it wasn't until the past few weeks that I realized…I love you."

"I …" How cruel fate was, that he had to hear these words now, when even weeks ago, they could've had a _future_.

"It's OK. You don't have to say it back."

"I wasn't planning to."

* * *

(also set during season 2 episode 12, italicized sentences are Brainiac 1)

"Would the me who started all this even recognize what I've become?"

 _That does not matter now. Carrying out the plan is the most important._

"But they were counting on me to be better. I wanted to be better."

 _It is illogical to focus on emotions, or on desires that you know you cannot achieve._

"I _was_ better. Until you came along."

 _You opened yourself up to me. You were warned._

"I didn't know it would come to this."

 _You should have thought of that before._

"I'm letting Superman down."

 _Superman is our enemy, Brainiac-5._

"I loved him."

 _Forget that._

* * *

(Set after 2x13)

"I'm not too good at this whole 'being human' thing." Brainy had shyly admitted, after the battle was long over and everyone had gone back to the headquarters, to rest before the next crisis. "Sometimes, I still try to stretch my neck out, or another body part, and then I remember…"

Clark put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. You've only been human for what, a few days? Even I still have trouble remembering to be human, having human reactions to things like pain. But I've been living on Earth for 22 years."

"Really?"

"These things take time. Trust me."

* * *

(Supercorp AU, in which Clark decides to reveal his secret on the one day he forgot to wear his supersuit)

"Brainy?" Clark asked nervously, approaching the other man.

"Hmm?" the CEO said as he put down his work to focus on him completely.

"I, uh… have something to show you." Clark began to unbutton his shirt, hands growing shakier as he did so.

Brainy's eyes widened as he took in the full view of Clark's chest, until the reporter stood there, in front of him, shirt completely removed.

"That's what you wanted to show me?" Brainy asked. "I could've just asked to see that, you know."

Clark stared at him, horrified, as he slowly looked down.

"N-no! That's not it!"

* * *

(In which Brainy attends Clark's funeral. Inspired by a certain movie that was released last March)

He hadn't been there, the first time Clark died. He'd been informed that it was a somber affair, with the Legionnaires standing in two parallel lines as they watched his coffin being launched into the sun.

He thought Clark was safe- once he'd returned, the history files told of him living a long, healthy, and wonderful life. He had nothing to worry about.

 _Apparently, the history files didn't include every story about your life,_ he thought. He watched, cloaked, as Clark got his second funeral, on Earth this time, and remembered once more what it was like to shed tears.

* * *

(In which Clark and Brainy watch said movie that was released last March)

"Well, this was a fun movie choice, don't you think?" Brainy says through a mouthful of popcorn.

Clark grabs the bucket, scowling.

"Kinda weird, watching a movie based on me." He says.

"Completely fictional." Brainy reminds him. "No effect on your future."

The two continue watching, and Brainy eventually breaks the silence with "The Superman actor's pretty hot."

"Brainy!"

"Nothing compared to the real version." He explains, as Clark pulls him in for a kiss.

(They both leave the room during Superman's death, and again during the funeral.)

(Some things, even fictional, hit a little bit too close to home)


	5. Chapter 5

All minifics in this chapter will be based on the "Gem Legion" AU, the crossover AU created by myself and PeskyFries that features the LOSH characters as Gems, in the vein of Steven Universe. For more, including backstory, on this AU, please see Pesky's fic "We Are the Legion Gems". These minifics have no bearing on what will happen in that fic, they're just my headcanons for said fic's universe. Also, they're in no real order, chronologically speaking.

(Clark- Ruby, Brainy- Peridot, nicknamed "Peri", Brainiac 1- Yellow Diamond, Brainiac 8- Yellow Pearl. All characters have no connections with the ones of the same names portrayed in SU)

Clark Ruby Kent had never seen a Diamond in person before, or even seen one at all outside of murals, before Peri contacted Yellow Diamond with the communication channel.

But if he'd had expectations for what a Diamond should be, Yellow Diamond certainly met them. He was tall, of course, towering over his slight, smirking Pearl.

Imposing.

Brutally logical.

Impressive, in one word.

Yet…That made it even more satisfying when Peri stood up to him, after one too many insults got the best of him. And Clark couldn't help but be proud of Peri for finally calling him a clod.

* * *

(Superman-X/Kell-El= Sapphire, Supergirl/Kara Zor-El= Tanzanite, Lightning Lad= Alunite)

Of the 3 Gems who lived in the barn, Clark got along with Sapphire least.

Unfortunate, because he and Tanzanite were the closest he had to Gem family.

To his credit, Clark tried befriending Sapphire, but the other stubbornly resisted, preferring to be alone with his premonitions of the future. Tanzanite and Peridot tried their best, but gotten similarly chilly receptions.

So it was a pleasant surprise to Clark, after the baseball game played against Homeworld Rubies, that of all the people to respond to Alunite's accusation "Man, Rubies are dumb!", it was _Sapphire_ who said "Not all of them."

* * *

(Benitoite= Bouncing Boy, Pink Topaz= Saturn Girl)

They'd been pleading with her for an hour, and she still refused.

"But why?" Benitoite asked. "Really, we need some time to relax, and I know you like helping out with that. It'd make us happy."

"What he said." Alunite agreed.

Pink Topaz rolled her eyes. "I won't summon my weapon just so you can play this Earth game- what's it called?"

"Frisbee. Clark told us about it, it sounded fun."

"Remind me to make him forget that."

"If she summons her weapon, you two will regret it." Sapphire added.

"Thank you." Pink Topaz said.

"Spoilsports." Benitoite and Alunite grumbled.

* * *

"I suppose you expect me to hate you Gems, just like the rest of my family." Lena Luthor says.

A shiver runs through Kara's body while listening to Lena's voice. "I don't judge anyone by how their family feels." Kara says in response. "Trust me, I've learned my lesson about that."

Lena turns her head, looking up at Kara from a different angle, seeing how the light from the window reflects off the facets of her Gem. "How interesting."

"So, what _do_ you think about us?" Kara asks, tilting her head like Lena.

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

* * *

Visiting the space mall on the way back from the human zoo was probably not the best idea, especially not with Clark there.

He, of course, was drawn to the cow that was offered free with every purchase, and went around asking the Gems for any money they had. And when that failed, he opted to collect every cent he needed from the fountain, so he'd have enough to buy _something_.

"Clark, no, how's it gonna fit on the ship?" Alunite asked.

"You all can shrink, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"I want that cow, and I will have it."

"Dammit, Clark."

* * *

(Brainiac 4= Yellow Agate)

"Hey, Peri." Clark says, sitting down next to him on the roof of the silo, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You want to talk? About…you know…what happened at the zoo?"

"The things I saw, when Yellow Agate and I shared a mind, the horrors in that monster's head, I can never un-see them." Peri says solemnly, staring straight ahead.

"What horrors?" Clark asks.

"The city in ruins. People in pain. Death everywhere. That's what she wants, what she's planning. I'm sorry, Ruby. This is your fight. Not mine. After all, the Earth _is_ your home."

"It's your home too."

* * *

"I heard you scream. Nightmares again?" Tanzanite- or as she was usually called, Kara- had gotten up, and was now beside Peri, hands on his shoulders. She smiled warmly, and he turned to hug her.

"How did you know?"

"Clark told me. Said Yellow Agate treated you pretty badly, even before you two fused. Is that right?"

Peri's shaky nod confirmed it, and she hugged him closer. "I'm so sorry." She said. "If you ever want to talk, I'll be here. Kell too, though he doesn't want to admit it. We're your family now, you can trust us. I promise."

* * *

He'd thought it was harmless- something he could just eat, like the garbage some of the other Legionnaires consumed for fun, and not have questioned. Besides, it was cheap, and was a little taste of home- the closest thing he'd had to a home, that is, and aside from the asteroid where he'd been created, the only place he'd ever known. The general stores in Smallville sold it, and he'd been thrilled to find it again in Metropolis.

Yet, as Clark walked into the Gem Legion headquarters, eating rock candy, the reception he got wasn't at all what he'd expected.

* * *

"Clark?" Peri asked, nervously. He moved closer to him, looking around as if he was afraid the two of them were being watched.

"Yeah, Peri?" the Ruby answered.

"When you were here…did you ever hear voices?" He'd lowered his voice then, so only Clark could hear him.

Clark only looked at him, confused. "What kind of voices?"

"Whispery ones. Couldn't really understand any of what they were saying, but it felt very ominous."

"Huh."

"Also, there were noises that sounded like they came from Earth wolves."

Clark smiled, ruffling Peri's hair. "You have nothing to be scared of." He said.

* * *

(the girl= Alex Danvers, Kara's adoptive sister)

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

Tanzanite jumped at the sound of the girl's voice, turning away from her crashed pod.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She said. "I was sent here, along with two others in separate ships…but we lost communication, and the other ships landed in different places. My home, where I was made, is gone."

"Oh." Said the other girl, lightly hugging Tanzanite. "Do you want to stay here? I promise, my family's really nice. They'll like you."

Tanzanite nodded. "Alright." She took the girl's hand, and she led her to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

(prompt: Brainy and Clark fighting for the first time. Not like a small fight over something small, their first real fight.)

"He's lying to you. I thought you would've detected that by now." Clark said, flatly.

Brainy shook his head, fighting back the whisperings in his head and Clark's insistence that they could be wrong.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked in response. "You haven't met him in your time yet."

"From what I've heard about him, I can guess."

"But you don't know, for certain. I'm the only one who can hear him- and from what he says, it sounds like-"

"Ignore him!" Clark shouted. "You know what he's done! Takron-Galtos doesn't have the design of his symbol- _your_ symbol- for nothing."

"I know…" Brainy whispered. "But maybe…"

"Forget _maybe_. You have to keep him from taking control, however you can."

"Don't you know I am? You have no idea what it's like to be me. To have someone you hate so much…sound so convincing…it goes against everything I know."

"Then it should be easy to block him out." Clark said. "After all this time, of pushing back what you were warned about…it's kind of disappointing, actually."

"How so?" He almost didn't want to know, but curiosity forced him to ask anyway.

"Of all the people I thought would choose the influence of an undeniably evil relative over the population of the universe, the last one on my mind was you. Was I wrong about your loyalties from the beginning?"

"No…it's complicated…I don't know…" Brainy said, looking down. The last thing he wanted to see right then was Clark angry, especially at him, for the first time since this mess had started in the bottled city.

"That's what people say about relationships. And speaking of relationships, whatever we had here is over. I'm done trying to stop you. Have fun with your _family reunion_."

* * *

(minific based on the song "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar)

Brainiac-5 was used to learning things. Whatever he wanted to know, he would learn- that was the Coluan way, the way of his ancestors. Collecting knowledge, claiming it as his own- not through destroying planets. Just learning, and moving on.

But _love_ \- that was difficult. It wasn't something that one could read a textbook on. It had to be experienced, and for him, that experience was not easy to find. For almost the first decade and a half of his life, he thought he would never understand it.

For Clark, though, he'd do about anything. Even learn how to love.

* * *

(Brainy getting tired of being used as an armrest by Clark)

Really, if he were anyone else, he'd be annoyed by this.

Thankfully, the robotic arm isn't enough to crush him, and he can support it, although he feels every pound of it resting on his shoulder, slung casually around his neck.

Brainy hovers next to him, and Clark looks up to see his smirking face.

"Let me guess." Clark drawls. "This is payback?"

"Of course." Brainy answers.

"Took you long enough to figure out you could do this to me, instead of the other way around." Clark says. "Maybe you're not as smart as you think."

"Maybe. But probably not."

* * *

(In which Brainy is unprepared for winter weather)

"Brainy! What happened to you?" Clark asks as Brainy stumbles into the headquarters, Bouncing Boy next to him, holding him up. Brainy's hardly moving, but he's still shivering, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

Outside, the wind howls, whisking the snow around, and now even Clark shivers a little bit, but as Bouncing Boy detaches from Brainy to close the door behind him, Clark's fast enough to catch Brainy mid-fall.

Brainy doesn't even need to ask for a hug, Clark would've given it to him anyway. And even though, compared to the temperature outside, Clark feels like a furnace, he still carries him over to a real fireplace, sitting down with him while he defrosts.

* * *

(In which Clark finds Brainy's baby pictures)

"You know…I've never seen your baby pictures."

"Baby pictures?" Brainy repeated.

"Yeah. Like the ones my mom showed you, with all those stories that were _frankly too much information_ , _thank you Mother_ \- anyway. You have some like that, right?" Clark asked.

"I'll see what I can find." Brainy told him.

Clark found them first, while trying to clean out one of Brainy's closets.

Nestled near the bottom of the closet was a small photo album- nothing fancy, no label or anything, but there was no mistaking what it was.

He knew Brainy would probably yell at him for invading his privacy, but then again, he'd never been on the Coluan's bad side before. What harm would one slip-up- if this was indeed a slip-up- really do?

Against his better judgement, he picked up the album, and started looking through it.

There were a lot of blank pages in the book, many gaps between photos. Most of them, it seemed, depicted Brainy at around five years old, at the earliest- posed for school pictures, dressed in a shiny purple suit with a green bowtie, several years later being presented with a diploma.

But what struck Clark the most was how empty Brainy's eyes looked, how he seemed committed to an emotionless expression, even when others alongside him were so happy.

 _He must've known about who he was descended from even then_ , he thought. _What a terrible thing to tell a little kid_. " _Hey, your great-great-grandfather was one of the most notorious villains in history, and the rest of your family wasn't much better!_ "

Clark's heart hurt looking at this younger Brainy, even knowing what he'd grow up to become.

"Hey, Clark, I figured out where the pictures were, they were he- what are you doing with that?" Brainy asked, coming up behind him and trying to take the album back.

"I was just looking, geez- I'm sorry." Clark said, as he gave up the fight before it started. He passed the album back to Brainy, as he continued: "Those pictures in there, were they of your fifth-grade graduation?"

"College, actually." Brainy corrected.

"Oh. Well, you still looked cute in them."

"Thank you."

* * *

(prompt- "are you asleep yet?")

"Are you asleep yet?" Clark whispers, lying on his floor with nothing but a pillow and one of his spare blankets cushioning him. He didn't have a sleeping bag- how was he supposed to smuggle one to the future without his parents' knowledge?- but for Brainy's sake, he'd gladly sleep without anything. The egg-chair was still broken, and Clark didn't feel like sleeping anywhere but next to him.

"No, and I will never fall asleep if you keep talking." Brainy all but hissed.

"Okay. 'Night, dorkling."

"Pleasant dreams, Clark."

"…"

"…"

Clark didn't sleep until he heard his friend's snoring.

* * *

(prelude to a Fake Dating AU written by my friend Pesky)

The thing was, if Brainy hadn't interfered, everything would've gone perfectly. He and Clark were- not exactly dating, but very close, in the timeline they shared, and Lena, with her strict use of the word 'friend', in reference to Kara, may as well have been saying 'girlfriend', there would have been no difference in her tone.

But it had to happen how it did. The whole fiasco- the laughter, the tears, the heartfelt confessions, the terrible jacket. It would only help both pairs realize their feelings, in the long run.

Or at least, that's what Brainy and Kara told themselves.

* * *

(maybe something that would happen if Brainy appeared on the Supergirl TV show)

He had transported to the entrance of the DEO, unexpected, uninvited.

Naturally, thirty seconds later, he ended up in handcuffs courtesy of a combined effort by J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers, and Kara Zor-El herself.

"I've dealt with two of you before, each just as capable of ruining my life. Give me one good reason why he-" Kara gestured to J'onn- "shouldn't rip you apart just like he did to Indigo, or why you won't be serving a lifetime sentence in one of our cells courtesy of Alex and I."

"I'm from the future!" he blurted out. "And I'm Clark's friend."

* * *

(in which the Legion learns they shouldn't trust Clark with picking out movies for their movie nights)

Clark dropped a bag of DVDs on the table, nearly caving it in with his own strength.

"So. Movie night's tonight, and I brought some options. Do you guys want to pick something out? If there's nothing you like here, we can always rent a movie."

The Legionnaires tore into the bag, inspecting the movies.

"Well, first of all we aren't watching anything sad." Lightning Lad said. "You remember what happened last time, nerd."

"And we're not watching anything based on Superman." Phantom Girl added. "No offense, Clark. But Brainy tends to get a bit…sensitive about those."

"…What's left, then?"

* * *

(prompt: Brainy waking up in the hospital after an injury and he's still loopy from the pain medication. First thing he does is try and hug Clark.)

His eyes snap open, and he tries to move- but every way he attempts, he finds resistance.

Through the haze of his half-awake, half-asleep state, he thinks he hears someone say "Was all of that really necessary? He's going to be fine."

He rests his head back on the pillow, smiling. At least someone's looking out for him- if that person is really talking about him.

He knows that voice. He wants to go to that voice.

The source of the voice walks to him, instead, and Brainy holds out his hands as much as he possibly can.

"Sorry, buddy, they have to make sure you're 100 percent okay before they let you up." Clark says. "Won't be long now, I promise. I'll see you later."

He kisses him on the forehead, right over the symbol, before he leaves, and suddenly Brainy's far more inclined to stay put for now.


	7. Chapter 7

(Role-reversal AU)

Even though the records of most of their crimes were wiped out by the Great Crisis, people knew the symbol of the House of El. They knew, throughout the generations, there was no such thing as a good El- the high-and-mighty family of Krypton, who saved themselves while their planet crumbled, only to impose their idea of justice on other planets.

Centuries later, the youngest of them all still couldn't escape the ghosts of his past, his ancestors' sins.

But, as Kal-El realized, when activating the Time Bubble to retrieve the 21st century's greatest hero, it didn't hurt to try.

* * *

(Winter Soldier AU)

They were friends, once.

They were soldiers together, once.

They dreamt about the future, once.

Then Clark saw him _die_.

And he died too, before being reborn in a new century.

So, really, which one of them was the ghost here?

"Querl." Gasps Clark, lowering his shield.

"Who the hell is Querl?" says the man with the metal arm, advancing.

Much later- they're alone again.

"I'm not going to fight you." Clark tells him, shield falling.

"You're my mission." Is all Querl says, punches, one-two-three.

"Then finish it." Clark answers. "Because I'm with you to the end of the line."

* * *

(AU where Clark is a ghost)

Querl Dox doesn't believe in guardian angels.

But if he did, he'd think he had one- the invisible being that he cannot see or feel, even with the advanced technology that his body is augmented with, that moves things before he can trip on them, catches falling objects in midair.

He wants to know what it used to be, or what it is, but he also knows the Coluan council would never sponsor such illogical experiments. So in the meantime, he raises money to engineer the experiments himself, and enjoys the company of the one being he considers a friend.

* * *

(AU where Brainiac 1 controls Clark's mind instead of Brainy's)

 _Kal-El. It's been such a long time._

 **Who are you?**

 _You will know soon._

 **I'm not afraid of you.**

 _I would expect nothing less from a Kryptonian. Especially one who is so close to my successor._

 **You mean-**

 _Yes. Now, you will listen to me, or I will end you before you have served your purpose._

He was almost afraid to ask. But he thought anyway: **What is my purpose?**

 _You will annihilate the piece of treacherous code you call your friend, the one Brainiac actually worthy of destruction._

 **What if I don't?**

 _You do not want to find out._

* * *

(Supercorp AU part 1)

Clark visited the CEO as a friend, not a reporter. But when Querl was led out of his family's building in handcuffs, he realized with a heavy heart that he had to report on his arrest anyway.

"He visited his father in prison." His boss told him. "The evidence is overwhelming."

"Kara and Lour were friends for years, before Lour turned." James Olsen told him. "That family's bad news."

Yet, when Superman went to confront Vril and his cyborg henchmen, after they'd kidnapped Querl and made him open Lour's vault, all he told Querl was: "Clark Kent believes in you."

* * *

(Supercorp AU part 2)

"It's a good article." Querl says, putting down the magazine.

"I only wrote the truth." Clark answers. Then he remembers why he came to visit Querl, after he was proven innocent.

"So, there is a brand-new computer in my office." He says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Superman told me you sent him. I don't know how to thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

"I've never had friends like you. Or family, for that matter."

Clark looks at him like he wants to hug him. But Querl moves in for the hug first.

* * *

(AU where Brainy is evil)

"I could take you apart, like the others. See how long that cold, untouchable reputation of yours lasts then. You're trying so hard to pretend you're not even part organic, but look at that…"

Clark pressed a hand above Brainiac-5's heart. They both felt it pounding far too clearly. This wasn't supposed to happen. There was a reason nobody was supposed to get close.

"It's not a reputation." Brainiac-5 says, ignoring the part of himself that wants him closer. "It's what I was made for. My family's legacy. And if you want to stop _that_ , you'll have to try harder."

* * *

(AU where Brainy had a different worst fear shown during 'Fear Factory')

Three circles did form on the ground, one branching off into two others and forming an upside-down triangle, and three columns of blue light appeared from the circles, but when the light dimmed, there was only one being in the first column, facing Brainy and Superman.

"Who is that?" Clark asked.

"My worst nightmare." Brainy replied. "And, years from now, one of yours."

"What does he want?"

"Brainiac-5." Said the being, voice monotone, mechanical. "I am part of you. You will never be one of them."

"He wants me." Brainy said, turning to Clark. "But he won't get me. _Ever_."

* * *

(AU where Brainy meets Red Tornado)

"Tell me about your son." The android says. Not _your creation_ , not _your failed experiment_. _Your son_. It's almost…comforting, hearing those two words. Especially from a fellow machine.

"The Tornado Champion was meant to prove I could be more human, by making someone like me and raising him as a father would, with the added benefit of having emotions, unlike me. He was wonderful, at first. But, as it turned out, he only proved I am more removed from humanity than I thought." Red Tornado says, somberly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Brainy tells him. "It wasn't your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

(prompt: "And you're willing to risk your life for him?")

"And you're willing to risk your life for him?" Fabala Dox asked. "Even considering the few weaknesses he has, it is still likely that any sacrifice you make for him would be utterly pointless."

"I know that." Brainy admitted.

"I heard about your…corruption, by Brainiac 1. He was admirable, in his day, I must admit. And even if he had no imagination, in terms of schemes, leaving part of his programming behind in you was a wise decision. It's a pity that that part of you is gone now, and you are… _organic_." She sneered as she said the last word, and Brainy scowled at her.

"Mother- and I use the term extremely loosely- my becoming organic is not a _pity_. I'm glad to be organic, if it means not being part of our family's legacy anymore. And, I'm not the only one to admit, if I had to die for anyone, it would be Superman. No matter how pointless the sacrifice."

* * *

(prompt: "Your mother did not hug you enough, did she?")

"Your mother didn't hug you enough, did she?"

Brainy stared at Clark, sighing. Clark knew Brainy couldn't really cry, as a non-organic, but if he could, he'd probably be close to tears.

"Forget _enough_." Brainy said. "More like _at all_."

"Oh." Clark looked down, regretting what he'd said. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't really mean…that was really crappy of me to say, I know."

"It was. But I forgive you. She…was never a part of my life. I only remember her abandoning me, when I was born."

"Your memory goes back that far? Wow."

"Not the point, Clark."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

(prompt: "Brainy somehow being turned Kryptonian for a day, and Clark being turned into a Coluan.")

Clark isn't used to being made of this kind of steel. He knows it's not actual steel- his own thoughts correct him, in an instant- but he thinks of it that way, no matter how illogical.

He thinks, _is this how Brainy feels all the time_? And his mind responds- _Brainiac-5 wasn't meant to feel anything at all._

He knows he's almost as strong as he was before, almost as resilient, but he's never felt more vulnerable, or human.

Brainy isn't used to this much restraint, in everything he does. In his own body, he had to control his emotions, but as a Kryptonian his actions have to be kept less extreme, too. One wrong step, wrong touch, could cause a disaster, and he's all too conscious of that fact, even without his advanced intelligence.

By the end of the ordeal, they have much more respect for each other, and realize "walking a mile in each others' shoes" should only be figurative from then on.

* * *

(prompt: "Bouncing Boy and Lightning Lad giving Brainy the robot equivalent of a racist gift basket."(inspired by Gabriel Iglesias))

Brainy receives the gift basket with gratitude, initially. It's not every day he gets something like this- in fact, he never has.

The contents seem fairly innocuous at first. They're almost tailored to _his_ interests. A graphing calculator, a flash drive, a tablet, a shirt with a pocket protector, a dictionary, an issue of _Popular Science_ magazine, on and on. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Then_ he gets to the miniaturized city inside the glass bottle. The city he knows the appearance of too well.

Down the hall, Bouncing Boy and Lightning Lad listen to his ranting, and start laughing.

* * *

(prompt: "Clark makes the other Legionnaires watch Harry Potter. Brainy keeps muttering under his breath how ridiculous the magical world is.")

"This is a 21st century classic, you're going to love it." Clark says, sliding the DVD in. He sits down with the others, holding his popcorn, as the movie starts.

 _Clark's said that about movies I haven't liked._ Brainy thinks. _But he sees something special in all of them, so I'll give this one a chance_.

As the movie proceeds, he's questioning, scoffing. A bad taste forms in his mouth when he sees magic performed, thinking of Zyx, how he tormented the Legion. But he sees Clark, gazing at the screen with childlike wonder on his face, and says nothing.

* * *

(prompt: "Brainy trying to make chocolate chip cookies for Clark on Valentine's Day but ends up burning them. Clark eats them all anyway because he loves his boyfriend.")

What was he supposed to tell him? _I was too busy imagining scenarios of how you would react to these cookies, to bother actually checking on them_? _I didn't realize the time given in the cookbook was just an estimate, and didn't apply to 31_ _st_ _-century ovens_? _I was thinking about how perfect you are, and didn't realize the cookies burned_?

In the end, he presented them wordlessly, and watched Clark as he shoveled the cookies into his mouth.

After a while, Clark stood up, and kissed Brainy on his flour-stained cheek.

"How about I help you make the next batch?"

* * *

(prompt: "Whenever Brainy gets mad at Superman for whatever reason, he wears a Batman hoodie. Yes, the one with the ears.")

"Are you serious, Brainy?"

Brainy suppressed a laugh, forcing his voice deeper. "Who is this 'Brainy' you speak of? There is no Brainy here. I am Batman."

"Sure, and I'm Bruce Wayne." Clark said sarcastically. "Really, though, of all the jackets, why this one? It's so…dorky. It's got fake abs, and ears, and…actually, yeah, it is perfect for you."

"I could've chosen one that looked far worse. Apparently, your friend once wore a suit that had something called "nipples" on it."

"True." Clark said. "But this still feels like a betrayal."

"Please forgive me?"

"Take that off, then we'll see."

* * *

(AU where Clark met the Legion as an adult, probably after season 1 episode 8 of Superman: The Animated Series but before season 2 because reasons)

He came home to his apartment one day, finding nothing out of the ordinary, until he saw the three teenagers at his table.

Their outfits were…not typical of 21st-century humans, but looked enough like his costume that he gave them a pass for that. And 2 of them looked almost human. The third, however…

"You're dead. Lex Luthor _killed_ you." Clark said coldly, "and you have the audacity to appear in my home like this? What's your game, Brainiac?"

"I feared this would happen." the Brainiac mutters. It's a less mechanical voice than he expected, and Clark almost relaxes.

 _Almost._

* * *

(some more Fake Dating AU, in accordance with Pesky's fic.)

He'd been expecting Kara when he opened the door, as the two of them were going out later that night.

A slightly-shorter redheaded woman was there instead.

"Where's Kara?" he asked.

"Don't worry, genius boy, Kara will be here soon. I'm just her sister, Alex."

"Oh. The DEO agent who put me in handcuffs." Brainy realized.

"That's me, alright. And I have a message for you, about Kara."

"Please explain."

"I know exactly what you are, and what your kind is capable of. Even moreso than Kara does. And when I found out you wanted to date her, I had no idea what to think. But now, I do, and I want you to listen to me."

"A-alright." Brainy gulped, as Alex pushed him against the wall, holding her alien gun next to his head.

"Let me tell you something, Brainiac-5 of Colu. You break my sister's heart, and I will break your face. Understand?" Alex leaned towards him, and Brainy had only one possible response.

"Of course."

"Good!" Alex said, smiling. She let him go, turned, and left, and Brainy only grew more nervous as he waited for Kara.

* * *

(my idea of an epilogue for the fake dating fic)

"Supergirl!" Lena said, waving at her from the balcony as the heroine flew by.

Kara had a few minutes to spare, so she touched down next to Lena, being careful that she didn't damage anything.

"Miss Luthor! How are you?" she asked, trying not to sound too much like Kara. "Did you need anything?"

Lena laughed, lightly. "If you didn't mind, I just wanted to talk. You would _not_ believe the past two weeks I've had."

"I deal with the impossible on a daily basis. There are very few things I don't believe." Kara answered as she followed Lena into her office.

"And Kara's fake boyfriend- this man Brian Vee, which hardly sounds like a real name, but that's beside the point- confessed he was only dating her so he could make Clark Kent jealous, and she could make _me_ jealous."

"I admit, it's difficult to imagine you being jealous of anyone." Kara said, trying not to blush.

"I had no idea it could happen myself." Lena told her. "Someone going out of their way to do that to _me_ , of all people. But…do you want to know the crazy part?"

"Go on."

"It _worked_."

Kara could only stare.


	9. Chapter 9

(set after 2x13, prompt: "It's nothing against you...I just have to leave")

"It's nothing against you…I just have to leave." Clark admitted, to Brainy's downcast expression.

"Clark, don't…"

"I know what you're gonna say. You're going to tell me I can stay as long as I want again, just like last time. But it's different now. I love being here- being with you- but this century is not my home."

"That is not it. I…am not used to being human yet. And there will be people who will blame me for the destruction Brainiac 1 committed. I need someone who will believe in me just like before. And that someone is you."

* * *

(in which Clark gives Brainy a gift)

"Here. Open it." Clark said, presenting Brainy with a gift box.

Brainy looked at Clark skeptically. "Do I owe you anything in return?" he asked.

"No. This is just a friend, giving something to another friend. What, you don't have that on Colu?"

"No, not really." Brainy said. "We did not give or receive gifts. But thank you. This is…nice."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

Brainy opened the lid of the box, seeing a chain connected to a familiar tri-circular symbol, in the form of painted bottle caps. More segments of chain looped around the bottle caps, connecting them to one another and then dangling downward.

"Clark. You did not have to do this. Especially with that symbol."

"Yes, I did. I made this, and I figured…it was time to give you a reason to reclaim it, for yourself. See it in a different way."

"That is very sweet." Brainy said. "But I am still not wearing it in public."

* * *

(in which Brainy complains to Clark about the racist gift basket)

"That stuff doesn't sound so bad. I mean, heck, even I wouldn't mind getting some of it."

Brainy scowled. "I haven't told you the worst of it yet."

"There's something worse than getting a surprise gift basket, full of things you like? Gee, color me surprised."

Clark said. Brainy continued glaring at him as he took a deep breath, preparing to tell him about the last item he'd received.

"Yes, when one of the items you get is a miniature replica of _the bottled city of Kandor_."

"Oh." Then, "Want me to punch them for you?"

"That is not necessary."

* * *

(prompt: "you're too young to hate the world")

"You're too young to hate the world." Clark said, attempting to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Brainy pushed it away. "Oh, am I?" he asked rhetorically. "Am I also too young to be abandoned by even the ones who are supposed to care about me the most? Am I too young to be given a title associated with cruelty, with the utmost disregard for anything other than knowledge? Too young to know that I am expected to live _down_ to what people perceive of my family's names?"

"Yes, you are. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I deserve it."

* * *

(set after 2x08)

"Do not call me that!"

They'd only just gotten back from the mission to save Kandor, and already someone had gotten on Brainy's nerves. Of course, people in general usually annoyed Brainy, with the exception of a few Legionnaires, but peace and quiet after missions normally lasted a few more minutes, at least.

Brainy calmed down, and repeated his request. "I do not wish to be addressed as Brainiac-5 right now." He said. "Call me my birth name, Querl, or even 'Brainy', if you like, but the last thing I want at this time is to be reminded of _him_."

* * *

(prompt: "You're an idiot. I've met smarter sandwiches")

"You're an idiot. I've met smarter sandwiches." Brainy said, glaring at Lightning Lad.

"In our line of work? I don't doubt it." Phantom Girl said. Lightning Lad rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, sure. I guess even the sandwiches on Colu have higher intelligence levels than me, don't they?" the older boy shot back.

"If there were sandwiches on my home planet, I'm certain they would."

"So there aren't."

"There's no need- "

"So your insult really makes no sense."

"It's a metaphor. Metaphors don't have to make sense. Right, Super-"

Clark hadn't been there for years.

"Um. Never mind."

* * *

(inspired by the Supergirl and Flash musical crossover, in which a Darren Criss-inspired Music Meister arrives in New Metropolis)

Brainy had no idea how he'd gotten this good at singing. Yet…suddenly, it just came so easy to him.

The sharp-dressed man with the red handkerchief and curly dark hair had reminded him of Clark, initially. Until he'd started singing.

Then he realized this mystery man was even more handsome.

It was all too easy to be swept up into his spell, and Brainy didn't even believe in magic.

This man, after all, was giving him attention, treating him as more than a friend. When could Clark ever say that?

As they sang together, Clark watched, envious of their chemistry.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy trying to pick out an outfit for a date with Clark. He does not go to Phantom Girl for help. Not after last time. So he goes to someone else for help.)

"You brought me all the way to the future…to ask me to help you pick out an outfit for a date." Kara crossed her arms, a " _Seriously?_ " look on her face.

"Yes, that is the situation." Brainy said. "Will you do it?"

"Aren't you guys forbidden to use time travel, except in the most important situations?"

Brainy nodded. "This is important. It _is_ a date with Clark, after all. And after…a certain date…I wasn't about to ask any of my fellow Legionnaires."

"You'll have to tell me about that later. But, as long as I'm here…" she turned to the closet, rummaging through with super-speed until she picked out an outfit. "What about this?"

* * *

(prompt: Clark introducing Brainy to his dog Krypto.)

"So, I know you said you didn't like dogs, but…"

"Let me guess. You found the _perfect_ puppy, who won't look at me strangely when it smells me or bark excessively." Brainy said, back turned to Clark, arms folded. Clark had been trying to find a dog for him and Brainy to adopt for weeks, and none of them had passed the most important test- _does it like Brainy_?

"Yeah! Believe it or not, I found this dog from my home planet, that somehow ended up on Earth just like Kara and I. I named him Krypto, wanna meet him?"

* * *

(set in the alternate universe of Heart of Steel (Pesky's fic) chapter 1, in which Brainiac 4 impersonated Superman)

"Why do you enjoy watching me suffer so?" Brainy asked, as his estranged mother laughed haughtily.

"Oh, Querl. So dramatic." She chided, encircling him. Grasping the side of his face with one hand, almost tenderly, like she hadn't just impersonated the man Brainy loved, and laughed at Brainy's anguished confession.

"All my life, I have tried to find something that made me _feel_ \- something emotionally stimulating. I've lived countless lives, used countless names…but alas, all for naught."

"Don't make me pity you right now, Mother." Querl said. "Especially when my friend could still be _dying_."

"And what makes you think I don't want that?" Fabala responded. "After all, if he dies now, he won't be Vril's problem. Or _yours._ "

"You will not talk about Clark like that. He is no _problem_."

"You are correct." She realized. Then, "I wonder, Querl Dox. If pretending to be someone you love was something that brought me happiness, how much more fulfillment will I get from destroying you?"


	10. Chapter 10

More Gem Legion AU minifics!

(in which an accident occurred, Peri forgives easily, and Clark is a dork)

The Ruby has shapeshifted even larger than usual when Peri returns to the barn, blocking the entrance from Peri and obstructing Peri's view of what's inside.

"Peri. I am so, so sorry." He says. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to- I'm truly sorry, please keep being my friend…"

"Oh, just let me see." Peri tells him, and Clark reluctantly returns to his usual form, allowing him into the barn. Within it are the remains of one of his parents' tractors, hopelessly broken.

"I knew you were planning to use some of that for the drill." Clark says. "But I'd never ridden it before, and I didn't think it'd be so difficult…there was an accident…"

"Enough with the excuses." Peri says. "I would've taken it apart anyway. You were doing me a favor, it is not, as you say, a 'big deal'."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Clark exclaims, lifting Peri into the air while hugging him.

"Put me down, Ruby."

* * *

(in which Peri and Clark watch a certain other Cartoon Network show about aliens)

"What kinds of shows have rhyming names?" Peri asks, hands splayed out at the screen as the theme song ends.

"The kinds that children watch, apparently. I don't know, maybe whoever made the show thought it sounded catchy?" Clark answers.

"Well, I think it sounds silly." Peri muttered, flopping down on the couch and resigning himself to at least another half-hour of one of Clark's favorite shows. "Even with the vague subtitle that, so far, means nothing."

"It gets better, you'll see." Clark reassured him. Peri sighed.

"By the way, the main character sounds just like you."

"What? No way."

* * *

(in which there are thoughts about fusions)

Clark wasn't taught how to fuse- he was, after all, only a few days old when he was sent to Earth, they'd barely gotten to weapon-summoning before the Rose Quartz who had been watching over him and the others had told him he was _special_ and supposed to _live_ , and put him into a ship before the asteroid exploded.

Peri was never taught to fuse, either- he was Era 1, sure, but in their line of work fusing wasn't a necessary skill. Peridots, like Pearls, weren't built for fighting. Why should he go against that?

Still, though…their fusion feels _right_.

* * *

(in which Kara prepares to leave home)

"It's nothing against you...I just have to leave."

"Oh, okay. So you're just gonna run off, to be with these…magical Gem people you just met? Because they want you to help them fight dangerous monsters, and risk dying in order to support their cause?" Alex asked. "Am I understanding this correctly?"

"You are. But these people are like me- I can train with them, learn more about where I really came from. Become more like a Gem, and less like…"

"A human?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"What's wrong with being human?"

"Nothing. It's just not what I am." Kara whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

(in which Peri has a bad dream)

 _"_ _Peridot 5." Said Yellow Agate, slowly advancing toward him, urumi held over her shoulder as if she meant to swing it forward and shatter his Gem at any moment._

 _"_ _N-no. You're not real." Peri said, cowering, hands over his eyes._

 _"_ _I know where you are, little clod. And I will make you pay for what you did to me."_

 _"_ _No, no, no…" Peri whimpered, as she came even closer and prepared to strike._

 _"_ _Peri…" she said, voice remarkably gentle, perhaps an attempt at a final comfort before his demise._

 _Then, again. "Peri…"_

Peri opened his eyes, and saw two blue Gems above him instead of one gold.

Kara and Kell stood there, concerned looks reflected on each of their faces. Kara had been shaking his shoulder, trying to get him awake. It was her voice he'd heard, replacing Yellow Agate's.

"Peri! You're okay!" she exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging him. "Kell had a vision you weren't, and woke me up. Then we heard you, uh…talking in your sleep…you sounded like you were in trouble."

"I just had a bad dream." Peri assured her. "Dreams can't hurt me."

"That is good." Kell said. "But the people represented in those dreams might be able to."

"Gosh, Kell, don't be such a downer." Kara complained. "Want to sleep on my hammock again, Peri? If you have nightmares again, I'll fight them for you."

"That would be nice." Peri said, smiling at her.

* * *

(in which Peri and Clark are not so different, and love each other very much)

"We're designed to be disposable." Peri said, looking into Clark's eyes, attempting to hold Clark's large hands in his own.

"Peridots, much like other Rubies, besides yourself, are meant to work as a unit. Only instead of soldiers, Peridots are technicians, and our greatest weapons are our brains. It is more efficient, on Homeworld, when many minds are working on one problem. And when one Peridot did not do their job…" he drew an imaginary line across his neck. "Yellow Agate did hers. Then a new Peridot was made and introduced into the unit, and things proceeded. There were so many of us, but it didn't really matter to Homeworld who began a job, and who ended it, as long as there were Peridots there the whole way through."

Clark hugged Peri, tears starting to form in his eyes. "You are not disposable." He said, almost fiercely. "You matter to me, and nothing Homeworld did could erase that."

"T-thank you." Peri said, returning the hug.

* * *

(in which Clark takes Peri on a trip)

"Here we are!" Clark said, as he and Peri touched down in front of the large building.

Clark stepped forward, back turned to Peri, and then spread his hands out to appear as if he encompassed the building. As he turned around again, he proclaimed dramatically: "Peridot 5, I present to you- the Metropolis public library!"

Peridot rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "I do not understand. What is so special about this 'library' that you speak of?"

"Oh, you'll see." Clark told him. "Come on."

He offered his hand to Peri, who took it, and the two of them walked towards the doors.

As soon as Peri saw the contents of the library, he gasped.

"Educational materials!" he said, nearly shouting before Clark quieted him.

"They're called books, Peri. And yes, the library is a place where you find all kinds of books. You can even take some of them from the library for a short time."

"Ideas like that are why I am starting to like Earth. This, and one other reason." Peri said, leaning into Clark, hugging him around the waist.

"Aww, thanks." Clark said. Then, "Do you want to see where all my favorite books are?"

"I would love to see that."

* * *

(in which Kell!Sapphire gets an actual character)

Kell's first future vision was of the asteroid he'd been made on exploding.

From then, the things he saw had not been the most _pleasant_.

He remembered discussing the matter with Blue Diamond once, asking why his gift felt so much like a curse.

"Because, my Sapphire." She said. "If one is not prepared for the worst of all situations, how are they able to accomplish anything else? The key to success is learning from failure. The others will learn from your visions, and do better."

It's why he was excited, perhaps, when he pulled out the sword from his Gem for the first time, why he decided to learn combat despite his station giving him protectors.

After all, the future was not set in stone. Fate, though inanimate, could still be fought.

* * *

(in which Sapphire has no patience for Peri's puns)

"Hey, Sapphire!"

Kell looked up, frowning, as Peri approached him. He sat down next to Kell, and ignored that Kell was scooting away from him.

"Hello, Peri."

"So…how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Peri smirked, giggle almost escaping his mouth, as he spoke again.

"What's the matter? Are you…"

"Peridot 5, if you say "feeling blue", I will poof you and keep you in a bubble until Kara comes back."

Peri gulped.

"I know you were thinking about it." Kell said, glaring at him. "That was a warning."

"You're no fun." Peri finally said, sulking. "At least _Kara_ appreciates my jokes."

* * *

(in which...just read it)

He doesn't want to bubble him, but it's the only way to protect him now.

And as the corruption overtakes him slowly, patterns spreading poison-green across his body, it seems less and less likely that he'll be able to fight it. Clark is used to having Peri's usual calm demeanor there to ground him, but Peri stands before him on all fours, screaming.

The end result is something that looks more like a living virus than a Gem, and Clark can't help but think that even their previous relationship won't save him from the terrible thing his Peri has become.


	11. Chapter 11

(Guardians of the Galaxy AU, Clark and Brainy as Star-Lord and Gamora)

 _His name is Clark, and he's completely normal._

 _Why keep him, then?_

A DNA scan, that Clark doesn't know the results of, says that question isn't relevant, and someone sneers "You're real lucky, kid."

Clark works to please them. He doesn't want to be just lucky anymore- he wants to be important.

As the favored son of Brainiac, even promised his very title (with a number next to it, but-trivialities) Querl wanted to feel confident in his position.

Instead, he was most vulnerable there, where it was all too easy for Indigo and Vril to attempt wiping him out.

* * *

(AU where Krypton wasn't destroyed, and Brainy is the last of his kind (along with the rest of his family I guess?) instead of Clark)

In a world where Krypton wasn't already doomed, a world where there was a supercomputer who didn't lie, Jor-El and Lara found a Brainiac protoform and raised it as their own.

The protoform, the fifth created by Brainiac once he had assumed a humanoid body, grew up into a young boy that was very close in age to Jor-El and Lara's own son, Kal.

Kal was an only child, and even though this boy, later named Querl, was not his biological brother, he quickly came to treat him like he was.

The last son of Colu at least deserved that.

* * *

(AU in which Brainy became a ghost at the end of season 2)

They'd won, that day, when Brainy had saved Clark and Kell's lives and destroyed the Brainiac 1 programming.

But, as Brainy discovered, that had a far greater impact than he'd imagined. The programming was too deeply integrated into his own systems. To destroy it would also destroy him.

What was the cost of one Brainiac, though, if it meant the universe saw he was a hero?

Clark went back to his century, after Kell became a Legionnaire. But he returned with a presence that wasn't there when he left- someone who wanted to tell him something, but now never could.

* * *

(prompt:"things you said when you thought I was asleep")

When Brainy thought about things, there were always doubts about where they truly came from.

He liked to believe he was his own person, free from the influence of the hivemind, or his ancestors. But certain special circumstances- especially recent events- told him otherwise.

Nevertheless, when he first thought "I love you" about Clark, when he'd seen him look so devastated at his demise, and then over and over and over since then, he knew it was his own thought, and no one else's.

And it was those three words, spoken quickly, "I-love-you", that he whispered once, and Clark heard.

* * *

(prompt:"things you said when you kissed me goodnight")

Brainy wasn't expecting it, but once it happened, he was grateful he wasn't still a robot, because if he was he knew he would've overheated.

Clark brushed Brainy's hair away from his forehead as he lay in his new bed, that someone had purchased for him after they found out he'd been sleeping in his egg chair the past few nights. He bent down and kissed Brainy's forehead, on the lowest of the three circles in the symbol, and when he said "Sweet dreams, Brainy" as he was turning off the lights, it sounded more like "goodbye" than anything else.

* * *

(prompt: "Brainy starts getting interested in keeping bugs as pets. Nobody notices until one day Bouncing Boy screams at finding a tarantula in the lab.")

He's thinking of movies, ones about mad scientists, when he first sees the spider in Brainy's lab.

 _Of course. He's probably going to experiment on it. Use it as a model to create something, maybe a new weapon or tool for us_ , he'd think if he were in a more stable frame of mind.

But he isn't, because he's only human, and the only thing he's doing is _screaming_.

"So." Brainy says, popping up from behind the table, "I see you've met my Desdemona."

"I will never understand you." He says, still shaking.

"It is probably best that you don't."

* * *

(in which Clark is conflicted)

Clark thought he liked girls.

There was Lana, of course, for as long as he could remember. He'd fallen for her hard during high school- and she was the most difficult person to say goodbye to.

Later, the first few years at the Planet, there'd been Lois. But she preferred his alter ego over him, and he was left wondering where he'd went wrong.

But… somewhere along the line, something had changed. He noticed the way Brainy looked at him, and others had noted how concerned he was when Brainy was in trouble. More concern than for 'just a friend'.

* * *

(inspired by season 1 episode 2 of the 9th Doctor run on Doctor Who, Clark and Brainy + accidentally visiting the end of the world)

"Why did you think this was a good idea?" Clark asked, as the world outside the satellite grew closer and closer to destruction.

"I simply was trying an experiment in time-travel." Brainy explained. "I intended to take us further than even the 41st century."

"And you had no idea we'd be going to the end of the world." Clark finished, quietly. "Did you consider me in all of this? That-"he pointed at the window- "is what I try to prevent. Now you're showing me what happens when I fail?"

"When this happens…you likely do not exist. And everyone on that dying rock left ages ago."

"That _dying rock_ was my home. My _life_ is there. At least I was a baby when Krypton exploded. This…"

"I can't imagine how much worse it feels." Brainy says, taking his hand. "I'm sorry."

Clark smiled, leaning into him despite the other's height disadvantage. "At least you're here." He said. "And we're safe."

"Yes. We are."

* * *

(prompt: "Brainy meeting Peridot. Don't know how or why, they just meet somehow.")

Log date: 9-29-07. Today, while working on the drill, I have met a…most unusual person, who appeared out of some sort of orb. Steven attempted to communicate with this being, but they seemed preoccupied with searching for their 'friend', who apparently used to live near a barn much like the one I have been staying in. It was quite impressive, as I have never before seen someone ignore Steven when he tries to talk to them.

Appearance-wise, this person was not dissimilar to myself before I lost the use of my limb enhancers- though he did not look like his enhancers could detach from his body. His skin was green, like mine, and he had lighter hair, like mine, though he did not appear to be a Gem. He claimed he was something called a 'Coluan', and expressed relief that Steven and I did not automatically attempt to shatter him, or express hostility upon his appearance. Steven was upset at learning that, but continued to act as he typically does.

Apparently, he was convinced he was supposed to be somewhere called 'Metropolis', in 'Delaware'. Steven told him he was just confused, and his current location was Delmarva. He then asked if perhaps this person was from a different universe. The other said the notion of the multiverse was not scientifically proven, but given that time travel was a reality where he came from, it was not out of the question. Steven then said he'd been visited by someone from a different universe before, and wondered if perhaps this person was there to teach him a lesson.

It was then that he decided the Crystal Gems were not to meet this person.

According to Steven, this was "for the best".

* * *

(prompt: "Clark starting to think he's too dumb to date Brainy. As in, Brainy is so much smarter than he is, and he gets self-conscious of the idea that Brainy thinks intelligence is so important in people.")

"I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?" Brainy asked. "If anything, should it not be the other way around? Given…recent events."

"No, I mean it." Clark said, deliberately. "You value intelligence, right? Just like the rest of your kind?"

Brainy looked at him, thinking about how to phrase what he'd say next. "Of course." He said. "But with this relationship, that is not-"

"Look, we both know I'm never going to be as smart as you. And you…should be with someone who's more on your level, in that department. Not me."

"Clark, that is- pardon the cursing- _bullshit._ "


	12. Chapter 12

(prompt: in which Brainy gets amnesia after defeating Brainiac 1)

"Brainy." Clark says, hugging him after he emerges from the head of the ship. "I- can't believe you _did_ that, it was amazing!"

"Did what?" Brainy asked, looking up at him, confused.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No. Who… are you? What has happened to me?" Brainy looked down at himself, fully human now. Everything before he was in space was a haze, and he couldn't even remember the name of the person who was apparently very concerned, seeing him like this.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise." Said the other. "You're a hero. _My_ hero. That's what matters."

* * *

(In the 'Brainy as a ghost' AU, Clark having to bury Brainy before he goes back to his own time)

Clark wants to look away, as the body burns, but he won't, he _can't._

He'd promised Brainy- _once I'm gone_ , the Coluan had said as his life code had drained away, _make sure nothing is left intact._

 _No more Brainiacs._

 _Nobody else suffering like I did_.

 _No more suffering._ Clark repeated, holding Brainy in his arms. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you_.

And, indeed, Brainy's own suffering ended then.

Yet. Here Brainy was, outside himself. Lingering.

He hadn't believed in ghosts. But with everything that was already unbelievable, out there in the universe, it wasn't far-fetched anymore.

* * *

(Brainysupes + Basorexia- an overwhelming desire to kiss)

"No! Stop! Don't do it, Clark." The person who looked like Clark's friend said, reassuming his old appearance. The one Clark had trusted for so long.

The one that betrayed him.

He'd just attacked him so savagely- why was he _hesitating_ now?

"Please don't do it. I need _help_."

Oh.

That was why.

"I can't stop what's happening to me. I don't want to _be_ like this. Please help me."

He knew it was a ruse. But he couldn't say no to that face- or those lips.

"Brainy?"

The crown made of Kryptonite, then, felt like a kiss of death.

* * *

Clark is losing him, he knows it.

But if there's anyone who could teach even the coldest of Coluans about the strength of humanity, stop him from becoming this terrible thing…it's him.

He was naïve to not see it before, the depth of Brainy's feelings for him, and more naïve not to notice similar feelings in himself.

He tries talking, at first, before remembering he's much better at doing.

Clark kisses him, and after they separate, he sees Brainy's real eyes for a moment. Then he's staring at cold magenta, and green- so much green- as the Kryptonite energy hits.

* * *

Brainy could see Clark was trying to find a way to tell him something, from how he was pacing around, having imaginary conversations with himself. But he didn't seem satisfied with any of the possibilities, until-

"So I've been thinking lately, about why I don't want to leave the 31st century. Sometimes the reason is my friends here, sometimes it's being a hero, sometimes it's the advanced technology, but the main one is …I love _you_ , Brainy."

"… Thank you. I'm sure if I was capable of love, I'd love you too."

"Oh. Guess I shouldn't have said anything, then."

* * *

He's trying on Phantom Girl's outfit first, since her delicate frame closely matches his - and stands in front of the mirror, the bone-white and midnight-black of her uniform clashing against his green skin.

The emblem that she wears apparently resembles beings from earth legends - those who had long since died, but their spirits had sustained them, existing non-corporeally to haunt the living. She'd chosen the name because of her fascination with them, their famous tendency to become intangible, just as she did, or so she said.

But she wasn't the only one with a resemblance to a ghost.

* * *

"I haven't slept in ages." Brainy admitted. Clark looked at him, concerned, unsure whether to reprimand or comfort him.

"Why not?" Clark asked.

Brainy stared downward, not wanting to look his friend in the eyes when answering. "Now that…my ancestor…is starting to awaken inside of me, I am afraid I will have to face him in my dreams. It is difficult enough suppressing his influence while awake. Asleep, cut off from everything except my own mind… there's nothing I could do to stop him."

Clark hugged Brainy to him, and Brainy allowed this reprieve of warmth for the time being.

* * *

(in which season 2 Brainy time-travels back to Fear Factory, and observes himself)

He sees himself, fighting his demons. He remembers, _this is what I wanted him to see. I couldn't show him my true fear; however illogical it may have been before._

He sees himself there- making himself a weapon. Showing Superman what it meant to give up everything for those you care about, the other side to being a hero. Watching Superman make the right choice, reinforcing why he chose him.

Looking back on it, he realizes that even back then, he was a shadow of his ancestor-and that his fear of his people then was nothing compared to what lay ahead.

* * *

It all made sense, then- how people avoided him even when he didn't push them away, how everyone else on Colu knew his name when they'd never seen him personally before, how he sometimes felt, even on a planet of geniuses, like he was too intelligent.

 _His_ great-great-grandfather. _His_ family. The legacy _he_ was supposed to uphold, as the latest in their line, replacing his disgrace of a mother, who'd left him long ago.

Vril I. Vril II. Lyrl. Fabala.

Querl.

 _Just one, I'm a few, no family too._

 _Who am I?_

 _My name is Querl Dox._

 _I am Brainiac-5._

* * *

In the end, it's the circles remaining that bothers him the most.

He could deal with the rest, but that reminder- the reminder that, even though he is as human as he can be on the inside, he can never truly integrate with them- is too much to ignore. His punishment, even after everything he went through to become…this.

He isn't human.

He isn't Coluan.

He's…something that falls between the two, something even he can't fully understand yet.

 _Brainiac-5 is dead,_ he tells himself _._

 _My name is Querl Dox_ , he says to his reflection, _and there's only one of me_.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here, take my jacket." Clark says, already with it half- off, ready to slide it around Brainy's shoulders. Clark doesn't need it, after all. Why waste it when it could be used to benefit someone else?

"I told you, I'm not cold." Brainy answers, and Clark rolls his eyes, seeing him shivering.

Clark lowers his voice, looking at Brainy seriously. "You don't need to lie. I know it's difficult, getting used to your human body. But accepting help from people is not a shame. It's an honor. _El Mayarah_ , remember?"

"Stronger together, yes." Brainy says, taking the jacket. "Thank you."

* * *

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared the _shit_ out of me!" Brainy grasps Clark's face, hovering above the ground, then hugs him without looking at him for a long time.

Clark hugs him in return, as tight as he can without breaking anything in Brainy's body. "I didn't know you worried that much about me. Given that my odds of coming back alive from something like that were greater than almost anyone's."

"To hell with _odds_." Brainy said. "You went in alone, to face my mother. Anyone would be in danger with her around, even you. _Especially_ you."

* * *

BrainySupes + Gymnophoria: The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

(set in the "Supercorp"-style AU where Brainy doesn't know Clark's secret identity)

"I'm Superman." Clark finally says, once the two are in private.

"I don't believe you." He answers. "There's no way…"

Clark's the one with X-ray vision, but even he notices him looking for the outline of the suit, under his clothes. Hoping it's not there- that it isn't true his two best friends are one and the same.

Clark feels bad for him, but he can't keep perpetuating this lie. That would hurt Brian even more, in the long run, which would be unforgivable.

He goes to take off his shirt, but finds Brian's hands fumbling at the buttons already.

* * *

Baisemain- A kiss on the hand

(set after the "His Way" chapter of Pesky's fic Heart of Steel)

Brainy knew he'd told Clark he wasn't good at dancing. And he knew Clark wasn't the most experienced at it either, out of a desire not to hurt his partners-and the disastrous things that tended to happen whenever he did manage to start dancing with someone on Earth. There was one instance, for example, when a tornado attacked…

No matter. Clark had wanted to make up for their disastrous pretend-date in the sim chamber, so here they were again, each knowing the other was real this time.

Clark lifted Brainy's hand to kiss it, and the two faced each other.

* * *

BrainySupes + Mamihlapinatapei: The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

Both of them were leaving, in the end, after everything was back to relative normalcy.

Brainy, of course, had told Clark he was departing first- although Brainy always knew Clark had to leave the 31st century at some point. It was inevitable. History depended on it.

But Clark understood, smiled at him with that little head-tilt as he looked into his eyes, that made him seem so soft despite his indestructible physique. It was that look that reminded Brainy why he fell for him in the first place- the look that gave him hope that, perhaps, Clark loved him too.

* * *

(the "Brainy as a ghost" AU)

" _You could have saved me."_ Brainy whispers, watching him go about his life.

" _You do such good things, save the lives of so many people…yet… what did I mean to you_?" he wonders. " _Why didn't you try harder with me_?"

He says that, and regrets it because Clark can't hear him, even though his hearing is so good. He says that, and regrets it because he knows Clark did try- and wouldn't have tried harder for anyone else.

He doesn't know what Clark's thinking, then, or if Clark even bothered to spare a thought for him.

It's worse than anything.

* * *

"It's a matter of birthright." He says, when Clark asks why he was given his title. "After my mother left Colu- she was the one who'd held it before me - the name was in disuse for about a decade. Though, of course I've known about my family's history since I was very young."

Clark's looking at him like he wants to hug him again. Even though such a thought feels so out of place, almost wrong; with the version of Clark sitting next to him, it's still comforting.

"I had to take the name. I had no other choice."

* * *

Adversi: person/foe opposite/directly facing (w/hostile intent)

(set in chapter 2 of Pesky's Heart of Steel fic)

Humans, Brainy had learned, had a saying: _The bigger you are, the harder you fall_. He'd understood that phrase logically, at first. It made complete sense for something with more mass to make a greater impact when contacting the ground so quickly.

But now, facing a Superman who'd fallen from grace, a Superman who wasn't himself…a Superman who saw him as a mere _thing_ , never to become human or be worthy of love… it had an even greater metaphorical meaning. And he was sure Clark would understand that Brainy only did what he had to do, when this was over.

* * *

(Clark pretending to be scared of thunderstorms so Brainy can snuggle into him.)

"You cannot expect me to believe that." Brainy says, after Clark has- he thinks-admitted one of his greatest fears.

"It's true! Growing up in Kansas, you know, tornadoes kinda came with the territory, so obviously I learned to be afraid of them, for my parents' sake." Clark starts to explain. "And thunderstorms cause tornadoes."

"You're aware I could use this as blackmail material." Brainy states. "The man of steel, afraid of the storms he's more dangerous than…"

"Come here, you." Clark pulls him into a one-armed hug as they settle onto the couch, Brainy pulling a blanket over their laps.

* * *

(Cicatricem: Scars)

"Do they hurt?"

Clark traced the circles, with the lightest touch possible. Hours had passed since the Brainiac programming had been broken, fell away from Brainy- _Querl, now_ \- so easily. Like it was always meant to happen.

But, as Superman-X could have told him, such wasn't the case. It was only possible because _they'd_ been there with him.

"Not _hurt_." Querl said, slowly. "They just…feel different. Everything does." He still smelled the burning, felt himself as a living comet launched from the skull-ship. But, as painful as the fire was, it also signified his rebirth.

A purification.

A new beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

(prompt: "The Legion gets a new coffee machine that's all big and fancy. Lightning Lad keeps making jokes that it's Brainy's new girlfriend.")

It had arrived that morning, bigger and even more fancy than the one it was replacing. And the jokes hadn't stopped since.

" _Clark_ , are you jealous of the coffee machine?" Phantom Girl asked, as Clark scowled at it from his spot on the couch.

"No, of course not. It makes great coffee, and even I can't do that. Why would I be jealous?"

"You haven't tried the coffee from it once. And I saw your face when Lightning Lad called it 'Brainy's new girlfriend'. I'm no Saturn Girl, but you can't hide something like that from me."

"I can't?"

"Nope!"

* * *

(prompt: "Brainy thinking it's so funny that Clark is actually mad at the coffee machine, and keeps teasing him by hugging and thanking the coffee machine for his morning coffees.")

"That _isn't_ necessary." Clark said, as Brainy hugged the coffee machine, now dubbed 'Q-T', after receiving his 5th coffee that day from it.

"Of course it is." Brainy told him. "It is commonplace, on Colu, to display encouragement to machines that are doing their jobs efficiently and correctly. Even the machines that perform the most menial labor have a crucial place in our society. From what I understand, are your 'smartphones' not the same way?"

"They kinda are." Clark grumbled. "But I don't see my best friend almost getting to first base with Siri."

Brainy laughed, while Clark continued scowling.

* * *

(prompt: "Brainy drinking so much coffee from "Q-T" that he starts getting a little hyper. And Clark thinks it's hilarious.")

"I feel…strange. Like my internal structure is trying to vibrate outside my exoskeleton." Brainy observed.

"That's called being jittery, Brainy. It's a side-effect of all the caffeine you've been drinking, in the coffee you're getting from…Q-T." Clark said, sighing as he said the name of the coffee machine.

"It feels nice, though. Kind of like I'm going through the Alignment again." Brainy said, giggling. Clark frowned, as Brainy looped his arms around his neck, extending his legs to match Clark's height and kissing him on the cheek. "You smell like justice."

"O-kay, I think it's time for you to rest."

* * *

Brainy arrived in the 21st century once, in the springtime, to see Clark (of course).

When he appeared in Clark's room, he seemed uncharacteristically distracted, sitting at his desk and counting out the money that covered it.

"What are you doing, Clark?"

Clark looked up. "Brainy! Oh, thank goodness you're here. Can you help me with something?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"I need to figure out how much money I have, so I can see what I can buy for my ma, as a Mother's Day gift."

"You have a holiday on Earth where you celebrate your mother?"

"Of course! Don't you?"

"Not anymore. And …" Brainy lowered his voice, looking like he was trying not to cry. "My mother is not the type worth celebrating."

Clark looked upset for him, but said nothing, only moving forward to hug him. Brainy accepted the hug, smiling sadly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure my mom will be happy to have another person celebrating her today."

"You really mean that?" Brainy looked up at Clark, happier now, and Clark reached up a hand to Brainy's face, stroking it gently.

"Yes. You're an honorary Kent, whenever you're here."

"Thank you."

* * *

(prompt: "Clark carrying Brainy on his shoulders but forgetting to duck when he goes through a doorway.")

Brainy had insisted on Clark carrying him, yet forgot to warn him about the door.

"Ow!" came Brainy's pained cry, from above Clark, as there was a loud thump on the doorframe, and Clark quickly lowered himself.

After the two were on the other side of the door, with Clark ducking this time, Brainy climbed off of Clark and Clark turned Brainy to face him.

"I'm so sorry." Clark said, and Brainy knew he meant it. "How's your head?"

Brainy winced, rubbing it. "Hurts a little bit. Nothing serious."

"Want me to kiss it so it feels better?"

"Of course."

* * *

(BrainySupes + "how about a hug, hm?")

"How about a hug, hm?" Clark asked, opening his arms. Brainy looked up at him, uncertain at first, but then began to smile.

"I always appreciate hugs from you." Brainy said, as Clark held him. He rested his head against Clark's chest, and Clark started smoothing Brainy's hair with his hand.

"So do I." Clark said.

"However, I…am afraid I might not appreciate them much longer." Brainy muttered, eyes glowing purple for just a moment.

Clark looked down at him, concerned, for a moment, but didn't let him go.

"What?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now."

"Okay."

* * *

(BrainySupes + "i said i love you.")

"I…love you." Brainy mumbled. There, it was out in the open, finally. He couldn't take it back.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Clark asked, cupping his hand around his ear.

"I said, _I love you_." Brainy clarified, louder.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again." Clark said.

Brainy scowled, swatting his arm. "Such a narcissist." He teased. "You get to hear people say they love you every day. And now you've heard it twice in one minute."

"I guess not a lot of people tell you that, huh?"

"No. They don't."

"… _I_ love you, Brainy."

"Thanks."

* * *

"You know, you're actually not that bad, Alexis."

Brainy means it sincerely, and it'd be perfectly acceptable…if he weren't in the 21st century, and speaking to a completely different Luthor.

Lena's expression changes, and- a very rare occasion for her, as Kara's told him- she looks confused.

"Who is Alexis." She says flatly.

"Someone I knew…where I come from." He answers.

"What about me reminded you of her?"

He doesn't know. Maybe it was her voice, or her laugh, or the emptiness of her office.

But he says none of those things.

"I'm glad you're Kara's friend."

"So am I."

* * *

(prompt: "One of the other Legionnaires trying to comfort Brainy after the season 1 finale, after Clark leaves for the 21st century.")

"So. You lost him." Phantom Girl said, dropping down to the floor, putting an arm around Brainy's shoulders as he sat there, arms hugging his knees.

"I didn't _lose him_. He was never all mine to begin with." Brainy answered. "He belonged to his century…his family, his friends. We were always going to be just a phase to him."

"You're not the only one feeling this loss, you know. I have no idea where the Legion would be if he hadn't arrived to help us out."

"I know. But…he made me feel like I could do _anything_."

"You still can."

* * *

(part 3 of the "Supercorp-inspired/Brainy doesn't know Clark's secret" series of minifics from chapter 7, based on the SG episode Luthors)

"Nobody's ever stood up for me like that. What you did…it means the world to me." Querl admitted.

Clark smiled, without meaning to. "Well, now you have someone who'll stand up for you. Always." He told him.

 _You won't be alone anymore. Just because you're a Brainiac, doesn't mean you have to suffer without anyone by your side,_ He wants to say. But Querl's about to say something too, and he keeps his mouth shut for the time being.

"Well. Superman may have saved me, but… Clark Kent, you are my _hero_."

 _Oh, if only he knew._

"Thank you."

"Anytime."


	15. Chapter 15

And more Gem Legion AU minifics! (yes, these are going to be every 5 chapters)

(in which Kell has a vision of Peri's future)

Peri suddenly got the feeling he shouldn't have intruded on their conversation.

Sapphire stared at him with a look of nothing less than pure shock on his face, eyes distant, yet frightened. Of _him_.

"Sapphire? You okay?" Clark asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Sapphire turned to him, snapping out of his vision. "I'm fine."

"Then why were you looking at him like that?"

"Let's just say…once a servant of Yellow Diamond, always a servant of Yellow Diamond." He said. "Don't trust him, Ruby. He's not what he seems."

"He's _changing_." Clark said. "That's enough for me."

* * *

(Pink Diamond- Alura Zor-El)

"Pink Diamond." Said Yellow, barely looking behind him as she appeared in his doorway. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"Yellow. I know we do not see eye-to-eye on most subjects-" she started.

"That would be a colossal understatement."

"But I know your penchant for information. For preserving certain resources, claiming that information for your own, and no one else's."

"Get to the point, Pink."

"I have a proposal for you."

Yellow Diamond's eyebrows twitched upwards at the word "proposal". He turned toward her, suddenly.

"And what exactly do you _propose_?"

"Simply put - a human zoo."

"Do go on."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + Opia (The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.))

Peridot 5 looked into Yellow Diamond's eyes, noticing the way they were sunken into his skull like the windows on his ship, the diamond- shaped black pupils surrounded by gold irises.

Looking at him took him back to a time when being called by his Diamond was anticipated, and he was more likely to be called an asset than a disappointment.

That time was over now. Peri hoped Yellow Diamond didn't notice how much he was shaking, or how he looked back for just a second, before locking eyes with him again, and preparing for the point of no return.

* * *

(prompt- Druxy: Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.)

(Aquamarine: Mon-El)

Mistake number 1- Kara picked up the blue teardrop-shaped Gem, and brought it into the barn for safe keeping.

Mistake number 2- once he regenerated from his Gem, she actually gave him the time of day.

Given where his Gem was, she really should have seen his personality coming. But then again, Sapphire was their team's precognitive. _He_ could've told her Aquamarine's true intentions.

Really, though, if she was being honest with herself: would she have listened to him at first?

After all, his appearance was his best quality.

But she should've realized that was the only positive he had.

* * *

(prompt: Howlite and Mahogany showing Peri and Kell all the cute animals they can shapeshift into.)

(Howlite: Phantom Girl, Mahogany Obsidian: Timber Wolf)

"This is my favorite." Howlite said, transforming into a bird with enormous eyes and a monochrome color scheme. "It's called a snowy owl. They're not really native to this area, but it's fun to look like one anyway. Just to fly around, see what the humans are doing, you know?"

"She means she likes spying on people." Mahogany added.

"I approve." Kell said.

"Shush." Said Howlite.

Mahogany stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, Peri." Howlite continued. "Got any requests?"

"Well, Clark has told me several jokes about something called a chicken…"

"Of course he did."

"…And I'm curious now."

* * *

(prompt: White and Yellow Diamond having a meeting, and Howlite and Peridot 5 meeting each other for the first time.)

(White Diamond- Winema Wazzo)

"You are not a Pearl." Are the first words out of Peridot 5's mouth, as he stares at the Gem who arrives with White Diamond.

She's taller than him, and wearing a gray uniform with sleeves and pants that flare out at the ends, and he can't see her Gem until she turns her back to him, before answering.

"Yeah, I'm not. What gave it away?" she asks.

"You talk too much."

"You're one to talk, quiet little Peridot." She says. She reaches toward his uniform, and Peridot 5 tries to flinch away, but her hand goes right through it, making him yelp.

"What was that?" he asks, making both their Diamonds turn for a moment. Yellow Diamond glares at him, and Peridot 5 looks down, while White Diamond's Gem looks innocent, and her Diamond only laughs.

"A little demonstration of what I can do." She says, extending her hand for a proper greeting. "I'm Howlite. Facet TW-HHW, Cut 421-61. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, Peridot."

"That's Peridot 5 to you. Facet AW06, cut B5." He corrects, trying to shake her hand before she phases it through his again.

"Fifth Peridot ever made, huh? Ooh, that's such an accomplishment."

"I have a twelfth-level intelligence."

"Let me know when you shatter someone with that." She says, waving at him and turning to leave as their Diamonds finish their meeting. "See you around, nerdling."

Peridot 5 rolls his eyes at the nickname, but raises his hand in farewell anyway.

* * *

"It's you." He says, eyes narrowing as he sees Howlite, for the first time since they were on Homeworld. "White Diamond's troublemaker."

"And you're the brainiac who worked under Yellow Diamond." She answers, in what would be a sneer if she weren't so cheerful about it.

Peridot 5 nods, although he cringes at her word choice, recalling one of her words coming from a different pair of lips, edged in poison, reinforced with a cold blade against his back. "Do not call me that."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" She asks, blinking owlishly.

"Just 'Peridot' is sufficient."

* * *

Sometimes, when Clark concentrates very hard, he can remember the Rose Quartz who cared for him.

(Peri tells him Rubies weren't meant to have good long-term memories. But, that's an anomaly about him, like everything else)

He knows her cut of gem were meant to be compassionate, but he still feels special when he thinks about her.

(she called him _Kal_.)

He's sorry he doesn't have a name for her in his mind, that memories of her are overshadowed by ones of his human mother.

The first time he names her is after she's been dead for millennia.

(she's _Lara_ )

* * *

She hugs him, for a brief moment, looking over her shoulder like she's being spied on.

Then she places him in the ship, and he doesn't see her anymore.

He wants to look back, see her just one more time. But all he sees is the shockwave sent from his planet's destruction, that rocks his ship and sends it reeling sideways.

The Ruby doesn't know what she meant, when she told him he would do great things.

He doesn't even know where he's going.

But the journey is long, and space is quiet, and soon he sleeps, dreaming of home.

* * *

"You're the Gem who saved my life." He murmurs, looking up at the statue. "And the others told me you were a rebel - the one who stood with them against Homeworld. But…I don't know you, or what you saw in me. I'm just a useless, dumb Ruby, who can't do anything right."

He looks down at Peri, his body continuing to glitch out as the cracks on his Gem widen.

"Not even save _you_."

"I evol ouy, Kralc." Peri says, as Clark cradles his head to his chest, tears in his eyes, and water pours down all around them.


	16. Chapter 16

(following 5 are all from the Supercorp-inspired AU)

"There's a perfectly logical reason why I wasn't aboard that flight." Querl explains, as Kara and Clark follow him into his office. Kara's the senior reporter here, but this is Clark's city- he's going to have to deal with Querl for the foreseeable future.

Not that he minds that. Especially given Querl's human disguise- which, as he explained, he uses when dealing with day-to-day activities, as the CEO of his family's company. And that he's using right now, even though Kara, at least, is familiar with what he really looks like.

Kara's destroyed enough Brainiac drones to last a lifetime.

* * *

"You don't need to hide who you are around us." Kara says, looking into Querl's eyes. "I've reported enough- and Clark here's heard enough from me- to know that your family, well…is more than meets the eye."

Querl just sighs.

 _You just met him_ , Clark thinks. _Why would you say that right now?_

"That was rude." Clark whispers in Kara's ear.

"What? It's true." She hisses back.

Querl coughs, and the two turn to face him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention that so soon." He says.

"I didn't." Clark says, shooting a glare at Kara.

"Thank you for that."

* * *

"You took a great risk, Mr. Dox." Superman said, strolling along Querl's balcony with him. He was more grateful than Querl could know, for the CEO who'd saved his life mere hours before. "Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

"I doubt you would've believed that a Brainiac just wanted to see justice done." Querl said.

"Well, I couldn't have stopped them without you. Thank you."

"Who would've believed it? A Brainiac and a Super, working together." Querl gestured between the two of them, smiling. "I hope we can work together more in the future."

"Me too."

* * *

"Do you think other people's judgments motivate us, or hold us back?" Clark asked.

"You ask that as if you don't see the symbol I wear." Brian said, pointing to his lapel pin, though all reflexes tell him he should be pointing at his forehead instead. "I may have repurposed my family's company, but our insignia is still seen by most as something to stay away from."

"I see." Clark said, taking notes that he'd use later, typing up the interview.

"And what about you? You're not exactly working for an illustrious publication. Does that judgement hurt?"

"Not from you."

* * *

"Can I kiss you?"

Querl didn't experience happiness too much, but the pleasure he got from the surprised look in Superman's eyes was all he needed that day.

Superman- precious, innocent Superman, most-likely-a-virgin-from-what-Querl-had-assumed Superman- actually looked intrigued, after he could process Querl's words.

"That's…quite gentleman-like… You don't have any kind of knockout gas in your lapel pin, or a Kryptonite knife hidden in your jacket or something, right?"

"Who do you think I am, my mother? My intentions are as pure as they can be, for a Brainiac. I can assure you of that."

"Let's hope so, for your sake."

* * *

(AU where Clark and Brainy are actors on a superhero show, Clark plays the lead and Brainy plays his best friend (who's often heralded as one of the saving graces of the second season), their characters end up having such great chemistry that the fans ship them even more than the canon Clark-character ship, but Brainy doesn't see his character's relationship with Clark's character as romantic until he literally goes and rewatches the episodes, and is like 'yeah that makes sense')

"Hey, Brian!" Clark calls, from outside his trailer.

"Yes?"

"Come in here, I want to show you something."

"Okay." Clark's on his computer, opening up a search engine, when he does so.

"Do me a favor, and look up 'Brainysupes'." Clark tells him.

Brian types the word, as Clark spells it out.

"It's… us." He says. "Our characters. Together."

"Popular, too." Clark says. "It's got art, stories, videos, discussion…wow."

"You are the one who showed me." Brian reminds him. "You shouldn't be surprised by this."

"I know. But I guess this means we're doing our jobs right?"

"Looks like it."

* * *

Brainy knows, for a Coluan, he's warm. The way the Legionnaires hug him attests to that. Even though he isn't what they'd call squishy, they keep hugging him and not letting go.

But his warmth is pale, artificial, compared to Clark's. Clark is warm like the sun, warm like his personality-something Brainy can only imitate.

When they collide, it feels explosive, so much warmth in one place. But it gets smaller as they close each other in, and it should hurt. But Brainy has never felt more whole, and Clark has yearned for something like this for over a millennium.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy starting to grow self-conscious of his appearance of his new human body, and Clark assuring him that he'll always look adorbable.)

"Clark." He says, once. "Do you ever wish I looked different?"

"Well, you do, now that you're human. Or…as close as you could get to human, I guess." Clark tells him, shrugging. Brainy senses he doesn't understand.

"That's the _point_." Brainy says. "If I had to be Coluan, I'd look Coluan, and if I'm human- like I am now- it would be better if I looked _completely_ human. Not like…this." He gestures to all of himself, and Clark takes his hands, gently.

"Well, 'this' is still adorable. Regardless of what species you are." He says, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting really mad at Clark, and punching him in the face.)

(set in 2x08)

"Brainy, please tell me what's wrong. Seriously, we can talk-" Clark pleaded, still in the bottled city, powerless.

"No. We're beyond talking. You have trusted me for so long, yet now you doubt me?" Brainy asked.

"We've relied on each other. We've almost never kept things from each other. And now I find out you kept such a big part of yourself from me?"

"You understand why."

"Yes, but…this was the wrong time to find out."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I guess. You?"

Clark didn't see the punch coming, but from him, right then, it stung even more.

* * *

(prompt: something involving Clark and Brainy + plays.)

"So…the author gave away the entire plot, including the ending of the play, in the opening monologue?" Brainy asked, as the curtain call was going on. "That seems pointless."

"It's poetic." Clark argued. "The author was a poet, as well as a playwright. He was trying to demonstrate that the 'star-crossed lovers' were doomed either way, and despite that, they at least tried to be together, which was the point of the rest of the play. Because of their example, their families can begin to patch things up, and heal as one."

"The 'star-crossed lovers' were short-sighted teenagers who were in lust, not love."

"Their goal to unite their families against impossible odds was admirable!"

Brainy smiled. "Maybe you are right." He said. "But that was not intentional, and thus cannot be attributed to them."

"Probably not." Clark said. Then, after thinking for a few moments, "Two households, both alike in dignity…remind you of anyone we know?"

"I couldn't possibly imagine. But I hope that couple's ending is better than this one."

"It should be." Clark answered, kissing him. "Although, unlike them, we are star-crossed in a more literal sense."

"That was a terrible joke."

"At least you recognized it."


	17. Chapter 17

(AU of Pesky's fake-dating fic where Kara and Mon-El are still dating, and Kara agrees to fake-date Brainy so Mon-El will leave her alone)

"Brainy... I'm so tired of him. Sometimes, everything's great between us, and I feel so good about being a positive figure in his life... and sometimes, he does these ridiculous things that make me angry, and upset, and I just- I'm just done."

"I'm sorry, Kara. If there's anything I can assist you with, I promise I will." He hugged her, and she was the happiest she'd been since she'd been able to save Lena's life.

"Now I see why Clark says you're such a great hero." Kara said.

"He says that?"

"Of course. He- gosh, I think he used to have a crush on you."

Brainy smiled. "That feeling was mutual." he said. "But, back to your situation. I believe I may have a plan..."

"I knew you'd think of something eventually. You're still the smartest being in the galaxy, after all."

"Thank you, I try."

* * *

(in which a season 1 SG villain returns)

"Hey, Indigo!" the blonde Kryptonian says cheerfully, as the Coluan woman materializes in her apartment. "Figured you'd be back eventually."

"Good, you were prepared. Maybe now, you won't be so disappointing." Indigo snarls, claw-gauntlet glinting in the light.

"Oh, I won't be fighting you, Indigo." Kara says, stepping sideways and revealing a green figure. "He will. Meet the one person who hates your family more than Clark and I do. Or should I say, his family."

"You…traitor…" Indigo gasps, as Brainiac-5 prepares to strike.

"I wouldn't cross me, Brainiac-8." The smaller Coluan warns. "Or you'll end up like our ancestor."

* * *

(set in an AU where Clark and Brainy are dating at the same time as Kara and Lena are)

"So, you're Clark's boyfriend. Kara's told me about you." The CEO says, sticking out her hand. Brainy shakes it.

"I could say more or less the same to you." Brainy replies. "But Kara never told me your name, what is it?"

She looks at him, blinking. Her expression reads _you don't know_ _ **my**_ _name_?

"It's Lena. Lena…Luthor." She says, pronouncing the last word with bitterness. "And yours?"

"My true name is Querl Dox." Brainy says. "But I am commonly known as Brainiac-5."

Lena flinches at the name, but simply says, "It's nice to meet you, Querl."

"Same to you, Lena."

* * *

"You know, Querl, my brother Lex once mentioned working with someone named Brainiac." Lena said, after considering his title for some time.

"Only once?"

"Not just once. I mean, they worked together multiple times, but he only told me about him once."

"And what did he say about him?"

"He said…oh, what was it…something along the lines of "He's an unimaginative, double-crossing emotionless bag of bolts who deserves whatever Superman does to him.""

"That sounds about right." Brainy said, nodding. "And of course, you aren't the only Luthor I'm familiar with either."

"Our legacy survives into your future?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

* * *

She wasn't ready to let it go, but like she realized, there wasn't any alternative.

Things were tense, between her and Brainy, at first. They were awkward around each other for a while after the "crossing dimensions" debacle, when they found out at least 2 pairs of their alternate-universe selves were couples.

But after seeing how much Clark loved him, and talking to him outside of missions, Kara Zor-El became comfortable with Brainiac 5. And it got to the point that, when she next encountered Indigo, she said proudly: "I met one of your relatives, and that one's my _friend._ "

* * *

(AU where Kara is brought to the future by Clark himself, when he was still with them shortly after LOSH season 2, but she's around the same age she is in SG)

Kara enjoys being there.

Really, she does.

She may not have been the closest to her cousin, until he summoned her to the future, but she enjoys seeing him like this, younger, only starting out as a hero.

He reminds her of herself, and this version of himself is helping her understand him as she knows him, in the present day.

But still, despite how much she likes the 31st century, befriending the Legionnaires, even the one she had reservations about (Clark had a _boyfriend_. Who was a _Brainiac_. How was she supposed to react?) she'll never truly belong there.

* * *

(prompt: Instead of Brainy fake-dating Kara to get Clark's attention, imagine Clark fake-dating Winn to get Brainy's attention.)

"Clark... this might not be the best idea." Winn said.

"Why not? If there's any way to make him jealous, it'll be by dating someone who's similar to him. You're super-smart, you're a nerd, we're already friends."

"We are?"

"Yeah, of course. And I'm sure we'll get to know each other even better soon."

"I guess. But...Kara told you about my last relationship, right?"

"She did. I promise, I'm not going to treat you like that."

"I know." Winn said. He wanted to do it, of course. He didn't know what Brainy would say, how it would affect any friendship he'd possibly have with the Coluan. But...

"I can't say no to Superman, can I?" he asked.

"That's the spirit." Clark said, hugging him. "Thank you. You won't regret this."

 _I sure hope not._

* * *

(in which Winn and Brainy have a conversation)

"Okay, repeat that, because I do not believe I fully understood." Brainy said.

Winn was- more nervous than he'd like to admit- looking at the Coluan, undisguised for the first time in the DEO.

"I learned your species' coding language in about 45 minutes, and, uh…used the computer virus I created a few years ago to shut Brainiac 8- Indigo- down. Temporarily! But still." He corrected himself.

"And when you were uploading the malware to her system..."

"She was choking me."

Brainy's expression grew concerned. "And you're still here…that's remarkable. You are remarkable."

"I like to think so."

"It's true."

* * *

"Look at this." Winn says, smiling widely and holding up a glass, in a toast to the two people he's lucky enough to have as company. "A Schott, a Brainiac, and a Luthor, not trying to kill people. I'm so proud of us."

Lena and Brainy sit to his left and right, at the small table they're occupying. They have their own drinks, and look just as pleased as Winn is.

"We're the black sheep of our families." Says Lena, lifting her own glass. "Or, more properly, white sheep. Using our families' names for good."

"Here's to us." Brainy finishes.

* * *

(prompt: "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this…")

"You're so cute when you're half asleep like this … " Lena muttered, ruffling Brainy's hair. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there on her couch. It was a nice change from his usual expression, so austere and concerned with his reputation, unless he was around friends.

She supposed she looked like that too, most of the time.

She, Brainy, Winn- all burdened in the same way, each finding different ways to fight the darkness that threatened to consume them.

Kindred spirits, they three. It was lucky that they'd found each other.

Brainy stirred. "You're cuter when you're awake."

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

(a series of crossovers featuring a certain Cartoon Network show about aliens)

(prompt: B10/LOSH AU Clark and Brainy meeting for the first time (at the Plumbers Academy or wherever).

"Hey, little guy." The Tetramand says, crouching down (but still not on eye-level with the Galvan looking up at him, who thinks he resembles an Earth spider at the moment). "You lost?"

"Not unless this is not the location of the Plumbers Academy. Which I am supposed to be starting at today."

"Oh." The Tetramand answers. "No, you're in the right place. I just thought…that's mean. Never mind."

"I am too short to be a Plumber?"

"…Something like that."

"Then perhaps something like this could change your tiny mind." The Galvan pulls out a cube from his supplies, green and purple and metallic. It covers him, and soon the other is staring at a Mechamorph, in the same colors as the cube.

"Nice trick." The Tetramand says, extending one of his hands for the other to shake. "I'm Kal."

"Querl." Says the Galvan in the suit. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

(in which Brainy meets a character from that series)

He'd once had his ancestor, the very first Brainiac, described to him as a virus that wouldn't die.

Looking at this creature, with a name like _Malware_ , no less, he realized such a phrase was just as accurate to describe it.

"So you are the one with an intelligence that rivals that of my creator." The creature said. Brainy shivered. _It even sounds like him_ , he noted. "Yet you are a child."

"I heard you had trouble fighting another child." Brainy answered. He shifted into battle mode. "But unlike Ben Tennyson, I will not be nearly as merciful with you."

* * *

He couldn't tell the difference, when he was first getting out of the pod- he'd just heard his voice, and thought he was there.

Then he saw the sign that read 'Bellwood' instead of 'Smallville' or even 'Metropolis', and realized something was very wrong.

"Hey Rook, check it out! Someone messing with time-travel, who's not related to me!" the boy who sounded like Clark exclaimed, seeing him appear.

"You cannot tell that just by looking at him." A blue-skinned alien retorted.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't."

"I do not know who you people are-"

"He even talks like you, partner! Hey, new guy, I want to introduce you to my friend here-"

"-But I am pretty sure I am not in Kansas." He smiled as he said that, knowing Clark would have been proud of him for making a movie reference. This boy, however, did not seem to notice.

"Why would someone like you want to go to _Kansas_? Never mind. We'll help you."

"You do not want to know my name first? Or where I am from?"

"I assumed you were going to tell us that."

"And I am safe here? I do not need to hide my identity?"

"Yeah! In this city, everyone knows about aliens. You don't need to worry about that."

"As for the safe part, however…" the blue alien interrupted. "You cannot guarantee that. Trouble always seems to find us. Especially you, Ben."

"I am quite used to trouble." Brainy told them. "I will be fine."

* * *

In another world, Kal-El was a being found in a pod by humans, crashed on Earth.

In this one, Clark Kent was a human, who himself found a pod that had crashed to Earth. He thought that year's vacation was going to be the most boring summer ever, traveling with his dorky cousin Kara and their weird grandpa Seg in an RV around the United States.

But as Clark reached out his hand toward the device in the pod, and after the device had pretty much glued itself to him, he realized he had definitely thought too soon about that.

* * *

He doesn't look dangerous, the blond boy who can control technology- he's so _small_ , such an easy target for bullies.

Clark, former target of bullies, had to help him out, right? And with his new watch on hand, he could actually do something for once.

So he did.

By the time he realized it, that there was something about the look in the boy's eyes, the way he talked about how his parents rejected him as if he wanted it to happen all along…it was too late for either of them to think about how they could have been friends.

* * *

(based on chapter 5 of Pesky's fic, in which Brainy considers the 'bad boy' title)

They kept calling him a 'bad boy'.

Brainy knew they meant it differently, of course. He'd researched slightly before Clark's time, to the late 20th century, and at some point discovered that their 'bad' was closer to 'good'. Being a 'bad boy' was something that commanded respect.

It meant that person was untouchable. Unfazed by the outside world. Rebellious, but sympathetic.

Not "descended from someone who killed billions of people, and probably destined to do the same one day".

He didn't want to, of course. But he had the feeling that at some point, it would happen, and they'd see.

* * *

(set after the 'coffee machine' series of minifics)

"I'm gonna tell her." Clark said to Brainy, smiling. Brainy looked as confused as Kara herself, but unlike Kara, seemed like he might be annoyed instead of intrigued by whatever Clark was going to say next.

"Wait, tell me what?" Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the time Brainy fell in love with a _coffee machine_."

" _Clark_."

"Seriously?" Kara said, giggling. "Was it cute?"

"Well, it ended up being terrifying. But at the beginning, it was, and Clark was totally jealous."

"Was not!"

"Was so." Brainy corrected. Kara looked back and forth between the two as they bantered, and found herself smiling as she remembered how friendly they still could be with one another, even after all these years, all the separation of time between them. _I hope I have a friend like Brainy someday_ , she thought.

"Wasn't as bad as the time you were jealous of me and Alexis." Clark shot back.

"Alexis who?" Kara wondered. Clark, meanwhile, blushed almost as red as his cape.

"Luthor." Brainy admitted, as Kara and Clark stood there with matching open-mouthed expressions.

" _What_?"

* * *

(prompt: I mourn your absence)

Sometimes, after returning to his own time, Clark would wake up and forget he wasn't in the 31st century anymore.

He'd almost call his city New Metropolis, for example, or be disoriented by the architecture outside the window of his office.

He'd expect there to be a Superman museum in the city, and feel disappointment that it was yet to be built.

He'd think the Fortress of Solitude would be less empty, and- though he didn't know where it came from- would feel happiness, satisfaction, when he looked at the bottled city of Kandor.

He'd believe Brainiac wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

(prompt: My destiny is in your hands)

Clark knew Brainy trusted him when he gave him the backup disc - though he didn't know what that was at the time.

It was Brainy's way of saying "Take this part of me – a microcosm of my life itself – and keep it with you, until this is over. I believe in your abilities, even though we've only just met."

It was for that reason that Clark wasn't upset when he learned Brainy had Kryptonite.

After all, Brainy trusted Clark with something that could possibly end his life.

Why shouldn't Clark trust Brainy with something that would do the same?

* * *

(prompt: Supercorp AU + things you said when you thought I was asleep)

Clark still couldn't tell him. They'd been getting closer, after the invasion, after Querl had saved the city again - but he just… wasn't able to say it. Say the three words that would change their relationship permanently.

Clark told himself he almost didn't mind keeping it from him. With Querl - or Brian, as he was calling him more and more- he didn't have any kind of weight or responsibility on him, and Brian could let his guard down.

Querl whispered his first _I love you,_ one night with Superman, and Clark almost couldn't say it back to him.


	19. Chapter 19

(because I have 10 minifics of Brainy with a pet spider (see chapter 11 for her intro) here are 10 minifics of Brainy with a pet spider)

"Why'd you name her that?" Clark asks.

"I, um…was kind of hoping you would not understand the reference." Brainy tells him. Clark just looks at him, confused.

"Brainy. I took plenty of English classes in high school. I studied root words, even. You literally called your spider 'bad spirit'."

" _Believe it or not, some of us can relate to such a name_." Brainy whispers, hoping fruitlessly that Clark won't hear him.

"Are you still talking about the spider?" Clark asks.

"For now, I am."

"I'm sorry." Clark says, hugging Brainy, even letting the spider on him. "It's a good name."

* * *

(Desdemona gets loose! Shenanigans.)

"Brainy, I swear I just saw the creepy-ass _thing_ you call your pet skitter behind that couch." Lightning Lad says, pointing.

"Desdie!" Brainy exclaims, using his flight ring to hover over to said area, inspecting it carefully. "Whoever let her escape is going to regret it."

He turns to Lightning Lad then, and says: "Thank you for letting me know of her release, though. I know how much you dislike her."

"Anytime, weirdo. Have fun finding your spider-girlfriend." The older boy responds.

A moment later, the announcement: "Attention, Legionnaires. Everyone within the headquarters, do NOT move. This is very important."

* * *

(Brainy can't find Desdemona. Clark helps him.)

"How'd you lose a tarantula?" Clark asks, moving things gingerly around the lab, looking up and down for Brainy's new pet. Brainy's looking around too, but Clark also catches him just looking at him a few times.

"I don't know. I was busy. I suppose it just got out of its cage somehow." Brainy says. Clark knows he doesn't sleep, but he still looks and sounds tired.

"You were irresponsible, and you lost it." Clark corrects.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Clark." Brainy says.

"You know I'm right."

"I know a lot of things. That isn't one of them."

* * *

(One or more of the other Legionnaires bonding with Desdemona, surprisingly)

Timber Wolf is…gentle, with Desdemona- he knows what it's like to be treated like a monster, after all, and doesn't wish that on anyone or anything else who doesn't deserve it. And after seeing how all types of creatures were treated by his father, something like this is a method of making up for what he did.

Phantom Girl doesn't mind her, either- she'll happily let her crawl up her arm, rest on her shoulder. She's not scared, as she knows she can just phase through the spider if she ever tries to bite her.

(She doesn't, for the record)

* * *

(Brainy thinks Desdemona is squished, makes a joke about it. Surprise, she's okay)

"Well." Brainy says, thinking about ways to plan the funeral. They'd just had one for the stupid coffee machine, he couldn't very well have one for his spider until at least a week from then. If he could convince the others to have one for her at all. He knew only 3 of his fellow Legionnaires actually tolerated the spider's company. No one would cry for Desdemona, that was certain.

"Given her name, I cannot say that this was not unexpected." He continues.

"Brainy." Tinya says, phasing into the room then, tarantula nesting in her hair. "Relax, your spider's alright."

* * *

(Someone calls Desdemona a 'bug'. Brainy is hilariously offended, Clark calls him a nerd)

"My Desdemona is not a bug. Nor is she an insect." Brainy corrects.

"Then, what is she?" Lightning Lad asks.

"She is an arachnid. Something entirely different from either of those categories."

Clark adds "Duh." And Brainy scowls at him, before returning to what he was saying.

"Specifically, my spider is of the species classification Grammostola pulchripes, formerly Grammostola aureostriata, genus Grammostola, family Theraphosidae, suborder Mygalomorphae, order Araneae, class Arachnida, phylum Arthropoda, kingdom Animalia. But you can just call her by her name."

"*Nerd!*" Clark coughs.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Gotta say, I'm kinda with him on this one, Brainy."

* * *

(DEATH BATTLE: DESDEMONA VS. Q-T)

Brainy's amused by the competition- he just got this spider, and she's competing for attention with the coffee machine that he uses most often.

He didn't think the spider would react either positively or negatively to the coffee machine.

So he's surprised when he finds her out of her cage, one day- behind the coffee machine, and if he didn't know any better, he'd think she was trying to take it apart.

"She's jealous, just like-" Clark starts, but cuts himself off. "Uh. I knew I didn't hate her."

That attitude is only reinforced when the coffee machine turns traitor.

* * *

(Anyway how did Brainy even get Desdemona. Why does he have a tarantula, of all species. Why do spiders even exist in the 31st century. Why is she named after a character from a Shakespeare play. What even, Brainy.)

"You can find amazing things on the Internet, Clark." Brainy says, and if he had eyebrows, Clark swears they'd be wiggling.

* * *

He isn't a monster yet.

He knows they don't think of him as a monster.

But.

It doesn't hurt to help out a fellow creature with a negative reputation, even an organic one.

* * *

"Of course spiders exist in the 31st century. You didn't think _everything_ disappeared, did you?"

* * *

He finds the name, as with many things, through an Internet search. It's fascinating, how this now-ancient author's works have survived, taking names from similarly-dead languages.

* * *

 _"Ill-starred". Appropriate._

* * *

(Brainy has to leave the Headquarters for a weekend, someone ends up having to bug-sit Desdemona)

Saturn Girl wakes up one morning to a spider cage outside her door, inhabitant safely inside, thank goodness, with a Post-It note on the outside.

(the Post-It note is probably Clark's contribution)

The note simply says 'YOUR TURN' and Saturn Girl wonders, briefly, if this is a punishment or a threat or some combination of the two, until she remembers Brainy bought a spider last month and now he's away. And apparently, it's her duty to take care of her until he comes back.

It's very important.

 _Should've seen this coming_ , she thinks, and takes the spider into her room.

* * *

(Brainy introduces Desdemona to Kara)

"You have a spider!" Kara said, trying not to sound scared. "Of course you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brainy asked, genuinely curious.

"I mean, you're…kinda weird. No offense. One of those… science-types. Like my friend Winn. It only makes sense that you'd have a pet you wouldn't need to devote much care to. Having a pet spider is perfect for you."

"There is no reason for you to be scared of her. You are made of steel."

"I'm aware." She looked at the tarantula again. "Does she have a name?"

"Desdemona."

"Seriously?"

"That was what Clark said."


	20. Chapter 20

And more Gem Legion minifics!

(a version of Last One Out of Beach City, feat. Lena Luthor as Mystery Girl)

Kara sees her, and knows if she had a heart, it would've stopped.

This woman is, for lack of a better word, stunning - she's never seen someone with hair that shiny, lips that red, eyes that green.

Peri and Kell are staring at her. More precisely, staring at Kara, who's staring at the mystery woman.

When Kara goes to get cups for her friends' sodas, she sidles up to her, and Kara loses all coordination.

"You sure talked to her." Peri says once the woman leaves, coughing "Dork" into his elbow.

"Shush." Kara answers, as she starts the car.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion Kara + P: While driving or in/around a car)

"Kara, why were you acting like such a _doofus_ around that woman?"

Kara continued to drive, ignoring Peri's insult as she concentrated on the road. She silently thanked the Diamonds that Alex had given her driving lessons, before Kara had moved out of the house to live with other Gems.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kell asked. "She is attracted to the human, and wants to enter into a relationship with her."

"I'm not- I don't!" Kara protested, but she knew it was futile. "How do you know? You're not a mind-reader."

"I didn't have to be. Your actions spoke for themselves."

* * *

She couldn't stop staring at her hand- the hand which had been touched so delicately by the mysterious woman, her manicured nails reflecting the setting sun as she gave Kara the note that, after Kara had opened it, found contained the woman's phone number, and the initials _L.L._

"That doesn't help." Kara complained to the other two. "There are a few L.L.'s in this town. It's difficult to tell which one she is."

"Yes, but there's only one with that number." Peri noted. "Perhaps you should call her?"

"You think I could borrow Alex's phone?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion Clark + A- fire, flames, excessive heat)

Martha and Jonathan Kent loved their son, and counted themselves lucky that they found him. Even if said son was a red, sentient rock person from outer space, he needed a home, and he loved them too.

However, said son was still emotionally vulnerable, at least early on, and they found out very quickly that he could control fire.

Perhaps control wasn't the right term, though. Their house had the scorch marks to prove it, and they'd received minor burns as a result of their son's temper tantrums.

They learned to give him space whenever he was upset after that.

* * *

(prompt: Kara and Peri fusing in front of Aquamarine when listening to music, just to make him mad.)

"Let's fuse." Peri whispered into Kara's ear, and Kara smiled at him as they moved into their positions.

Aquamarine couldn't take his eyes off them, as they danced- Kara looked almost effortlessly graceful as she moved towards Peri, and he had no idea someone as short as Peri could kick their leg up that high, when Kara dipped him - but his amazement turned to anger when they leaned into each other, about to kiss, and then Peri looked at him backwards and _winked._

Their fusion emerged after that, kneeling down and giving him a look that was all schadenfreude.

* * *

(prompt: Kara getting poofed into her Gem for the day, and Peri and Kell taking care of her Gem.)

It's so quiet there, in the barn without her. Darker, even though time passes by the same, despite their joy and their light being gone.

Her Gem sits in a cushioned basket under a heat lamp, vigilantly guarded by one of Peri's little robots. Peri himself tries working on projects, talking with Clark using the video chat on a computer that hadn't imprisoned him, but in the end his prevailing thought is always I miss Kara.

All Kell can do, meanwhile, is stare at her Gem and wait, knowing that at least Kara's getting some peace. _Better than the alternative._

* * *

"I can't believe this! They're actually here!" the teenage boy whispered excitedly. He looked like he was about to pass out, from how happy he was, and Clark could only stare.

"For months, I've been trying to capture images of the elusive Gem Legionnaires for my blog, Keep Metropolis Weird. But, as can be implied from their description, they do not often leave their headquarters. Their very reason for leaving should be investigated…Wait! Who is this one!" He turned his camera and phone to Clark.

"I've never seen you before. But you're _obviously_ one of them."

"I am. Who're _you_?"

* * *

(prompt: Gosh, imagine Howlite telling Peri to give Clark a bunch of kisses and insisting that it's a thing humans do for their friends.)

Clark wasn't expecting it, but he certainly wasn't going to question it.

("Howlite, are you sure this activity is consistent with common human behavior?"

"Of course! This is how all humans interact with their close friends."

"But we are not humans."

"We can still act like them, can't we?"

"…I suppose we can."

"That's the spirit. Now get on out there, big guy. Clark'll love you."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence.")

Peri was smothering him with kisses, tickling his face, and Clark couldn't help but laugh.

Soon Clark began to kiss him back, and Peri was even happier.

* * *

Kara knew, from too many times accidentally venturing into her family's dreams, that people usually preferred their subconscious thoughts private. That, unless she couldn't help it, doing so was not acceptable.

But what good was a 'dream warrior' without a battlefield?

She thought that problem would go away, once she met Clark and the others, and moved into Clark's barn. Gems didn't dream, if they didn't want to. She wouldn't have to worry about violating Peri or Kell's privacy.

Until she found herself in a sterile, pale facility, Peri at her side, facing a tall yellow Gem with a whip-sword.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + 9: things you said when I was crying)

Kara woke up gasping, face wet with tears. She'd known what Peri had been through before, but- she'd been there. She'd seen Yellow Diamond again, stern eyes and intimidating presence, and she'd felt just like when she was first created, serving him.

Then there was Yellow Agate…the one who'd hurt Peri. And when she'd tried defending him, she remembered the whip-blade first around her wrist, jerking the weapon from her hand, then hitting her in the back, sending her to the ground.

"Kara. I'm sorry." Peri said, snuggling into her side.

She hugged him, knowing he needed comfort even more.


	21. Chapter 21

(prompt: BrainySupes + "What will it take to get you to believe me?")

(set in the AU where Clark meets Brainy only after he meets Brainiac)

"What will it take to get you to believe me?"

"About what? That you're from the future, or that a Brainiac actually means well for once?"

"Both."

Clark sighed, pacing back and forth in his apartment, the three Legionnaires watching him.

"Well …" he said, finally. "I believe the future part, your outfits are enough to convince me of that. But as for you… doing something worth believing in would be a good start, wouldn't it?"

Brainy smiled. "I haven't killed you yet. That's something."

"That doesn't prove anything. Maybe you're planning to lure me into a trap or something."

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + the color green)

It was safe to say, at least for a while, that green wasn't Clark's favorite color.

For a long time, it was associated with the meteor rocks that'd rained over his town the day he arrived on Earth– the ones called _Kryptonite._

He felt stupid, having a rock as his weakness. He was so powerful, yet _that_ could bring him down?

After joining the Legion, though, he began seeing green in a better light, given one of his closest new friends.

Maybe it wasn't the color itself that he disliked. Maybe he just needed to focus on a different shade.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy sometimes just grabbing Clark's face and kissing his forehead while Clark is talking to him because he loves his boyfriend so much and loves hearing him talk.)

"I can't believe this happened." Brainy said wistfully, looking at his boyfriend. (He couldn't believe, after all that time; that word had become truth instead of wishful thinking)

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"The two of us _, together_. It seemed impossible, don't you think?"

"Kind of. But after everything we've been through, we deserve this."

"I don't."

"Are you kidding?" Clark said. "I love you, and you've suffered a lot because of your family. But you never gave up on being a good person, and-"

Brainy kissed his forehead, and Clark smiled.

"Please, keep the compliments coming."

"Of course."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + tears)

"Brainy, I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, but…"

Brainy braced himself for the worst, as usual. Even from Clark, the most positive figure in his life, there were always caveats. Always something keeping them from being together, putting a hold on their relationship with no solution in sight.

"I love you." Clark said.

Brainy remembered, then, the Coluan who told him Clark would never love him. Remembered Clark under the effects of red Kryptonite, telling him he'd never fall in love. Remembered what he'd told himself, those things and many more.

His face felt wet, and Clark looked at him in alarm.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, wiping the tears away from Brainy's eyes.

"No." Brainy said, kissing him. "Everything's so right."

* * *

(BrainySupes + things you said too quietly)

(set in the "Brainy as a ghost" AU again)

The battle ends. Clark's alone.

Sure, there are people congratulating him- he's why they won, he came back to life to help Brainy defeat the Brainiac programming. But he isn't the real hero here. And he knows the person who deserves the recognition is gone.

He likes to think he doesn't need thanks, as a hero- seeing others happy with those they love is enough. But he can't say that anymore.

There's too many things he wants to say, too many things Brainy won't get to hear, but only three words he regrets not saying when he was still alive.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy being dared by Phantom Girl to eat a ghost pepper.)

"Okay, but why _this_ one?" Clark asked, holding up the pepper.

"Ghost. _Phantom_. Duh." She said, first gesturing to the pepper, then to her costume. "Also, you have heat vision. I thought it'd be fun to try to find something that could measure up to that."

"Clark, that is not good for you." Brainy said. "There could be…unexpected consequences…"

"You gotta eat it too, Brainy." Phantom Girl reminded him. "I dared both of you."

"Oh." Brainy remembered, face falling.

"Don't be a weenie." She said. "Now, both of you. On the count of three. One, two, three… eat the peppers!"

* * *

(and some more Brainy and Brainiac 1 conversation)

 _You know they don't trust us now._

"Superman still does."

 _Kal-El places his trust in many things, most of them illogical. You are not special._

"He loves me."

 _He does not. And after what happened on Kandor? They all doubt you._

"So, what can I do to regain their trust?"

 _That act would be futile. It would be more efficient to follow my plan. Then you will show them who is meant to truly lead._

"I know what you consider leadership. I am not destroying planets like you did."

 _I said nothing of the sort. Presumption is a dangerous thing, Brainiac-5._

"So was getting information from you in the first place."

 _Yet you did so anyway. Do you regret that?_

"No."

 _So you at least trusted me enough then. Why not now?_

"That… is a good question."

 _Then do so again. You are not one of them now. I am still the only one you can trust._

"You are right."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + soulmate AU)

Clark doesn't have a soulmate. That's the only explanation - he's set apart from humanity in so many other ways, why should this be any different? He'll always be an outsider.

Brainy doesn't dwell on the concept of soulmates much - the concept was dismissed by the Coluans he was raised by as illogical, and furthermore unrealistic, especially for Brainy himself. But, privately, he thinks: _Whoever my soulmate is, they must be very unlucky._

Later, when he's reading about the exploits of Superman, he feels a longing, something like desire.

It isn't until the two meet that everything makes sense.

* * *

(prompt: AU where that one Justice League Unlimited episode featuring the Legion and something equivalent to the LOSH series happened in the same universe)

He's waited too long for this-the time that history records he recruits other heroes from the past.

One in particular, even though history also tells him that one is doomed.

From the moment he meets her, it's like seeing the experienced Superman all over again. She's confident, strong, so brave. Not deserving to be dismissed as only someone's cousin.

Even when she's fighting him, he understands why, and wants to tell her the truth about why he's organic. How great an impact Superman truly left on his life.

When she says she's staying, it's like hearing the words from him.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy's tarantula starts following Brainy around everywhere. Walking behind/beside him, riding on his shoulder, etc. Everyone is trying not to be creeped out by it.)

The thing Brainy likes about having Desdemona around: People give him space now. They're more hesitant to actually interact with him, once they see her. Before, they'd just start talking for no reason, a human concept.

That was not pleasant for him, especially since he was used to an environment where nobody talked to him, and almost everyone gave him more space than he'd expected. Being with the Legion changed that- suddenly he was needed.

Brainy didn't mind being needed. But honestly, if people had to stay away from him, he preferred that it'd be because he owned a spider.


	22. Chapter 22

(prompt: Brainy having to finally tell Clark that he's not the best kisser.)

"Brainy, since we're dating now, for real, is it okay if we kissed? You and me?" Clark asked, smiling softly in that way Brainy liked so much.

Brainy looked almost guilty as he gazed into Clark's eyes. After too much time wrestling with himself on whether or not they should be together, he'd finally decided he wanted to try a relationship with him. Thankfully, Clark had reciprocated, but now he would probably think Brainy didn't want to fully commit.

"Clark… please know that I have never kissed anyone before."

Clark only leaned over and whispered "It's okay. Neither have I."

* * *

(prompt: Gosh, can you imagine how Clark must feel, teaching Brainy to play checkers only for Brainy to end up beating him at it every time they play?)

"You know, I could have read the instructions online." Brainy said.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Clark asked. "I like playing games with you."

Brainy scoffed as he made his next move. "I understand why this game is popular with human children."

"Why? Because it's easy?"

"I was not going to say that."

"You implied it."

"I did not. I meant I, too, enjoy games- no matter the difficulty- as long as you're here."

Clark looked down at the board. "You won." He said, amazed. "On your first try."

Brainy smiled up at him. "Rematch?"

"You know it."

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + "Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not.", set after Pesky's fake dating fic)

"Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not."

"Not like I have a choice." Brainy said. "I mean, I have no home here. And after the, ah … fake-dating incident, it is unlikely that Kara would let us both stay in her apartment again."

Clark nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure you want to see what my apartment looks like, right?"

"Yes. So, fortunately, unlike the last time, we will have all the privacy we need."

"Privacy for what?"

"You know. We _are_ dating now. It only makes sense to take further steps in our relationship."

* * *

(prompt: the Justice League talking about previous relationships)

"Wow, you all are boring. What about you, Superman?"

"Oh, this should be fun. Or not."

"You're the worst." Clark said, before continuing. "Anyway. My first girlfriend was Lana Lang, back in high school- I had a crush on her forever, and after her old boyfriend was out of the picture for good, things were off and on for a while- but we were happy a lot of the time."

"There's something you're not telling us."

"… My first boyfriend was named Brainiac 5."

"What."

"You're going to have to explain yourself."

"He was a good person, honestly!"

"I'm sure."

* * *

(Sky High AU part 1)

"Stop _staring_." Kara said, lightly backhanding Clark's shoulder, pulling him away from looking at the blond boy at the back of the bus.

"What? He looks lonely back there. It just seems like he could probably…use a friend."

"Are you kidding? Clark, you know who his family is, right?"

"No. Unlike you, I didn't grow up learning about this stuff."

Kara rolled her eyes. "His grandfather's name is practically synonymous with _evil genius_. Everyone in their family is super-smart, just like him. This kid is probably no different."

"You don't know that for sure." Clark said, looking back once more.

* * *

(Sky High AU part 2)

"You don't have to do this on your own, you know." Kara said, pushing Clark aside and glaring at Querl. "I'll fight him for you."

"Kara. I want to talk to him." Clark said, facing Querl again. "Besides, he doesn't look tough. Even a _sidekick_ like _me_ could take him."

"Clark, no-"

"Listen. I'm sorry that my dad put your grandfather in jail. But you don't have to be like him. I- want to be your friend. Please." Clark pleaded. Querl looked unconvinced.

"If you think you can convert me to your side, then you know nothing about me, _Kal-El_."

* * *

(prompt: The Legion getting stuck with a Coluan infant somehow, and the others making Brainy take care of her. He is not good at taking care of babies.)

"What are we going to _do_ with her? We're all busy, and finding a family for her will take who knows how long, especially since…"

"Well, we have to take care of her. Take shifts, you know."

"None of us know how to handle someone like her. Except maybe..."

"Yeah, but he's not…you know. Might as well go with Superman."

"That's a bad idea. She'll hate Superman. I know it."

"Who hates Superman?" Brainy interrupted, opening the door of his lab to see some of the other Legionnaires, with Saturn Girl cradling someone in her arms. She pulled back the blanket to reveal the Coluan symbol on the girl's forehead.

"I'm sorry to force this on you. But we found her on patrol, and figured there was nobody better to take care of her than you."

Brainy sighed in resignation. "I will do my best."

* * *

(prompt: Clark sometimes rolling over in bed and rolling on top of Brainy. Brainy is not amused.)

Clark loved sleeping in the same bed as Brainy.

Brainy, unfortunately, could not say the same about Clark.

He loved Clark, really, he did. But being with someone made of steel, especially as intimately as the two of them were together, made Brainy feel like he was made of Kleenex sometimes.

Like, for example, when Clark decided in his sleep that he wasn't comfortable on his own side of the bed, and went over to Brainy's side.

After a few broken bones on Brainy's end, and Clark finding Brainy fallen on the floor, however, he seemed to get the message.

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy.")

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." Clark said. "They tell me that the original Brainiac destroyed my home planet, absorbed the information of countless others, and you're going to try to do the same - but with even more planets."

Brainy urged him to go on.

"But I don't believe that, Brainy. I know you're a good person, and you don't really want to follow his example. You never have. You're a hero, against all odds, and I admire you so much for that. So please, keep fighting. For me."

"It's cute how you still try to care."

* * *

(Prompt: Clark finding out that Brainy can grow robot-tentacles.)

"Clark- don't leave. Please." Brainy said. "I still care about you, I really do … stay here. With me. It's easier that way."

"No. I have to help the others. Imperiex is -"

"It doesn't matter."

Clark felt himself being pulled back, flexible- he guessed he could call them tentacles - wrapping around him, bringing him close to Brainy's face.

"They can take care of themselves. But I want you to be safe. That's why I asked you to stay."

"You've never done that before." He said, looking at the tentacles.

" _Oh, I can do a lot more than that_."


	23. Chapter 23

(Orphan Black AU, in which Brainy discovers he's a clone)

He didn't know anything about where he came from- his birth family, who he would've been if he'd been adopted by someone else.

All he did was run. Leave people behind. It was what he knew how to do best.

He didn't need to take care of anyone, though he'd caved, once. His biggest regret, the daughter he was going back to now.

And then he saw himself step off the train platform. Saw himself, in the suburbs. Saw himself, as a scientist, getting sick.

Himself, as a killer.

Running wouldn't do any good, now.

Now he needed some answers.

* * *

(prompt: Clark "throwing" Brainy a kiss, but Brainy has no idea what he's doing.)

Clark's breath landed in a perfect lip-shaped outline on Brainy's cheek, that felt colder than usual for a moment before returning to its regular temperature, and Brainy reached up to touch the outline, slightly stunned.

"What was that?" Brainy asked. Clark had assumed he wouldn't need to explain it, but then again some gestures had been lost in the 31st century, or Brainy was so starved of affection that he'd never had something like that done to him before.

"I was blowing you a kiss. It's a thing people do sometimes in my century, when they really like each other."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy and the other Legionnaires planning a birthday party for Clark, and Brainy having to figure out the pinata.)

"Obviously it can't be a normal piñata. Clark would destroy it _and_ the candy, no problem." Lightning Lad pointed out.

"So, we get something that'll stand up to his super-strength. No big deal, we'll just find a car or something in a junkyard, and use that."

"But what about the rest of us?"

"We could get two piñatas, maybe. One for us, and one for him. It's fine, we can afford it." Phantom Girl said. The others nodded, and Brainy wrote it down on his notepad.

"So, what would Clark hit his piñata with?"

"His fists, probably."

"You aren't wrong."

* * *

(prompt: Clark buying Brainy pink bunny ears like Louise Belcher's.)

"Clark, not to discount the fact that you got me a gift…" Brainy said, taking the bunny ears hat out of its box and tentatively putting it on. "But these look ridiculous."

"Well, I saw how much you liked watching Bob's Burgers with me, and when I saw them in the store, I thought you'd like to have something to remind you of that!"

"That is nice and all, but perhaps something that is not worn by _the nine-year-old girl_ would be better." Brainy answered.

"Oh." Clark said. He turned Brainy towards a mirror, and he saw himself with the hat on for the first time.

"On second thought…" Brainy said, tugging the hat lower, almost to his eyebrows, "I _like_ the look of these."

* * *

(Doctor Who AU)

He was so normal- normal job, normal family, normal friends. It made him tired, cycling through his routine day after day, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine anything else.

Statues coming alive in the lobby of the Daily Planet, however, were not normal. Someone showing up, grabbing his hand and ordering him to run, then shooting them with a- screwdriver?- Also not normal.

"Clark Kent." The man said, after things had slowed down enough for Clark to tell him his name. He still didn't know his. "How would you like to see the universe?"

"Is it like this all the time?" Clark asked. This man made him nervous, excited, and a little bit scared, but he was the most interesting person he'd ever met, and he'd give anything to travel with him.

"Always."

"Just give me some time to say goodbye, okay?" He couldn't leave his family and friends without warning, after all. Even for something like this.

"I have all the time in the world." The man said, winking.

* * *

(In which Brainy and Clark watch Disney movies)

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess, I've already won that_." Megara sang. Brainy stared as she continued, and he'd never more identified with a character than that moment.

Clark watched, focused on Brainy's reaction moreso than the movie itself. It was hour eleven of that day's Disney marathon, and this was so far one of the movies they'd both related to. Clark saw himself in Hercules, child with god-like powers learning his strength amongst mortals, and Brainy…

Well. He was a breath away from singing out loud. But Brainy didn't have to say it. Clark already knew.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy breaking his arm after an accident in his lab, and Clark being there with him when it happens.)

He almost passes out when it happens, and it's only thanks to Clark that he's able to get to the infirmary so quickly.

"Clark…wha-?" Brainy said when he woke up, lifting his arm to see it plastered in a white cast.

"You broke your arm." Clark said. "Guess you weren't expecting that, huh?"

"No, I figured. What I did not see coming was the pain. This has happened before- as I'm sure you know- but now that I'm…human…it completely shocked me."

Clark smiled down at him, bringing out a yellow cardboard box. "You know, on the rare occasions I've broken an arm, what would cheer me up was always drawing on the cast. So I could have something nice to look at. You want me to draw on yours?"

"Can't hurt any more than this." Brainy said, attempting a joke.

"Any requests?" Clark asked.

"Why don't you surprise me?"

When Brainy looks at his cast again, after waking up from another nap, he sees blue instead of white, and in the middle, a familiar red-and-yellow symbol.

 _Thanks for leaving your mark on me_ , he thinks, and passes out again.

* * *

(Brainy and Brainiac 1 conversation again, prompt: "They're monsters".)

 _They're monsters._

"You have no authority to talk about my friends like that."

 _Look at them, how they fight against these robots in your simulations._

"What does that have to do with anything?"

 _They tear them apart so easily, having no regard for how artfully crafted this artificial life they face is._

"There's no time for that in a simulation. On the battlefield, it's do or die."

 _I'm sure you told yourself that as well, when you programmed the simulation that involved yourself saving Superman._

 _He did not need saving. He would have been fine without you._

"That is what you think. You do not know that for certain."

 _And what do you think, Brainiac-5? That they treat you so differently, just because you are their friend? Deep down we both know they only have you on their team because you are useful to them. If you were not…let us just say that you would be no different than those other robots to them._

* * *

(In which Brainy's mom teams up with Lena's mom)

"Fabala Dox, of the 31st century." Intoned the brunette woman, turning from her position at the window to face the blonde, putting one hand on her desk. "My name is Lillian Luthor, and we are going to come to terms."

"I have read the history files on the Luthors." The other woman responded. "This meeting seems uncharacteristically…hospitable, for one who despises extraterrestrials so much."

"That may be true. But it seems, even though we are of two planets, we share one goal. You are aware of your son's admiration of Superman?"

"Unfortunately."

"My daughter shares a similar attraction to his National City counterpart. It is quite…irritating."

"I understand."

"If we are to rid our children of their infatuation with these false gods, it is best that we put aside our differences for the time being. As Lex once did when he worked with your-"

"Great-grandfather. Vril Dox, first of his name."

"Yes." Lillian said.

"That partnership did not end well for either of them." Fabala noted.

"Then let us hope that we do not repeat their mistakes. We will meet again soon to discuss the particulars of _our_ partnership further, I assume?"

"We will." Fabala confirmed. "Good day, Ms. Luthor."

She turned to leave, then added,

"By the way, I prefer to be addressed as Brainiac 4."

* * *

(minific slightly based on the song "Something Just Like This", by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay)

Brainy had spent countless hours poring over books of legends, of myths and heroes, real and fictional, to attempt to find what was so revered about those who 'represented the best of humanity'.

He certainly didn't think he'd count one of those heroes as his best friend, years later.

Clark had thought, for a long time, about the type of person he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. The type of person he could turn to for anything, someone he could risk it all for.

He didn't expect he'd find that person so far in the future.


	24. Chapter 24

(prompt: BrainySupes + "I know you're better than anyone else")

"I know you're better than anyone else."

"Ugh, don't _say_ that." Clark said.

"It's true- at this point in time, you objectively are. There's nobody as powerful as you, or as good." Said Brainy. "And I don't know why, of everyone you could've chosen… you chose me."

"Really. You don't need to tear yourself down for me- I chose you because I love you. And we make each other stronger. I don't know what kind of a hero I'd be if you hadn't come into my life."

"I could say the same- if I could call myself a hero before."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "I couldn't stand the person inside me")

"I… I can't _stand_ the person inside me." Brainy says. Getting the words out feels good, somehow- like now that he says them, he believes them.

"You don't have to, Brainy. Even though he's your great-great-grandfather. He sounds awful."

"He is. The things he says… you should hear them. They're so wrong, so cold… uncaring for anyone or anything… only interested in claiming knowledge for himself. Be glad you don't know him yet, Clark."

"Believe me, from what you say about him, I am." Clark said. He then hugged Brainy to himself. "But I also believe you can fight him."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy knowing that Clark likes Bob's Burgers, so he tries to make him a burger one day as a cute little surprise. It probably doesn't go well.)

"Brainy?" Clark says. He's in-between bites of a cheeseburger Brainy made, and though he likes it, there's still something… different about it. Nothing like the ones his parents make.

Also, it smells weird.

"Mmm-hmm?" Brainy asks, looking up from his book. He's been trying not to look at Clark, but at the same time he can't look away from him, doesn't want to miss a single reaction.

"Did you, uh… remember to take the plastic off of the cheese, before you put it on the burger?"

Brainy panics. "Was I supposed to?"

"You're lucky I have a stomach of steel."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "I have a question… why?". Continuation of the last one in chapter 22)

"I have a question… why?"

Brainy stroked Clark's face, smiling as he held Clark at his mercy. Clark was struggling, but with how tightly Brainy's tentacles were holding him, he and Brainy both knew such an act was useless.

"I told you, Kal-El. My eyes have been opened to the possibilities of accepting wisdom from the past. And, of course, the conqueror from the future assisted in reawakening that part of myself."

"That's not you… please, you can still fight it…"

Brainy laughed. "How long have I fought my legacy, only to have every attempt fail? No good deed goes unpunished, old friend. It's best to just be who they thought I've been all along. At least I don't need to lie to myself anymore."

* * *

"Hey Brainy, what do you think of "Querl Kent"? Or would "Querl Kal-El" be more appropriate? Wait, would my name be the same, or should it be "Kal Dox-El?" Maybe "Clark Kent-Dox"? "Clark Dox-Kent?" "Kal El-Dox"? Which sounds the best to you? And I'm thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I don't want it to be too cold though. For your sake."

Brainy smiled, amused at his boyfriend's rambling. "What are you on about, Clark?"

"When we get married! I asked you, right?" Clark said, bewildered. "I totally remember that."

"I don't." Brainy said. "But I'll marry you anyway."

* * *

(prompt: "Can I open my eyes yet?")

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No." Brainy said. "This is how this process goes in all your movies- I must finish getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You will see." Brainy said. Clark was obedient, and stood there, keeping his eyes closed.

"You may open your eyes now." Brainy said again, and Clark did. Brainy knelt there, in front of him, holding a ring.

"Kal-El…or, perhaps, Clark Kent." He began. "I was told multiple times, and indeed believed myself for many years, that I would never understand love, or 'fall in love', as you organic beings say, with anyone. I thought that nobody would love me, whether it was because of my nature as an android, or because I am still a Brainiac, even though the programming connecting that legacy to myself has been removed from me."

Clark nodded, not certain where this was going.

"However- and I will keep this part brief, I promise- you have proven me wrong. And over the years we have known each other, that fact has made me so happy. I only request that this happiness last as long as you will allow it to. Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman, in any of your names: Will you marry me?"

The kiss Clark gave him, then, told him he didn't even need to ask.

* * *

(prompt: Clark trying to crawl into Brainy's bed without waking him. As you can guess, it doesn't go so well.)

Problem 1: Clark is heavy, compared to Brainy. The bed creaks, sags, under his weight, and he swears he even hears a crack from below as he crawls onto the bed, trying his best to be quiet.

Problem 2: Brainy's a very light sleeper. Though that could probably be expected from someone who usually doesn't get much sleep at all, and didn't need a lot of it, before.

But Brainy isn't upset, when Clark gets into bed with him. He only stirs, smiles, turns from facing the wall, and tries to pull Clark closer, Clark turning towards him as well.

* * *

(prompt: Clark asking Brainy an innocent question about his parents, and wondering why Brainy starts crying.)

"Sorry I couldn't come back with you last time." Clark says. "I was busy- my parents took me on vacation with them."

Brainy only looked at him quizzically. "What is a 'vacation'?"

"Oh! It's when someone goes somewhere else with their family, and just… enjoys their company, for a period of time. No work, no school, just doing things with the ones you love most. Don't you ever go on vacation with your parents?"

Brainy put his head in his hands, and when Clark touched his shoulder, he looked up at him, tears on his face.

"Guess that's a 'no'."

* * *

(more of Brainy interacting with the Crystal Gems, see also chapter 11)

"Hold still."

The Gems stood, pointing their weapons at Brainy, who was about to be shown Steven's house. Unfortunately, Steven's guardians didn't appreciate uninvited guests.

"Who are you?" Amethyst asked.

"I…" Brainy thought about lying, but didn't know what would happen if he did.

"My name is Brainiac-5. I'm an alien from another dimension. And I just want to go home, if you don't mind."

"Forgive us." Pearl said. "The last one who 'just wanted to go home' ended up trapped in an unstable fusion."

"I do not understa-"

"You will." Said Garnet, taking off her visor. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Clark…this looks amazing." Brainy says, reaching out gingerly to touch the new uniform.

"The credit has to go to one of Kara's friends. He's the one who designed it." Clark responds.

"Remind me to thank him later." Brainy whispers, taking in the blue color scheme, red patches on the outside of the sleeves, red boots with black edging, gold circle meant to evoke a belt at the waist, red high outside collar with blue on the inside. But…

"I cannot wear this." he admits.

"Why not?"

"I am not worthy of it. Your family's coat of arms."

"I'm sorry, but that's bullshit." Clark says. "It's the symbol of the House of El, yeah, but you know what it means?"

"No."

"It's short for our family motto-El Mayarah: stronger together, in English. And if there's anyone who understands that, against all odds, it's you. Trust me."

Brainy looks up at him, wiping away a tear.

"After all, if you're going to be part of the family, you gotta wear the uniform to match, right?"

All Brainy could do then was stare, eyes widening, as Clark smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

And more Gem Legion minifics

(prompt: Aquamarine + "You're jealous, aren't you?")

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Peri asked, playful smile on his face as he and the light blue Gem watched Kara and Lena.

"Of course not." Aquamarine said, kicking at a rock. "I just… believe she could do better. She is a Gem, a high-class one commissioned by a Diamond, and yet she wastes herself on a human?"

"You would not say that if you knew who that human was." Peri said, glaring at him. "She is good and smart, and if choosing her says anything about Kara as a person, she clearly has good taste."

"But... they cannot even _fuse_!"

* * *

(prompt: The Barn Squad playing Five Nights at Freddy's and Kell saying "jumpscare" right before a jumpscare happens, Peri getting angry because he keeps losing, and Kara clutching onto the both of them eating popcorn.)

"Jumpscare." Kell said, quietly.

Peri ignored him, focusing on the screen. Kara and Kell sat in the chairs behind him and looked over his shoulders, Kara holding a popcorn bucket and eating nervously, and Kell just staring solemnly at his face, waiting for reactions to whatever was going to happen.

Clark had bought this game for him, on recommendation from Howlite and Mahogany Obsidian.

In retrospect, given what they preferred to watch on television and in movies…he should've asked Benitoite.

There was movement on the screen, and Peri yelped, Kell smirking and saying "I warned you." as he did so.

* * *

(prompt: Gosh, Peri and Kara accidentally fusing when they dance to make Aquamoron jealous, and them being so happy about it.)

One moment, Kara was twirling Peri around in her arms, Peri's feet a good several inches above the ground.

Then, they were Brochantite, twirling around as one being, hugging themselves. Their ponytail settled down as they stopped, staring at Aquamarine who had been watching them. His expression had changed from annoyance to exasperation, seeing the two of them dance, and now he looked disgusted.

"Kara, I would've expected your standards to be higher." He said.

"Kara's not here right now. We're-"

"Does it look like I care? Just bring the hot one back, will you?"

"I don't think so, Aquamarine."

* * *

(prompt: Gosh, imagine Kara, Peri, and Kell still doing the whole "Last One Out of Beach City" thing but Lena is wearing more casual clothing when she sneaks out for the concert. But afterwards, Kara sees Lena again in more formal clothing and can't believe how different she looks.)

She's having a difficult time, connecting the L.L. she met at the concert- brown leather jacket with white lining, black T-shirt and jeans, hair down and curled- to Lena-Luthor-the-mayor's-daughter, clothed in fancy blouses and skirts and dresses, hair either in a ponytail or straightened.

(Not like the condition of her hair said anything else about her, of course. She'd seen too many of the looks Lena had given her to say otherwise)

But, no matter what she was wearing, she couldn't deny she was still stunning- and that she still wanted to get to know her as much as possible.

(prompt: For the Gem Legion AU, Clark finding a little pink dog while out on a mission and deciding to keep her)

* * *

Clark didn't mind the desert.

The heat was comfortable for him, rather than unbearable, and while the snakes and chameleons and giant wasps were annoying, he could handle them. Even the larger Gem monsters weren't too much of a challenge.

It was the desert glass gem that annoyed him. The sand, shifting around constantly in huge structures, confusing him- it was just too much, even for Clark. It wasn't like the other Gem monsters he'd fought. He couldn't exactly beat up a beach.

Not that the mission was a total disaster, though. It did lead him to Sugar, after all.

* * *

(prompt: Clark introducing the other Legionnaires to Sugar.)

The other Gems came back, desert glass gem safely secured, to Clark being attacked (albeit lovingly) by a fluffy pink dog.

Alunite summoned his electric baton, assuming a defensive stance. The others stayed behind him, but remained cautious.

"Clark, what did we tell you about the monsters?" Alunite asked. "Some of them may look friendly, but… you remember what happened with Ayla."

Clark stood up, dog in his arms. "This one doesn't have a Gem. Besides, she already likes me, I can tell. Can I keep her, please?"

"I mean, we kept Mahogany." Howlite said, shrugging. "Why not?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

(prompt: Sugar sometimes nudging Lena closer to Kara so that she can kiss her.)

Sometimes, Peri swore that Sugar was smarter than a typical example of her species, in addition to looking different.

Although Sugar didn't come by the barn much, more often than not she arrived while Lena was around. And when Lena was hanging out with Kara, Sugar was clingier, with the both of them. She'd nudge Kara, and the Gem would rub the dog's nose, but Peri suspected that wasn't what Sugar wanted.

After seeing it happen again, and hearing Kell whistle something that sounded suspiciously like "Kiss the Girl", Peri got the message. But Kara and Lena were still oblivious.

* * *

(Winn trying to get pictures of the Gem Legionnaires for his blog, but the others (except for Clark) not wanting to get their pictures taken.)

"Clark, _please_ tell your friends I need their pictures for my blog!" Winn said, pleading with him over the counter where he worked. Clark smiled, trying to decide how to let him down easily.

"You have lots of pictures of me, right? I'm still a Gem."

"Yeah, but I've written so much about you already. My fans want new material. They want to see the rest of the Gem Legion."

"They…don't talk to humans much, Winn. Not to mention they have weapons that they will use on monsters- or _people_ \- who threaten them."

"I'm not threatening!"

"Threatening their _privacy,_ yeah."

* * *

Clark and the others are at the zoo. Clark keeps nearly bursting into flames in anger, every time Yellow Agate touches Peri.

Clark saw the weapon strike Peri's back as she moved him along toward the Peridots' control room, and it took all the strength he had not to break away from the others, pull out his shield, and poof Yellow Agate himself. He wouldn't even mind the consequences, if it meant Peri wouldn't spend another second being hurt by that Gem, who had already caused him such pain.

"Ruby. _Breathe_." Kell said, holding one arm. Kara held the other, but she and Kell looked just as uncomfortable with Peri's treatment by the other Gem.

"I'm fine." Clark said, pants on fire.

* * *

(prompt: Aww, imagine for the brief time that they got to be together, Kara taking care of Clark when they were in that Kindergarten on the asteroid together. Which, of course, Clark can't really remember because he was so young.)

She turns around, and looks at him like she's seeing a ghost.

The purple Gem's hugging him, crying over his shoulder, and he awkwardly pats her back, hugging her in return.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asks.

"No." Clark says. "I'm sorry."

"What about the asteroid?"

"Yeah, but that was…forever ago. I've lived with humans for so long that those memories seem like they're someone else's. Did you live there too?"

She remembers when he was small, when she'd pick him up, move him out of the way of boulders. When she'd hide him under her skirt from the Agate who came to inspect them sometimes. When she taught him shapeshifting, and they practiced side by side for hours.

"You have _no_ idea."


	26. Chapter 26

(Fake Dating AU + "I swear it won't happen again.")

"I swear! It won't happen again." Kara promised.

"That's good to hear." Clark said. "I was getting worried you were going to be a little _too_ attached to my best friend."

"You mean, new boyfriend?"

"Yeah. That too."

Kara smiled. "Well, now I'm happy with my new girlfriend, and Brainy and Lena get along just fine. So everything's okay now, right?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Clark answered. Then, "You aren't the only one in this family who fell for a Luthor."

Kara leaned in, intrigued.

"You'll have to tell me that story."

"If I told you, I'd probably kill you."

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Kara badly knitting a blanket for themselves and their partners, and Lena and Brainy loving it despite it looking terrible.)

Clark gets the knitting needles and yarn as a present from Kara, once, and she obviously expects he'll use them someday.

He doesn't expect how much he ends up enjoying knitting, or connecting with Kara over this habit. And when both of them begin dating, gifts are expected- so what do you get the woman who has everything and the android-turned-human who wants nothing?

Why, a gift from the heart, of course.

Lena and Brainy, separately, open their boxes, each receiving a large, lumpy blanket with the House of El crest. Kara and Clark watch them, beaming, them smiling shyly.

* * *

(AU where Brainy didn't join the Legion, but Clark still did)

The rescue mission on Colu was going horribly, at least for Clark.

Even though he'd explained to them that he didn't know anything about the first Brainiac, and the citizens were in danger from a threat Clark hadn't bothered to remember the name of, the ruling authorities of the planet still refused to let him help alongside the other Legionnaires. He was only allowed to interact with individual citizens, so as to not cause planetwide panic.

He flew down to a broken building labeled 'Dox' (a family name, he assumed) and, upon discovery that there was still someone in the building, entered it.

He searched the demolished rooms, trying to find the person trapped inside.

Finally, he saw something- a green arm, robotic, sticking out of the rubble.

He tried to pull it free, only to end up with a severed arm in his hand and a very angry-looking Coluan, around his age, rising to glare at him.

"May I please have my arm back… _Kryptonian_?"

Clark gave it over without protest.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here as soon as you can."

"Thanks for the advice." Clark answered. "I haven't heard that enough today."

* * *

(reversed-roles Doctor Who AU)

He carries the memories of an entire world with him, a world he saw destroyed. He's now the sole representative of his species, last son of his planet- as if saving the Earth wasn't pressure enough.

His friends don't last, and forget about family. He tries to be alone, but that's not who he is- he needs someone to keep him human, even though he's always looked like them.

He runs into the Coluan once, traveling to the 31st century, and Querl Dox finds a screwdriver pointed at his skull.

"Let me come with you", he breathes, inches away from extermination. "I…have nobody to rely on, in this time. There's nothing tying me here. I want to…to travel. To see worlds where I won't be recognized, or hated. Times where nobody knew my family's name."

"A member of the species that destroyed my planet would have a difficult time with that." He tells him. "But you haven't tried to kill me yet. So, for now…be prepared to run. With me, not away from me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

(ATLA AU, Brainy is the equivalent of Zuko)

He remembers it like it was yesterday, even though it was two years ago- the beginning of what would be his exile.

Listening to strategy talk, thinking, _this isn't right. Isn't logical. It's...needless._

Needless cruelty. His mother's specialty.

So he shouldn't have been surprised when she fought him directly, scarred his face and banished him with his tutor. Sent him on an impossible mission: Find the Avatar.

 _The reason why your family's so messed up in the first place_ , he thinks of him, as he stands on the ship's deck, going through Water Tribe territory before he sees the light.

* * *

(prompt: Now that Brainy's human, he tries to eat healthier, and Clark is trying to be a supportive boyfriend and going on the same diet. But he hates it.)

"Clark, you're going with me to the grocery store to buy kale."

"Why can't you just go by yourself? And more importantly- why _kale?_ "

"It's good for human bodies. And as a human, it would make sense to take care of it accordingly. Thus- kale."

"You are such a nerd. But again, why do I need to come with you?"

"You're the one with the present-day credit card."

"Ah. But at least let me pick something out for myself."

"Only if you eat some of the kale."

"Gosh, you're worse than Kara's girlfriend."

"It's because I'm a Brainiac, isn't it?"

* * *

(prompt: Jeez, Lena and Brainy planning out a vegan diet for their super-friends. And Kara and Clark planning on how they can cheat on their diets.)

"Ugh, Lena got me _vegan ice cream_." Kara complained, listening in on the conversation she and Brainy were having. Clark looked at her sympathetically. "I knew I shouldn't have told her about that dare Maggie and Alex had."

"That's awful." Clark said. "Brainy bought wheatgrass for me."

Kara made a disgusted face, before Clark said "It's okay, I'm gonna deep- fry them on my own later."

" _Clark_." She said, scolding him slightly. "Doesn't that, like, negate the entire purpose of the wheatgrass?"

"Yeah, but Brainy's not going to know."

"He is if you keep talking so loud." Kara said. "Ssssh!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, don't tell me. I want to make sure I've got your names right." Kara said. She turned to Garth first.

"You're Lightning Lad. Olympic-level athlete, that's cool. How're your siblings?"

"Mekt and Ayla are just fine."

Kara nodded, smiling, and then turned to Tinya. "Phantom Girl? Clark told me you and him saved the President of the United Planets together once."

"We sure did."

"Saturn Girl." Kara said next, pointing at Imra. "Clark says you're the reason he's alive."

"I guess I am." She said.

"Well, thank you." Then…

"Which makes you Brainiac-5."

"Yes."

"Clark says…he loved you."

* * *

Clark's lip-syncing to the theme song, bouncing on his couch, and Brainy sees the seams bursting.

"This is my favorite show right now; I can't wait to show it to you." He'd said, "And I haven't even caught up yet, because I thought we could watch together?"

Brainy had smiled, answered "Of course."

34 and a half episodes later, they're watching an episode that starts with a lion sleeping on someone's face and winds up being about a videotape, an alien mother leaving a last message for her son.

"Take care of them.", the mother says, and Clark starts crying.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + Dyspnoeliga- difficulty of breathing (which has almost nothing to actually do with this))

Brainy had stopped visiting the 21st century.

It wasn't because he didn't want to see his friends there. He was just… so busy. And he knew they were, too, of course.

The many battles Superman had with Brainiac over the years were a testament to that.

Still, though, he wished they could reach out to him somehow, let him know they still cared. Even if they thought communication with the future was impossible.

But it didn't hurt to contact them first.

"Brainy!" Clark exclaimed, once he'd realized it was really his friend. "It's been so long, I missed you."

"Me too." Brainy said, hugging him.

 _Clark's probably relieved that I'm still breathing_ , he thought.

"Kara wanted to invite you to her and Lena's wedding, but I had no way of sending you the invitation. So, sorry for that."

"Are they married yet?"

"No." Clark said. "Soon, though. Can you stay?"

"For that, of course." Brainy said. His mind went to images of Clark in formalwear, that didn't include his cape, and the thought was almost enough to make him dizzy.


	27. Chapter 27

BrainySupes + "You look incredible in that."

"You look _incredible_ in that."

Clark groaned, as he adjusted the black mask over his eyes and better positioned the blond wig. He thought he was used to superhero outfits by now, but this one just felt strange, originating from a fictional hero. One almost double his age, at that, and with no cape.

He really missed the cape. But it was only for one night.

"Terrible pun, but thanks. And you look like a clod." He said, looking over Brainy as he was putting finishing touches on his outfit's homemade limb enhancers.

"This costume was _your_ idea."

"I know."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting all soaked after going out in the rain and Clark fussing over him.)

"Brainy!" Clark said, advancing to him as he came inside. He brushed back his hair from his eyes, and gave him a big hug, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet.

"What is it, Clark? Why are you behaving in this way?"

"I was just worried about you. You left, and while you were gone, it started raining...and aren't you going to rust? Being out in the rain for so long?"

"That phenomenon only occurs with Earth-created machines. My kind experience nothing of the sort. Although it is unpleasant. And cold." Brainy said. Clark could see he was shivering already.

"I know. Come on, I'll get you a sweater, and we can warm you up."

* * *

"It's called a- *ACHOO* solar flare." Clark explained, blowing his nose. He lay in his bed, miserable, and Brainy took his tissue, quickly replacing it.

He set down the tray he was holding on the bedside table, and went around to the other side of Clark's bed, sitting down and waiting for the explanation.

"Do you think I know how it works?" Clark asked, guessing what Brainy was going to say before he opened his mouth. "All I know, is that my heat vision went out of control, and it left me without my powers."

Brainy squeezed his hand, and got up. "It's okay." he said, reassuring him. "I'll take care of you, for however long this lasts. I promise."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "I'm going to take care of you, okay?")

"I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Brainy said, holding Clark's hand. "You've taken care of me so many times, now let me return the favor."

"That's fair." Clark said. "I'm sorry I had to get sick on you like this, it was just…I got so _angry_ , and I couldn't… I just let all of it go. And now I'm powerless, at least for a little while."

"It's okay, I understand." Brainy answered. "Whatever you need, I'll get it for you. You're going to be fine, you only need to rest for now."

"Thanks. You're the best."

"I try."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy trying to impress Clark by winning him a toy from a crane game, but not being able to get it.)

"This machine doesn't like me. Trust me, I can tell." Brainy said, failing once more to obtain the stuffed dog from the crane machine.

"Brainy …" Clark sighed. "These machines are ripoffs. They hate everyone equally. Trust me, I've tried enough to know."

"But you are the luckiest individual I know. You must have won _something_ at some point."

"Nope." Clark said simply.

"Aw."

"Well…" Clark trailed off. "At some movie theaters, they have this crane machine that lets you try to get something until you win. And when you win, you get a rubber duck. Want to try it?"

* * *

(prompt: Brainy and Clark finding a cat with only two legs on the street or something, and Brainy deciding to make her some limbs.)

Clark heard it first, and though it was far away from where they were, he pulled Brainy towards the sound. Brainy knew he wasn't going to be able to stop him, so he let himself be dragged there, and when he was finally able to see again he and Clark were in an alley.

"Brainy." Clark said, pointing at the cat. "Look at it."

"It only has 2 legs." Brainy answered.

"You know…you could _probably_ do something to fix that."

"Puppy-dog eyes won't help in this situation, Clark." Brainy said, but knew he had no choice, and picked it up.

* * *

(prompt: Clark telling Brainy they should take the cat to an adoption center after Brainy gives her new legs, but he just can't give her up.)

"Brainy, we have to turn her in. I'm sure someone lost her, and would like to have her back. Or at least someone would like to buy her." Clark said. "Who wouldn't want an alien cat with robot legs? That's like, the coolest thing ever."

Brainy frowned at him. "Robot legs made by a _Brainiac_."

"Ex-Brainiac."

"Still."

"You forget most people on Earth don't know who your family is. And they won't care- you're a hero here. It's like being famous, but you also get respect."

Brainy clutched the cat tighter to his chest, stroking her.

"I'm still keeping her."

* * *

(prompt: Jeez, imagine after the fake-dating incident, Kara and Brainy accidentally kiss and getting so embarrassed. aka, in which I took this opportunity to write Kara on red Kryptonite again)

Brainy didn't see the red glow on her face until it was too late.

At first, he thought it was from the lights- Kara had taken Brainy to a club again, after all, because once again dancing wasn't exactly Clark's thing.

But when he touched her face, the redness in a spray across it like a sunburn, was when he realized something was wrong.

He didn't know where it could be, the substance that had infected her. And he couldn't even think about it, before she kissed him, hand that was already on his back creeping lower by the second.

* * *

She's looking down at him, disappointed.

In the past, he's opened up to her about his family, telling her about his desire to break free from their influence and be seen as his own person.

 _That's pointless_. She thinks. _You may think you're strong-willed, but you'll never be able to stand up against something that inevitable, coded into your genes_ , _for long_.

 _After all, look at what happened to me- I feel better than ever. And you can feel like that too._

"Kara, we need to leave." Brainy tries to say, but is silenced by her kiss.

 _Stay with me_.

* * *

(prompt: Oh nooooo, Clark and Kara both encountering red Kryptonite while Brainy is visiting, and him trying to calm the both of them down.)

Kara's looking at him like he's prey she wants to devour. Clark's gaze is similar, but he's concentrating on specific parts of his anatomy, the _sensitive_ parts more than others.

And there he is, standing before both of them.

He's reaching out, trying to hold their hands at the same time. He doesn't know which one he wants to help first- who would be a better ally against the other if worse came to worst.

The DEO is going to try to contain them, of course, Martian Manhunter is on his way, he'll help.

Brainy's there to buy him time.


	28. Chapter 28

(prompt: Gosh, the day after Brainy becomes human, the others are fighting over what food he should taste first with his new human tastebuds.)

Brainy slept a lot, those first few days, anywhere he could.

After one of those naps, he woke up to a grumbling sound in his new stomach, and a raucous argument between the Legionnaires, coming from the other room.

"I say it should be food from Earth. Maybe even from the 21st century? It'd be the easiest for him to get used to, at first."

"Ah, _no_. That stuff's unhealthy, and not easy to get. It should be something we can get here, in the city."

"Why does it have to be from Earth? It- oh there you are, Brainy!"

* * *

(prompt: Geez, Clark as a toddler, and Brainy trying to take care of him, but Clark is scared of Brainy, and Brainy has no idea how to take care of a kid.)

As soon as the toddler Clark saw Brainy, gazing up at him from inside the bundle of clothes that was his costume as a teenager, he yelped and attempted to hide himself in Phantom Girl's cape, ignorant of the fact that he was naked.

He took small glances at him, repeatedly, eyes wide and pointing at Brainy, trying to say his name.

 _Of course._ Brainy thought. _On Krypton_ , _Clark must've seen Brainiac, or heard about him from his father. He'd naturally associate his symbol with destruction_.

Clark tried again, but now his name came out sounding more like "Bran Flakes".

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "What do you think? Is purple my color?")

"What do you think? Is purple my color?" Clark asked, spinning around in the replica of Brainy's suit that he'd been given _. I'm glad this one stretches_. He thought. _I've ripped way too many of Brainy's clothes to ruin another one like that._

Brainy made a giggling-snorting sound, as he watched Clark.

"It certainly fits better on you." He said. "But I prefer you in red and blue."

"… Red and blue combined _are_ purple, though."

"Yes, Clark, but on your regular suit, they are separate."

Clark paused, and Brainy was looking at his back.

"… _That sure is a super-booty_."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "I AM NOT CUTE GODDAMN IT I AM INTIMIDATING.")

"I am not _cute_! Goddamn it! I am intimidating!"

Clark had to smile, looking down at his boyfriend's angry face as he ranted.

"You can be cute and intimidating, at different times." Clark said. "It all depends on who you're with."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Brainy asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I mean, in your battle mode, of course you're intimidating." Clark answered.

"The one that I don't have anymore. Don't remind me."

"Nobody says you can't build one for yourself. Although, I don't miss when you were _really_ intimidating."

"Please do not mention those events again."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Give it back!")

"Give it back, _please._ " Brainy said, attempting to get the picture back from Clark, but only clawing at air as Clark held it over his head. As much as he liked having a tall boyfriend sometimes, other times it was also infuriating.

"Not until you tell me more about Fabala Dox." Clark answered. They'd been friends for so long now, and only recently become a couple, but Clark still barely knew anything about Brainy's family, whereas Brainy, of course, knew all about Clark's. It wasn't fair, really.

"Alright! You want to know?" Brainy asked, voice rising. "She _abandoned_ me, Clark."

* * *

(prompt: Fake Dating AU + " You're so beautiful. ")

"You're so beautiful." Brainy said, looking up at Kara.

Kara smiled, but looked at him strangely. "I thought you liked Clark."

"I do. But I am also allowed to state facts, and that is one of them."

"You're pretty cute yourself, Brainy."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Between you and Clark, I could not ask for better romantic partners- real or fake. And I want to date Clark, but you are also amazing, and lately, things have been complicated and I've been feeling really confused, and…"

Kara cut him off with a kiss, but they were both unaware of Lena watching them.

* * *

(prompt: Fake Dating AU + "There's only one bed… ")

"There's only one bed…"

Brainy cut himself off when he saw Kara's glare, sensing that she knew what he implied.

"Oh no, don't even think about it." Kara said. "Either you get the floor, or you better stay on your side of the bed. No exceptions. We're not _that_ close."

Brainy smiled playfully. "We are fake- dating though. Wouldn't the two of us sleeping in the same bed make Clark _so_ upset?"

"Our goal is to make him _jealous_ , Brainy." Kara reminded him. "That might be going a bit too far."

"I promise to stay on my side, then."

"Good."

* * *

(prompt: Any AU of your choosing + " I brought you your coffee. ")

(the fake dating AU)

"I brought you your coffee." Supergirl says, hovering over Lena's balcony. The other woman turns around, seeing her holding the cup and a small paper bag, and immediately rises to greet her.

"Supergirl! This is a pleasant surprise." Lena answers. Kara lowers herself, and Lena takes what Kara's offered, peeking into the bag as she sets the cup down on her desk.

"It's a vegan breakfast sandwich." Kara says, as Lena smiles. "I know how you like to stay healthy."

"How considerate. Thank you."

Supergirl touches Lena's shoulder, then. "So, how are you? The last time we talked, you didn't sound like you were in the best place."

"I'm doing…very well, actually. I went on a date last night, with your friend Kara Danvers."

"And how did that go?"

"Exactly as expected."

"Which is…?"

Lena smiles again.

"You ask so many questions. Are you sure you're not a reporter?"

"I'd tell you if I was."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Was I really that drunk?")

"Was I really _that_ drunk?" Clark asked, in between throwing up into the trash can Brainy had helpfully provided next to the couch he and Brainy were currently sitting on.

"Yes." Brainy said. "Kara had to help carry you here. She, thankfully, remained mostly sober."

"Good for her." Clark said.

"Why'd you get drunk in the first place?"

"I dunno. I was just trying to see what it would take for that to happen. An experiment, y'know?"

"Yes, I am aware."

" … What happened after that, last night?"

"Well, it started with you and Kara singing karaoke together …"

* * *

(in which there are spoilers for SG, but this is the most likely way I could see the Legion appearing in season 3 right now)

"Clark?"

"Hey, Kara. What's up?"

"Well… There's this new bad guy, Reign. She calls herself a Worldkiller."

"Not friendly, huh?"

"Nope. And she's Kryptonian too- was sent to Earth the same day you and I were."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Would be really nice if we could team up again, to stop her…"

"I'd love to, but I'm super-busy over here."

" _Boo_."

"Hmm… I _do_ know some people who owe me a favor. I could call them, direct them over to National City."

"And who would these people be?"

"Let's just say, if I never met them, there'd be no Superman."

"…Your parents?"

"No! They're called the Legion of Superheroes. They're great, you'll love them, I promise."

"Alright, if you trust them."

"Absolutely. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't see them again in person. And tell Brainiac 5 that I miss him the most."

"…Wait, _who_ now?"

"Sorry, no time to explain, gotta run, love ya, bye!"


	29. Chapter 29

(prompt: Brainy and Clark trying to write poetry for each other, but their poems are terrible and laughable.)

"Are you sure you're meant to be a reporter, Clark?" Brainy's asking, almost laughing as he reads what Clark gave him. Clark, at the moment, is hiding his face, only looking at the paper with Brainy's careful handwriting on it. "Because based on your poetry, I somewhat doubt that."

"Two completely different types of writing, Brainy. And it isn't like yours is any better." Clark answers. "If we were in my college creative writing class, it'd get torn to shreds. And that's supposed to be a source of _constructive_ criticism."

"…Maybe I should only continue writing reports."

"Yeah. Good idea."

* * *

(prompt: Clark telling Brainy that he's sad that he can never sit on anyone's lap, so he turns into his big robot form to let him sit on his lap.)

"May I please sit on your lap?" Brainy asked, as Clark looked up at him from the couch.

Clark nodded, looking ever so slightly upset, and Brainy did so, being careful not to sit with his back to Clark's face.

"What's wrong, Clark?"

"You do this all the time." He said.

"And you are complaining about that?"

"No… It's just that I've never been able to sit down on anyone's lap. Because obvious reasons." Clark hadn't even been able to sit in his parents' laps without giving them bruises.

Brainy smiled. "There _is_ a way we can make this work."

* * *

(prompt: Clark learning to bake, just so he can bake a cake for Brainy. Not for any special occasion, just because he loves his boyfriend so much.)

Clark knocked on the door, five beats, then two. "Brainy, open up. I baked a cake for you."

Brainy let out a long sigh, and Clark could hear him slowly getting up and moving to the door. "Are you going to sit me down and throw it in my face?"

"No, no, that's what you do with pie. Cake is different. Especially this one."

Brainy opened the door, Clark beaming as he presented the cake to him.

"It looks like something I'd see at home."

"Yeah. Thought you'd enjoy it."

"That assumption was correct. And you'll enjoy it with me?"

* * *

(no prompt, I just really wanted to write Brainy taking Winn and Lena on a road trip in space)

They exit hyperspace, and Lena wants to throw up. It was necessary, sure, the coordinates Brainy put in would've taken years to get to without it- but she's sure this is normal, for first-time space travelers.

Next to her, as if reading her mind, Winn nods, and makes a gagging motion of his own, but manages to swallow it.

Brainy, behind the metaphorical wheel, looks back at them.

"Don't worry." He says. "The worst part is over."

"Where are you taking us, anyway?" Winn asks, and Lena smiles to herself, looking out the window. She remembers all her mother's anti-alien sentiments, how she planned to send them to a prison planet just for daring to live in her city.

 _Wouldn't Lillian be upset if she saw you now_? She thinks. Both she and Winn, though they have family members who are enemies of the House of El, would be far more anonymous here. Those threats were confined to Earth, thankfully.

Brainy, again silent, only continues to pilot the ship, arriving at a blue planet with what appeared to be three hollow circles on its exterior, in a now-familiar triangle.

"We're here." He says. "Since you have shown me such hospitality on your planet, Winn Schott Jr. and Lena Luthor, I thought it fitting that I show you the same kindness on mine. Welcome to Colu."

* * *

(prompt: Whenever Brainy is sitting between Clark and Kara on the couch, the two of them will sometimes kiss Brainy's cheeks at the same time, just for extra cuteness.)

Brainy didn't know how Clark and Kara did it - how they communicated so silently, looked into each other's eyes and said all the other wanted to hear without a single word.

How they were so mentally in - sync, that they'd do something at the exact same time, with barely a minute of planning.

But somehow, they did, and somehow it was always Brainy that ended up sitting between the Kryptonian cousins, and ended up being kissed on both cheeks by the two of them, simultaneously.

He'd smile, blush, look embarrassed- but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

(prompt: Please imagine: Space road trip with the Legionnaires.)

"You know…" Clark started, idea forming.

"What?"

"We're always traveling around, saving different planets and all…"

"Yes, we're aware."

"But it seems like we never get to see any of what we've been saving. And we're all from different places, but we don't really get to see what those places are like. And things are pretty quiet around here lately, so I was thinking maybe we could explore that."

"You mean, go on vacation?"

"Yes! Or a road trip, with all of us. Like, right now."

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

Clark ignored the fact that they couldn't go to his planet.

* * *

(prompt: Clark learning that it was Brainy's birthday a few days/weeks ago, and feeling so bad that he didn't celebrate it.)

"You didn't tell me your birthday was last week."

Brainy didn't look at him as he answered. "Clark, it isn't a big deal. It never is."

"No way. Everyone deserves a day to feel special, celebrate how far they've come in a relatively short amount of time. Especially you, after all you've done to help the team. We should do something for it, just the two of us. What do you say?"

"Clark, that is…very sweet of you. But I cannot accept this offer."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, it's difficult to celebrate the anniversary of my mother abandoning me."

* * *

(prompt: Imagine Brainy really did end up falling for Kara in the fake dating AU.)

"Kara?" he asked, looking up at her. They were dancing together, trying not to notice Clark and Lena watching them. But then again, Clark and Lena watching them was exactly what Kara and Brainy wanted.

"Yeah?"

"I believe now is the time… for us to kiss. Don't you agree?"

She smiled at him. "Have you been kissed before?"

"Not exactly." _Not by anyone real._

Kara looked confused, but didn't ask what he meant.

"Alright, now." Brainy said, standing on his tiptoes and pulling her closer. She was hesitant, Brainy felt it, but for him, it was better than any simulation.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy kissing on a ferris wheel and Phantom Girl flying all the way up there just to call them sluts.)

"You know…" Clark said, taking a hold of Brainy's hand as the two sat in the passenger car. "It's really nice, that we're doing this."

"Yes." Brainy answered. "Certainly nicer than the last time we were at a carnival together."

"It sure is. I don't miss that other Ferris wheel breaking down… using my powers in front of people for the first time…" Clark trailed off.

He turned to Brainy.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this."

Brainy was about to ask what, but Clark kissed him before he could.

A feminine voice came from beside them.

"Hey, _sluts_."

* * *

(prompt: So it just occurred to me that Brainy apparently can't write in English since he understands Clark because of the Flight Ring translating for him, so imagine Brainy writing Clark a love note and Clark not understanding what it is, because it's written in Coluan.)

There was a note slipped under his door, but he couldn't read it.

"Hey, what's the deal with this?" he asked various Legionnaires, who all responded with identical "I don't know"s. "Is it some kind of Legion secret code; that I don't get because I'm the new guy? Are you all trying to prank me or something?"

Coincidentally, Brainy, the only one who, Clark thought, may have been able to understand it, wasn't around.

Clark understood why when someone finally said "I dunno. Looks Coluan to me.", and when asked to translate it, answered "Brainy's saying he loves you, Clark."


	30. Chapter 30

And some more Gem Legion stuff!

(prompt: Peri being so scared of having to tell the other Gems that the Cluster is partially his fault, since he's the one who designed the parts for it, and now the entire planet is in danger because of him.)

(basically changed to Clark, Peri, and Ametrine (the Gem Legion Triplicate Girl) in a Keeping It Together-style scenario)

Beside Clark, Ametrine was shaking, looking up at where the gem mutants were emerging. Clark reached for Peri's hand, and the three of them stood together, Ametrine holding Clark's other hand.

They fell to the ground, more of them, trying to wiggle around. Ametrine knew they were relatively harmless, but couldn't help being on edge anyway. Then one of the columns fell, and a monster fully emerged, Gems looking like they were screaming before being twisted into something unrecognizable.

Clark pushed Peri behind him and Ametrine, as the smaller gem looked almost guilty, and he and Ametrine summoned their weapons.

* * *

(prompt: Howlite teasing Peri so much and being so playful with him because he's one of the few people she really knew back on Homeworld (other than White Diamond and White Diamond's Pearls), even though they weren't (and aren't) really friends.)

"Why do you talk to _me_?" Peri asked her, one day as their Diamonds were deliberating. He was fairly certain that because the Diamonds were so big, and so loud, that they'd never hear the puny words of a mere Peridot and a Howlite, so he was able to talk normally.

"I dunno." Howlite answered, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "I don't get to talk to other Gems much. Except the Pearls, but they're no fun."

"Fun has no place with Gems like us, Howlite."

"Maybe not, but you sure need it, considering how that manager of yours acts."

* * *

(prompt: Clark sharing stories to the Gems about the first few years of his life, as an emotional Ruby with the Kents.)

"Oh geez, Mom, don't show _him_ the pictures." Clark said, coming into the living room. Peri sat next to Mrs. Kent, an open photo album in her hands.

"Your friend was curious about your early years with us, dear. I had to show him." Mrs. Kent said, turning around to see him for a moment.

"You know what I mean, they're _embarrassing_." He said. "Like that one." The picture he pointed to showed him with his fists on the ground, hair igniting and scorch marks under his feet.

"Well, it's typical for Rubies. When they're angry, they can get quite…explosive."

* * *

(prompt: I know we say Kara acts like a mom friend towards Peri, but let's be honest, Kell probably has to act as the Mom Friend to those two to stop them from doing dumb stuff all the time.)

"Kara, you're doing _what_?" Kell asked.

"I'm gonna dive off the cliff, into the ocean. Saw it in a movie. It'll look great, Peri's taking a video of it and everything." Kara answered, smiling widely. Kell only looked uncertain.

"There is a strong possibility that you will crack your gem, and Clark and I will not be there to retrieve you and take you to the Rose Quartz healing fountain."

Kara scowled. "Gosh, you have to ruin all my fun, don't you?"

"That is what I am meant to do, technically."

"So, Mr. Grumbly-Grump Doomsayer, what _should_ I do today?"

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Kell somehow seeing how usual Rubies and Sapphires are supposed to look like, maybe on Homeworld or something, and Clark hugging them all because they're so cute and smol.)

Clark's eyes go starry as soon as he sees the Ruby vessel arriving near the barn, despite it trying to destroy said barn not five minutes before.

He's even more starstruck when the first Ruby pokes her head out of the vessel, followed by four more. He wants to talk to them, but Kell pulls him by his cape away.

"Clark, no. We can't trust them, we don't know why they're here- and with your size, they may think you're an _off-color_."

Clark pouts, but has to agree. Kell does know best, after all.

"Alright. What do we do, then?"

* * *

(prompt: Jeez, Yellow Diamond realizing that he's not strong enough to take on the entire Gem Legion by himself, so he force-fuses with Peri to try and get some knowledge over how to shatter them.)

"Peridot 5." Yellow Diamond says, stepping out from his skull-ship when he lands on the beach, only a terrified Peri left looking up at him. "You have eluded all attempts at capture. You have fused with my most faithful Agate, causing her ejection from the human zoo and subsequent corruption. You have betrayed the one you once most pledged your allegiance to. And for what? These pathetic _humans_?"

His foot came down on the house that was built for Clark, crushing it effortlessly. "These other Gems, also traitors? They are cowards. Not one of them will fight for you."

"You know nothing about my friends." Peri said defiantly.

"Is that so?" Yellow Diamond asked. "Hmm. I was considering shattering you right here, for your crimes. But… I may have use for you yet once more, little Peridot."

Peri gulps. "How?"

"You shall fuse with me."

* * *

(prompt: To vex, to annoy, to startle)

"Hey, babe!" said a feminine-sounding voice from outside the barn.

Kara got up immediately, unlocking the door and smiling upon her first glimpse of Lena.

Or at least, someone who looked like Lena.

Someone who was blue, and though they tried to hide it by shapeshifting a skirt instead of the usual jumpsuit, had a gemstone on a sensitive area of the human body.

They reached forward, kissing her without hesitation, but Kara pulled away, a disgusted look on her face.

"You're not Lena." Kara said, voice icy. "Dammit, Aquamarine!"

"You still kissed me."

"Only because you looked like _her_."

* * *

(prompt: Peri 5 feeling like an outsider among the other Peridots at the Human Zoo, when Facet K4J4 comes up and comforts him since she sees that he's scared and lonely.)

(K4J4/Kaja/Peridot 1- Kaja Dox, from the Green Lanterns comic series)

Peri didn't want to have anything to do with them. He never had- not on Homeworld, not on this Zoo facility. He just needed to do his job, so hopefully _she_ wouldn't hurt him as much.

But thankfully, she wasn't observing him and the rest of them right now. She'd thrown him into the metaphorical lion pit, leaving him behind while she was busy being a sycophant to Kell, and ignoring that Alunite and Kara had ended up in the human zoo.

"Hey." Said a Peridot, touching his shoulder.

He didn't turn around. "What?"

"Aren't I supposed to care about another Gem like me? I saw that you looked scared, and I wanted you to know it's going to be okay."

"No, it isn't. If you knew…more about me…"

"I don't care. We… as much as the others may deny it, we're like family here. And you're one of us. You don't have to feel alone."

Peri didn't want to tell her that he wanted no part of her family. He wanted his family back- his team. The Gems who lived in the barn. They were more family to him than the Peridots would ever be.

"I'm Facet K4J4, Cut 2k17. But you can call me Kaja. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Wow _, thanks_."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + Moonstruck- unable to think or act normally, especially as a result of being in love)

Kara was humming again, sweeping the barn floor with the wrong end of the broom.

Although, with that, it would be more considered "scratching" than "sweeping"

"Kara…" Peri said, tapping her shoulder lightly and making her look at him while he gently took the broom away, turning it to the correct position and placing it back in her hands. "You are ruining the floor."

"Does it really matter?" she asked, continuing to sweep but not humming. "It's a barn. And besides, nobody else is gonna see."

"Maybe that mystery girl would." Peri pointed out.

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "Whoops… sorry."

* * *

(prompt: Imagine Peri getting the chance to tell off Yellow Agate, at the zoo, for treating him and the other Peridots horribly for so long.)

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yellow Agate asked, voice rising as she turned to glare at the Peridots, after seeing the other Gems' attempted escape into the Ruby vessel.

"I cannot believe that you incompetent Peridots would let something like this happen! You continue to be a disappointment, both to me and to our Diamond. If there was a way of getting more of you onto the station, you can make sure I'd-"

"Not one more word, Agate." Peri said, turning away from the vessel and looking her in the eyes. "You have tormented them, belittled them, for long enough. They are only trying to do their jobs, and I am certain that _yours_ does not necessitate abuse."

"Who are you to speak against me like this, little Peridot?" Yellow Agate asked again, pulling her weapon from her Gem.

"Oh, I think _you_ know."


	31. Chapter 31

(prompt: Clark getting jealous of Brainy over something, for once. (unrelated to the fake-dating AU))

Clark didn't want to say it, but he was.

Everyone admired him for his strength, sure. They looked up to him, wanted to follow in his example. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the attention.

But he knew, really, he wasn't meant to be a role model.

After all, he didn't have to work to be a hero- it came naturally, as much as the sun shining down on him and giving him power.

The real heroes were people like Brainy, and Kara's friends Winn and Lena- those who had to fight to keep their heroism.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy trying to dance, but because neither of them can dance, it doesn't go well.)

"The only kinds of dancing I learned back home aren't exactly appropriate for this situation." He said, whispering into Brainy's ear as the two stood in place so close together, while a slow song played in the background.

"It is alright." Brainy answered. "I did not learn how to dance back on my home planet at all."

"Aw." Clark said. "So, what do we do?"

Brainy put his arms around Clark's waist, and Clark, in response, held his arms loosely around the back of Brainy's head, letting them rest there as the two swayed back and forth to the music.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy visiting Clark in the 21st century, and being in awe that Clark can kiss and hug his mom so nonchalantly, because he could never see himself doing the same with his own mother.)

"Hey, Mom!" Clark says once he's back in his time, Brainy holding his hand alongside him. Mrs. Kent is soon there to greet him, and Clark moves to hug her, as she kisses his forehead.

"Hello, Clark." She says, clearly happy to see her son again.

"You remember Brainy, right? My friend from the future?"

"Of course!" She answers. She bends down and hugs him as well, and Brainy flinches away from her touch at first, before letting her do so.

He looks down, embarrassed, and mutters something about never having a mother who hugged him, before he's hugged again.

* * *

(prompt: Winn driving him, Brainy, Clark, Lena, and Kara somewhere but the car is so smol that someone has to sit on someone's lap.)

"You know, Clark, Brainy and I could've flown above the car." Kara says, squeezed next to Clark in the backseat of the car. Brainy sits on Clark's lap, and Lena looks grateful to be seated in the shotgun seat, next to Winn.

"Are you kidding?" Winn says. "This is the first opportunity I've had to get Supergirl and Superman in my car at the same time. Not to mention the man who saved the 31st century himself, Brainiac-5." He sees Lena glaring at him, and adds "Also, obviously, the woman who saved National City twice, Lena Luthor herself."

"That's better."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "You're so cute when you pout like that!")

"You're so cute when you pout like that!" Clark says, ruffling Brainy's hair.

"I am not pouting. And I am not _cute_." Brainy answers. His pout becomes a scowl. "At least, not according to the general public of Earth. They believe that robots are unnatural, and unattractive."

Clark looked upset on Brainy's behalf. "Aw, don't listen to them, Brainy. Has anyone actually said you're ugly? To your face?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It was not a surprise to me."

"Well _, I_ think you're always adorable. And I'm sure there are other people out there who agree."

"Prove it."

"I promise, I will."

* * *

(prompt: The Legion canonically plays a weird computerized version of Spin the Bottle in the old comics, so imagine them playing it, and Phantom Girl rigging it so that Brainy can smooch Clark.)

Brainy felt like the luckiest person in the world, that night.

Of course, he knew most of the time that status belonged to Clark, and Brainy himself could be considered one of the most unlucky beings in the universe- but he was willing to forget about it, just this once.

Every time he and Clark kissed, he swore he was floating, and Clark was definitely hovering a couple inches off the ground, lost in the moment as much as Brainy was.

 _Don't you dare ruin this for them,_ Saturn Girl hissed at Tinya telepathically.

 _Wouldn't dream of it_ , she answered.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy and Clark kissing in the 21st century, and the two of them finding out the next morning that it's all over the news and online.)

"Oh god. Oh, no no no no _no_. This is not happening. No, no, NO." Clark murmured, scrolling through the news feed on his phone.

"What is happening, Clark?" Brainy asked.

"Look." He said, showing one article to him. The headline read "SUPERMAN dating BRAINIAC? It's more likely than you think!" "Somehow, someone saw us, and it got to the news. Now it's everywhere."

"I now understand your sentiments." Brainy said.

Clark turned back to the phone. "Gosh, they call you a Brainiac clone." He said, grimacing. "And this one suggests a love triangle between me, you, and _Lex Luthor_."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting addicted to a dumb video game, thanks to Bouncing Boy, and Clark thinking it's so silly.)

"Brainy?"

Brainy didn't look up from the phone as he answered. "Yes? What is it?"

"You have work to do."

"Clark, you know I can do that later. I need to get to this next level _now_ , my progress won't be saved otherwise."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Listen, I know you're smart enough to get your work done quickly. But that's important too, and honestly, this isn't."

Brainy stared up at him, eyes wide. "Why do you hate the idea of me having fun for once?"

"I never said that, I just -"

"Well, it sounds like you meant it."

* * *

(prompt: Idea: Brainy as a human wanting a new costume, and Clark trying to help him design a new one)

(aka an excuse for me to write something for my "after LOSH season 2, Brainy becomes a Green Lantern" headcanon)

"I guess I've just gotten tired of this costume, after wearing it for so long. And it would be good to find something that'd reflect the…change that's happened to me." Brainy confessed.

"Of course." Clark answered. "My cousin has a friend who could make a new one, maybe I could bring him he-"

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, and a green glow coming through the window, focusing in on Brainy.

"Querl Dox, of Colu." Came a voice, and Brainy could now see a ring in the middle of the glow. He stared at it, as the voice continued to speak.

"You have the ability to overcome great fear. There is a great crisis in the universe. You are needed." It said. Brainy put the ring on, slowly, and soon he was wearing a black-and-green outfit, a mask over his eyes and (thankfully) covering up the symbol on his forehead.

"…I guess we don't need to worry about finding you a new costume anymore." Said Clark.

Brainy was still quiet.

"Yes." Was his only response.

* * *

(prompt: Imagine Brainy still wanting to see his mother again, even though he knows she abandoned him, but not knowing how truly evil she really is.)

"Brainy, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You do not know that, Clark. 14 years can change a lot about a person. I mean, just look at _me_."

Clark smiled, then frowned. "That may be a problem. What's she going to think about how you've changed?"

"I do not know. And that is the point-I know almost nothing about her. But I want to."

"She left you when you were a baby."

"She is still my _mother_. And…it's not like I have anything better to do with my life now. I will find her."

"I'll go with you."


	32. Chapter 32

(prompt: in which Clark is turned into a toddler)

He appears in Kara's apartment, holding a baby in his arms as close as he'll let him.

"Miss Zor-El." The teenager says.

Kara takes a step back, trying to evaluate the situation.

"Please don't say you love me and want me to take this child." She tells him. He looks at her, confused.

"Sorry, previous experience when someone called me by that name. Not the best thing that's ever happened to me." She clarifies. "So, stranger, why are you here?"

"I want you to come to the thirty-first century, Mi- Kara. There's been an accident, and sources tell me you're the best person alive in your time equipped to deal with this problem." He says.

"And the problem has something to do with this baby?" Kara asks.

"How perceptive. The problem _is_ this baby. He isn't like this, usually- a gas was released into our headquarters, and when he went back to try to stop it, it affected him, making him, well…you see." The teenager thrusts the baby into Kara's arms.

Kara looks at the baby cautiously, then the teenager. "You act like I should know who this is."

"Of course. You are aware of your own cousin, aren't you?"

"You're telling me this is Clark." She says. "Duh! I should've thought of that sooner! Why else would someone be asking me for help with him?"

"According to the history files, you used to change his diapers."

"Just because I did, doesn't mean I wanted to. But I will again, if only because this is Clark we're talking about." Kara says. "But, before we leave…what is your name?"

The teenager gulps. "I have a few names. But Clark likes to call me Brainy." He says, simply.

Kara smiles. "Alright then, Brainy." She steps into the Time Bubble, baby Clark in her arms and pulling on her hair. Brainy stands beside her, programming coordinates. "Let's try to fix this."

* * *

(prompt: Clark-as-a-toddler-AU: Teeny Clark having a nightmare, and crawling into Brainy's bed late at night.)

Clark feels warm next to Brainy, when Brainy finds him in his bed.

He doesn't even know how he got out of the bed the others made for him, but at the same time, he's grateful he did - Brainy's glad to know Clark isn't afraid of him anymore.

"Nice to see you still like sleeping with me." Brainy whispers, hugging the toddler.

Clark makes a whimpering sound, holding Brainy tighter, and Brainy looks down at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Brainy asked, knowing Clark probably couldn't answer.

He didn't.

But he held onto Brainy the rest of the night.

* * *

(prompt: Clark-as-a-toddler-AU: Brainy trying to feed Clark, but he's cranky and making it difficult.)

By now, Brainy knows Clark most likely doesn't recognize what Brainy is, or who he's related to. He isn't scared of him because of that.

As Clark's struggled to state himself, he's scared of Brainy because he's a stranger, and he misses his parents. The Kents, specifically- he wasn't around Jor-El and Lara enough to miss them.

Thus, it's only logical that he doesn't allow Brainy to feed him, when he complains about being hungry. That's his parents' job, something that Brainy learns as he spends at least an hour trying, and only succeeds in when he enlists Kara's help.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy watching Bob's Burgers)

"So, what do you think? Of the show, I mean." Clark asked, as the two lay on the bed together, watching on Clark's laptop. After the (excrutiatingly long, but fun) Disney movie marathon, Clark had figured the two of them would watch a TV show next, and what better choice than one of Clark's current favorites?

Brainy smiled. "It is… interesting. I do enjoy it." He said. "Their family is so nice. It seems like it could only exist on television."

"Why?"

"A family that supportive of one another does not strike me as something that would happen in reality."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy asking out one of the Legionnaires to make Clark jealous after the whole Alexis thing.)

It didn't work.

All of the Legionnaires, he'd soon realized, already had someone they were romantically interested in-or at least, the Legionnaires he regularly interacted with. Asking one of them to go on a date with him would only break up a couple, which would make the other half of that partnership upset with him. Something he did not want, while attempting to guide them in the right direction during missions.

Sure, Lightning Lad flirted with him sometimes, but it was only for show. And Clark certainly wasn't convinced.

It was really a shame, he wanted Clark to be jealous.

* * *

(prompt: Red Kryptonite AU- Brainy, not knowing what's wrong with him yet, getting into a verbal fight with Clark, and Clark eventually getting so mad that he hurts Brainy.)

"Clark, we need to talk."

Clark frowned at him, and he looked bored for a moment, before asking "Okay, what is it? Get it over with."

"Something happened last night. With Kara and I. I just thought … you should know."

"Oh, good for her! She moved on with her life, after her jackass boyfriend was sent to the Ghost Zone. I'm happy for her, really."

"It is called the Phantom Zone."

"Look who doesn't care!"

Brainy didn't look happy. "You aren't mad?" he asked.

"Of course not. Now she gets to experience the cold, hard reality that is loving someone and realizing not only that you'll never be able to be with them, they'll never really love you."

"But I am human now. Should I not be able to love as you organics do?"

"You can, I guess. But I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what?"

"The truth is, she loves you… and you still love me."

"I am starting not to. You do not sound like yourself." Brainy said. A red glow, just for a second, flickered in Clark's eyes, and Brainy stepped backwards. He'd seen that in Kara, too, though he didn't realize it at first. And though he didn't like to think about it, he remembered what it had meant.

"There's something wrong with you."

Clark grabbed Brainy by the neck, lifting him into the air so Brainy's eyes were level with Clark's own.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with me." He hissed. "Now get out of my sight. I'd rather not have to look at your face right now. Especially when I could mistake it for someone else's."

He dropped Brainy, and he looked hurt, betrayed.

"If you continue with this behavior, I will not hesitate to force you to come to your senses." Brainy said, breathing heavily.

"Good! I'd welcome the exercise. Especially since that's definitely a losing battle you'd be fighting."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy waking up from a nightmare between seasons 1 and 2, but Clark isn't there, so he tries to either calm himself down, or go to one of the other Legionnaires for comfort in the middle of the night.)

Brainy wakes up, eyes wide open, breathing heavily.

He still remembers what he saw- he and Clark, fighting villains, flying around as usual. It would have made him happy if it wasn't something his mind had come up with to distract him from the reality; that Clark wasn't there at all.

The dream took a turn for the worse when he was in the path of someone's weapon- and Clark flew in front of him, taking the weapon's full force upon himself. Unfortunately, it had contained Kryptonite, which caused Clark to now fall, Brainy flying after him and catching up to him on the ground.

"Hang in there." Brainy said, taking Clark's hand. "You are going to be fine."

Clark didn't try to speak, but if he did, Brainy knew he would've said he was lying.

"I know you were only Superman for a short time." Brainy said, voice attempting to comfort him. "But you have proven yourself to be someone truly worth admiring."

Clark smiled, despite the pain he was suffering.

"You're a true hero." Brainy continued.

"I learned it all from you." Clark said, in-between coughs. Brainy's eyes felt watery, as he felt Clark's breath slowing down, saw his eyes closing, and Clark's time had finally run out.

Brainy cradled Clark in his arms, as he awoke, but the tears on Brainy's face remained.

Brainy heard a knock on his door, but didn't want to get up and answer it.

The door opened anyway, and he heard a voice.

"Brainy?" he heard Saturn Girl call.

"Go away." He said, voice muffled as he covered his head with his pillow.

"I sensed you were upset." She answered. "I only wanted to know what was wrong. Would you like to tell me about it?"

Brainy slowly lowered the pillow, sitting up as she walked into his room, and sat down on his bed, hugging him.

"I suppose it would do no harm." He said.

* * *

(prompt: Clark catching Brainy watching the Supergirl TV series and laughing at his obvious crush on the Supergirl and Superman actors.)

"Oh, my gosh, Brainy, really? This one again?" Clark asked as he walked into his living room, having heard the familiar season 2 premiere narration. Brainy, sitting on the couch, smiled up at him.

"What? They picked an actor who's very much like you. Why are you complaining?" Brainy asked.

"I'm not complaining, it's just … kinda weird. Why would you watch a TV show about Kara, when you know her, and can actually talk to her?"

"This show is very interesting. There's a good storyline, and good relationships …"

"…You just like seeing Melissa Benoist. And Tyler Hoechlin's butt."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy hanging up a poster of Supergirl in his room. As in, the Supergirl TV show Supergirl, not the Supergirl that he can talk to and is his teammate.)

"Something new for the Superman shrine, huh?" Phantom Girl asked, seeing part of the unrolled poster in Brainy's hands.

"It is not a _shrine._ " Brainy corrected. "I … just happen to own a large quantity of Superman merchandise. I am certain there are some people who have far more than I do."

"Keep denying it all you want, you know what it really is." Tinya said. "So, what is it? This poster, I mean."

Brainy turned the poster towards her, unrolling it fully.

"You sure have a type, don't you?" she continued as she saw it in its entirety.

" _Enough_."

* * *

(prompt: in which the first time Kara meets Brainy is when he's accidentally sent back in time while fighting some villain as a Green Lantern)

As soon as Kara can get a good look at him, her eyes light up in excitement.

"Oh, my god! I've always wanted to meet one of you guys!" she exclaims, eagerly shaking his hand.

"One of us guys." he repeats, slightly confused.

"Yeah. A Green Lantern. My cousin's told me all about you, and I read about your organization on Krypton."

"Your cousin… Oh. Yes. Of course." he says, eyes flickering to her chest emblem.

"My eyes are up here, dude." she says, and he immediately looks back up at her. "Anyway, you're guarding sector 2814, right?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"You _are_ in the area. So, which one are you? Clark told me your names, but almost nothing otherwise."

"I-"

"No, wait, let me guess. Hal? No, never mind, I think he's on Barry's Earth. Guy? Kyle? Alan, maybe? Simon? Hmm… can't be John or Jessica, probably…"

"As you might say, Kara Zor-El, I am none of the above."

She looked at him in surprise as he said her true name, and was even more surprised when he took off his mask.

"I am Querl Dox, formerly Brainiac 5, but my friends usually call me "Brainy". I am the Green Lantern assigned to sector 2814, in the 31st century, even though I was not born here. And, judging by seeing you, I am in the wrong time period."

"And?"

"I am going to need your help to return home."


	33. Chapter 33

(prompt: Kara being called over by Brainy to help him take care of toddler Clark, and by the time she gets there, Brainy is a food-covered, tired mess with Clark in his arms throwing a tantrum or something.)

It didn't take very long, to convince her to come back with him and take care of Clark as a baby.

After all, as she'd said, "I've been taking care of Maggie and Alex's kid for a few months now, and I've already had experience working with Clark on my home planet. How bad could it be, doing that again?"

Kara was regretting those words, as she stepped out of the Time Bubble with Brainy.

Clark was hovering above one of the Legionnaires' arms, and another had spit-out food all over them.

 _Guess I didn't consider his superpowers_ , she thought.

* * *

(prompt: The Legionnaires, as a joke, crouching down to Brainy's eye level to speak to him just to make him feel extra short.)

It was supposed to be a joke, but Brainy certainly wasn't laughing at it.

Sure, he had a distinct height disadvantage when compared to his teammates. None of them really had to emphasize it by doing something like _that_ , though.

It was even more annoying when Clark did it- even his best friend joining in on what he believed was a harmless joke…he did not like it.

"I am not short enough that this is necessary!" He would complain.

Then, if they didn't listen, he'd switch to his battle mode.

He'd like to see them call him short in _that_.

* * *

(prompt: Clark sometimes challenging Brainy to arm-wrestling contests just because he wants an excuse to hold his hand.)

"Hey, Brainy."

"Yes, Clark?"

"Wanna arm-wrestle me?"

"…Clark, that is not fair to me at all."

"I could maybe, um, turn on a red sun lamp. Or get out some Kryptonite."

"That would _hurt_ you."

"But it would at least even things out."

"I know."

"And you want it to be fair. Especially now."

"Yes, but…"

"Will you just hold my hand already, Brainy?"

"I am not arm-wrestling you."

"It's not about that. It was just an excuse."

"Well, if _that_ 's what you wanted, you should've said it."

"I was embarrassed to?"

"Please hold hands with me, dork."

"Okay, nerd."

* * *

(prompt: Clark taking Brainy trick-or-treating in the 21st century)

"I do not even _like_ candy." Brainy complained, arm-in-arm with Clark, as the two of them walked together, carrying their bags down the busy street. There were cars around, too, but Brainy knew they would be safe from those. "And aren't we a bit too _old_ for this kind of thing?"

"Technically, you haven't been born yet." Clark said. "So you're not too old. And nobody's too old for Halloween. It's fun, who doesn't like that?"

"I can think of some people."

"I'm sorry." Clark patted him on the shoulder. "Think of this as you reclaiming your lost childhood."

"Alright."

* * *

(prompt: Clark finding out that Brainy doesn't really know much about animals on Earth, so he takes him to a zoo in the 21st century.)

"I have never been to a zoo with _Earth_ animals before." Brainy said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have visited a few zoos containing alien animals. Nothing like this."

"Huh. Maybe you could take me to one of those sometime." Clark said.

"I definitely could." Brainy answered. "Although, those share a similarity with this one- they are both visited by large quantities of young children. Children who can get … quite loud." He tried to cover one ear with his hand, to block out the noise, but it did nothing.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that." Clark said.

"It is alright."

* * *

(prompt: Clark trying to teach Brainy to drive a pickup truck back in the 21st century.)

"Are you sure this is safe?" Brainy asked, sitting behind the wheel. The truck he and Clark were in was currently parked in a large field, one Brainy understood was near where Clark's pod crashed when he was an infant.

"Oh yeah. I was driving this thing as soon as my parents would let me." Clark said. "We're gonna be totally fine."

"Clark, you are nearly invincible. You may be fine, but I will not be, if something goes wrong."

Clark put a hand on his shoulder. "And _you_ are the smartest person I know. You can figure this out."

* * *

(prompt: Clark planning to say "I love you" to Brainy during a really romantic moment that he was planning, but ends up letting it slip out at another moment, instead.)

"Brainy, I love you."

"What?"

"I said, I love you. I really do. And I wanted you to know that, before we went our separate ways."

Brainy smiled sadly. "By now, I guess you know that I love you too. But I guess it's a little bit too late for this… us… to happen."

"Yeah." Clark agreed. "But I know there're more people who are willing to love you, in any way. And I hope those people bring you as much happiness as you deserve. Which is all of it."

"I wish the same of you."

"Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy having to go to the doctor (for whatever reason) for the first time as a human, and dreading having to go, so he makes Clark go with him for moral support.)

Clark is holding his hand tight.

Brainy knows, if Clark holds it any tighter, it might break, but he's grateful for the support anyway. He leans into his boyfriend, and Clark turns him slightly, to hug him, before they sit down in the waiting room.

"Brainy, everything's going to be just fine." He says, and for a moment Brainy believes him.

"No, it is not." Brainy answers. "I… thought things were going to be _better_ after I became human. But lately, I've been feeling all this _pain_ , and … I do not like not knowing what is wrong with me."

* * *

(prompt: Clark taking still-robot Brainy for a walk on a hot day, and noticing how hot he's getting.)

"You okay?" Clark asks, as Brainy starts walking slower. He lets go of Clark's hand, and stops in the middle of the sidewalk, sitting down suddenly before lying on his back completely.

"Guess not." Clark says, crouching down. He's propping Brainy up now, supporting his back with one hand and holding Brainy's hand with the other, and Brainy looks up at him, smiling.

"I feel better now." Brainy answers. "But… is it normal to feel as though I am melting, considering the temperature today?"

Clark looks concerned. "No." he says, lifting him up in his arms. "I'm getting you indoors."

* * *

(no prompt, I just kinda wanted to write Brainy summarizing his life, in the style of one of the CW DC show opening monologues (see also: Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow))

"My name is Querl Dox, and I am the smartest man alive.

As a child, my parents abandoned me, and I learned I was descended from one of the worst villains the galaxy has ever known. But I decided _not_ to follow his path.

I soon learned of a great hero, who defeated my ancestor on multiple occasions. My kind saw him as a monster, but I looked up to him, decided to follow _his_ example. You may know of him- the people of his time call him Superman.

Now, as I serve on Earth in the 31st century with the Legion of Super-Heroes, other young people who want to be like him, I call him my best friend, and fight alongside him.

I am… _Brainiac-5_."


	34. Chapter 34

(prompt: Clark staring at Brainy while they're in bed together, smiling at how cute Brainy looks in his sleep and how serene he is, and Brainy shifts in his sleep and ends up slapping Clark's face.)

Clark woke up first, like usual, to Brainy next to him, which wasn't usual but still very much appreciated.

He looked so calm, so relaxed, and even more adorable than usual.

 _Was this how Kara saw him, after they slept together?_ He thought, brushing aside Brainy's bangs. Then he had to shake his head, trying to rid himself of those memories. _That_ incident was better off forgotten.

He shifted closer to Brainy, moving to kiss him on the forehead, and felt Brainy's hand slapping his face away just as his lips touched the Brainiac symbol.

"…Why does my hand hurt?" Brainy asked, when he woke up.

"Don't worry about it." Clark said. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"That will not do anything." Brainy said, as Clark did so anyway.

* * *

(prompt: Clark being glad that his mom ends up liking Brainy, and asking Brainy when he can go meet his parents.)

"This has gone better than I expected." Brainy confided, once dinner was over and he and Clark were sitting on Clark's bed.

"What did you expect?"

"I… believed she might not react well to my appearance. But I should not have doubted that she'd accept me."

"Of _course_ she would. She doesn't see you as a Brainiac, just as my best friend."

" _Only_ best friend?"

Clark leaned over, and kissed Brainy's cheek. "We'll tell her that together."

Brainy reached for Clark's hand.

"I'd like nothing better."

"… So, when do I meet _your_ parents?"

Brainy threw a pillow at him.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy somehow getting sick at the same time.)

"You _idiots_." Phantom Girl stated.

Clark and Brainy lay next to each other, in separate beds that were still close enough together for them to hold each others' hands in the empty space between them.

"Why are we idiots, again?" Clark asked.

"Well, you, Brainy, had to put yourself in danger by going into battle with a glitchy shield generator, _while still poisoned_ , and you, Clark, ended up using your solar flare on the guy who tried to hurt him, burning out your powers. You were just lucky that person was invulnerable too, or you'd be in trouble _and_ sick."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy staying up all night on a project (despite promising Clark he wouldn't) and he ends up falling asleep in the middle of their date.)

"Clark, do we have to go _out_ for our date?" Brainy asked, yawning. "Can't we just… stay in here?"

Clark laughed. "Are you okay?" he asked, in return. "You were so ready to go out with me when we made these plans last week."

"Things have changed since then." Brainy answered. "Now I feel as though it's better to remain indoors. And besides, it's probably not best for you to be seen with me."

"That's nonsense. I _want_ people to see my amazing, smart, heroic boyfriend… Brainy?"

Brainy was curled up on the couch, asleep.

"…I'll get you a blanket."

* * *

(prompt: Clark and the other Legionnaires planning a birthday party for Brainy, and Brainy not admitting it, but he's really excited about it. But then most of the Legionnaires, including Clark, are called away on the mission.)

"Of course!" Brainy yelled, after the others had all left. "Of _course_ this would happen to me. The first birthday party that I've been looking forward to, ever, and _they_ have to cancel at the last minute. They get the important mission, can't even have me along on my own birthday. _Want to give me the day off_ , they said. _Need me to relax,_ they said. _It can wait_ , they said. But they'll forget, like humans do, and I'll be ignored, on the one day I get to feel important…"

"Brainy." Clark said, flying back in, suddenly. "I heard what you said. You _are_ important, and no matter what the others do, I promise _I_ will celebrate with you, as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Brainy said, and Clark kissed him before leaving again.

"… I think my birthday is going to be alright."

* * *

(prompt: Clark trying to get Brainy out of bed, when he's human, because he's a lazy noodle.)

"Brainy, get up."

"No."

"Come on, please? For me?"

"Maybe in 5 minutes…"

 _That's better_ , Clark thought. _But I'll have to be more convincing than that_.

"Brainy, you have work to do. It's important."

"No it isn't."

"It's Legion business."

"I know."

"You're still a member of the Legion, technically, you never renounced that officially."

"They don't need me anymore. I'm useless."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"No, it isn't."

"Please get up?"

"This bed is too comfortable."

"Of course, it's _my_ bed. I had to sleep on the floor because of you."

…

"Brainy, I will lift this bed up and get you off it by force, if I have to."

* * *

(prompt: Some stranger flirting with Brainy, and Clark, for once, being the jealous one, especially since Brainy is so shocked that he can only respond by blushing and smiling.)

Clark could hardly believe it.

Hell, _Brainy_ could hardly believe it- here was someone who just happened to be interested in him. Not Clark, not any of the other, more physically attractive Legionnaires with positive backstories. _Him_.

Amazing.

It was good that the stranger was only focused on Brainy, because if he hadn't been, he'd have seen Clark glaring at him. He had a look that would've bore holes into him, if he didn't want to kill an innocent civilian who just so happened to be flirting with his boyfriend.

Despite himself, despite Clark being there, Brainy liked the attention.

* * *

(prompt: Clark encouraging Brainy, after he's human, to go on a mission with the other Legionnaires. It ends with Clark having to watch Brainy get seriously injured.)

"Helpful hint, Clark. Whenever you want to say something along the lines of "How bad could it be?" or "At least it cannot get any worse", please do not. I am just saying."

Clark laughed, but couldn't take his eyes off the injury, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." He said. "So, are you blaming me for what happened to you? Because I pushed you to go on the mission?"

Brainy's eyes widened, as he turned to look at him. "Never!" he said, suddenly. "I… I blame myself. I should have known I wasn't ready for this yet."

"But you will be."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy loving the fall, because it means hot cocoa, big sweaters, and snuggling with Clark under a heated blanket.)

Of the 4 seasons he'd experienced on Earth, autumn was his favorite.

The heat of summer made him uncomfortable, and spring was only a prelude to that. Winter had a good aesthetic, but it was too cold, threatening to shut him down, even when he was currently a human.

Fall, however, was just cool enough, just bright enough without overwhelming him. And if it meant he could wear Clark's sweaters and cuddle with a heated blanket over himself and his boyfriend, drinking something Clark had introduced to him, that he said was called 'hot cocoa' … it was even better.

* * *

(prompt: "Don't ask me that…", fake dating AU)

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" Kara asked.

Brainy glared at her. "Please don't ask me that …"

Kara slid back in her chair. "Come on, Brian. I know you turned out just fine. Surely the ones who raised _you_ aren't all bad." She said.

Brainy looked even more pained, and Kara patted his hand, comfortingly.

"That's where you are incorrect." He said. "My parents, and I use the term loosely, did not even raise me."

"O-oh." Kara replied. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Brainy said.

She reached over the table to hug him, knocking over the milkshake.


	35. Chapter 35

You all know the drill, here's more Gem Legion

(prompt: Imagine in the Gem Legion AU, Peri doesn't like it when people touch his chin, because that was something Yellow Agate would do often.)

It was her way of saying "Listen to _me_ , and no one else"- her fingers curled around his chin, forcing him to look upwards, into her eyes and not wavering from her gaze. Just another method of control, like the skimpy Pearl outfits he was made to wear, like the whip she almost always had hanging on her waist.

She'd have him in that position while she reprimanded him, reminded him he'd always be nothing but a Peridot, and nothing Yellow Diamond could say would change that.

No wonder he didn't like anyone else repeating the gesture.

Not even Clark.

* * *

(prompt: Kell sometimes finding Peri sad and snuggling up to him whenever Clark is gone on a mission.)

Kell would sometimes catch Peri, there on the couch, trying to fill up empty space. The smaller Gem would be turned away from everyone, not even looking at the TV that was playing listlessly in the background. Like he was drowning out the world, leaving him with his own brokenness.

It was at those times that Kell knew he could help.

After all, when one who's at their lowest point sees someone in the same position, what does one do but help that person upwards?

"Hey, Peri." He'd say, draping a blanket over him. Then, he'd pull the bundle of blanket and Gem onto his lap, and start stroking his hair. "When you wanna talk, I'm here."

Peri'd make a soft sobbing sound, and only snuggle closer to him then.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "You're here!")

"You're here." Yellow Diamond said, Blue Diamond entering into the room that was once her sister's. Her Pearl followed her, head bowed as he went to stand beside Yellow Pearl.

"He said with surprise in his voice for some reason." Blue replied, barely smirking as she spoke. "Am I not allowed to grieve her?"

Yellow put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Such grieving is _pointless_ , Blue." He said. "She has been dead for thousands of years. I would think a _Diamond_ as strong as you should have moved on by now, if not long ago."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "How is it that you're so stupid and so hot at the same time?")

"How is it that you're so _stupid_ and so _hot_ at the same time?" Aquamarine asked, looking with disdain at Clark, who was looking back at him blankly, after he'd ignored the blue Gem's flirtation attempts. "Eh, probably just a Ruby thing. But even the soldiers back on Homeworld knew how to _understand_ a higher-class Gem."

"You need to shut your mouth." Peri demanded, Kara and Kell flanking him on either side, weapons out. "Nobody dares talk about our friend like that."

"I do not predict an ideal future for you, Aquamarine." Kell said.

"Get off our land!" Kara yelled.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + ETHEREAL: extremely delicate and light in a way that seems not to be of this world.)

Lena Luthor wanted a way out.

At first, she was proud to belong to her family- Lionel and Lillian adopted her, chose her. She felt wanted, with her older brother encouraging her every step of the way, telling her how smart she was. Smarter than him, perhaps.

But she got older, and saw her mother's true colors, how she seemed uncomfortable having her around. Saw how the arrival of the Gems angered Lex, how he believed they were only a danger to the city instead of a help. Saw how her father said he loved his children, but only sought to have them under his strict control.

All she wanted was freedom, to go anywhere, find anyone else. But with the type of family she had, who else would want her around?

Then she met Kara.

The girl at the concert, the girl who'd spilled soda on herself and was so nervous afterward she had to rely on her friend to get Lena's number. The girl who liked her without context, but had little context supporting her either. The girl with lilac-colored hair and a purple flower scarf, who punched hard and flew like she was lighter than air itself.

Kara, Lena's best and first friend.

The woman who'd opened the door to Lena's escape.

* * *

(prompt: Yellow Agate first using the threat of fusion against Peri, back when he was still on Homeworld working for Yellow Diamond.)

Peridot 5 draws it out, Yellow Agate dragging him away so nobody else would see what she'd do to him. She's impatient, literally pulling him down the hall by his hair. The floors are smooth and featureless, but he still winces every time he hits the floor, as he hears the heavy steps of her boots.

She throws him into a small room, the panel in the wall closing behind her.

"I want to know what you think I'm going to do to you." She demanded. "Because I want to do something _much_ worse."

"What is worse than what you've already done?" he asks, trembling, afraid to do anything other than look her right in the eyes.

She's thinking for a moment, before turning to him with a wicked smile. She doesn't hold her weapon, but that only makes Peridot 5 even more afraid.

"I can think of _one_ thing."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "Stop trying to cheer me up!")

"Stop trying to cheer me up."

"Kell, please, we just-"

"No. I know how you operate. You distract me from the inevitability, _reality_ ; that is my future visions. I can't escape them, whether you like it or not. This is the way things are. I cannot change, just because you give me hugs and sing at me and try to make me forget the horrible things I see every day."

"What about hope?"

"What?"

"I know you, Kell. You had- have- so much hope, that you could change things, that's why you're so strong now. And that hope is still alive in you, Kell. Peri and I know that, and we love you for it."

* * *

(prompt: Howlite trying to teach Peri to dance, and the two of them accidentally fusing. With Clark being there to witness this.)

"Wanna learn to dance?" Howlite asked suddenly, offering her hand to Peri.

Peri looked at it, nervously. "Um…"

"Relax, Peri-dork. We don't have to fuse." She answered. She looked over at Clark, smirking. "You don't need to worry either, I'm not stealing him for long."

"I wasn't worrying!"

"Sure, you big red clod. But come on, Peri. Let's just… try. Please."

Peri still hesitated, but took her hand anyway. "I do not see the harm in just _dancing._ "

They moved in time with one another, Howlite leading in a simple, stiff waltz. ("How I danced on Homeworld", she explained)

The dance got faster and faster, as Peri became more comfortable with her, forgetting that fusion was ever used as a threat to him and solely focusing on his friend. And as he looked into her eyes, and she smiled at him, both saw a green glow.

Then two silhouettes became one, and Clark saw what looked like a shimmering, sheer green curtain, before a Gem dissolved it, revealing themselves.

It was a surprisingly stable-looking fusion- only two arms, four eyes. They had long, green hair, and a large bowtie around their neck, with what looked like suspenders over a green shirt with pink cuffed sleeves holding up a pair of dark green shorts. They wore white knee-high boots, and their facial expression was calm and nonchalant- as if they were expecting themselves to be this way.

They crouched down, looking at Clark uncertainly. "What do you think?" they asked.

Clark didn't want to lie, but he so wished it had been himself Peri was dancing with.

"You guys look great." He said, trying not to look at them directly. "I'm glad you're such good friends."

"Me too." They said, smiling.

* * *

(prompt: Snowball fight between the Barn Squad.)

"Thought this would be an easy win for you, Kell!" Clark calls out, as he prepares to throw another snowball, but it only turns to water in his hands. He's got a ring of bright green grass under his feet, and Kell is smirking.

"Clark does have the obvious disadvantage here." Peri says, next to him.

Across from Peri, Kara smiles, making a snowball of her own. "Yeah, but you also have the best self-defense. So who's really winning here?"

"Kara has a point." Contributes Kell, snowflakes dotting his hair. "And besides, I can only see situations where we _lose_."

* * *

(prompt: Kara as an itty bitty Tanzanite trying to find Ruby and Sapphire's vessels to reunite with them, but she just ends up lost and alone on Earth.)

"Come on, come _on_ … where _are_ you guys?" Tanzanite muttered to herself, looking for the coordinates of the other Ruby vessels. She knew hers had been the first to escape, but… was she really _that_ far ahead?

The only coordinates she saw, and couldn't change, had been programmed in by the Rose Quartz who'd seen her off. Facet L4R4, Cut 39- the secret rebel who'd made sure she and the other two survived.

Tanzanite owed that Gem her life, but she didn't care about where she wanted her to go right now.

She just wanted to see her brothers again.


	36. Chapter 36

(prompt: Clark making Brainy his own cape so he won't borrow/steal his anymore.)

Of course, he couldn't make it himself- he wasn't good at sewing, yet.

But the 31st century had remarkable fabric, and he had a 21st century friend who could do amazing things with it.

Brainy heard a knock on the door of his apartment, one day, and opened it to find a package outside, and a note:

 _Dear Brainy,_

 _I know you said you weren't gonna be a hero anymore._

 _But I figured it'd be good to have a backup plan, if you change your mind._

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _Love, Clark_

He hugged it to himself, and closed the door.

* * *

(prompt: Any Non-BrainySupes Ship in Any AU + "Kiss me.")

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I mean, you clearly want to. You have been looking at me in a way that suggests such for at least the last half hour."

Winn rolled his eyes. "You know, Brainy, sometimes you're a little bit _too_ observant."

Brainy smiled. "I have been told that before."

Winn kissed him, and Brainy hesitated before kissing him back. Brainy found himself enjoying it, after the hesitation. And it was different, for Winn, from kissing Kara, or even Siobhan or Lyra. But different wasn't necessarily bad.

Considering his dating history… he figured it was about time for a change.

* * *

(prompt: Clark finding Brainy cuddling into his old stuffed animal while he's sleeping, and deciding to give it to him, since Brainy seems to love it so much.)

It wasn't the first time Clark had seen Brainy sleeping.

After all, Clark was usually the first Legionnaire awake- and though Brainy didn't get much sleep during the night, he did sometimes take afternoon naps in Clark's room, which Clark was all too happy to accommodate.

That time in particular, he saw Brainy, face calm and satisfied, curled up on one side of the bed while hugging Clark's old teddy bear. The one the Kents gave Clark when he first arrived on Earth; that he'd kept ever since.

"Keep the bear." Clark said with a smile, when Brainy woke up.

* * *

(prompt: Since Clark can't really give Brainy a back massage, imagine Brainy trying to give Clark a back massage.)

When Brainy had proposed the idea, initially, all Clark had said was "At least it'd be better than the other way around."

Brainy couldn't help but agree with him, but was still heistant as Clark stood with his back to him, taking off his shirt.

… Not that he minded that.

Clark lay face-down on his bed, and Brainy slowly attempted to massage his back, copying what he'd seen on television and in instruction videos online.

"That tickles." Clark said, almost _giggling_ as Brainy continued.

Brainy frowned, but took comfort in the fact that at least he wasn't hurting him.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy giving Clark a promise ring, and the other Legionnaires thinking it's a wedding ring)

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Clark asked, looking at Brainy. He was down on one knee, holding a small box in his outstretched hand, and it didn't take his X-ray vision to tell what it probably was.

Brainy stared at him, eyes widened. "Oh! No, no… not at all." He said. "I have seen so many of your Earth romantic comedy movies; that I thought this was how all rings were presented."

"So, it _is_ a ring." Clark said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes! But it's not what you think." Brainy said. He opened the box. "It's a promise ring. To signify that I will _always_ love you. And that I will never forget you. I can only hope that you feel the same?"

Clark stared, for a moment, before taking the ring, then kissing him.

"Of course." He answered, smiling. "But I really, really need to leave now."

"Go, please." Brainy said. "Your century needs their Superman."

"And I can't wait to go home." Clark said. "But I'll never forget those who helped me take that name in the first place."

Tears slipped from Brainy's eyes, as he wordlessly activated the Time Bubble, and Clark stepped inside. Then he was gone, and Brainy closed the box, then walked away, towards the others.

As he attempted to cross the living room, he was bombarded with questions of "Are you guys married?" and "Was that a wedding ring?" and "Did he reject your marriage proposal?"

It took all his self-control not to shout at them, brushing off their questions with a brusque "None of your business" as he made his way back to his lab.

* * *

(prompt: Secretly Dating AU: Clark and Brainy accidentally kissing in front of the others and them having to pretend to be grossed out by it.)

Right before he left for his solo mission, Clark kissed Brainy on the cheek, before flying out.

Immediately after Clark was gone, the Legionnaires who'd been around to watch the scene now gathered around Brainy.

"Ooh, what's going on with you two?" Phantom Girl asked, eyeing Brainy curiously.

"Yes. I have sensed a stronger connection between the two of you lately. Why is that?" Saturn Girl wondered.

"Are you guys doing it?" asked Lightning Lad.

Brainy blushed. "We're friends! We're only friends! We are _never_ going to get together. We're just… friends. That's all we'll ever be."

"You sure?"

" _Yes._ "

* * *

(prompt: Brainy, after becoming human, crying over every little thing, happy or sad, because he's so full of emotions.)

When he was a robot, he'd dismissed it as "oily discharge", and it very rarely happened. In fact, the Legionnaires had never seen him cry in public, and only a few of them could say they'd witnessed him weeping in private, or else they'd swear he didn't have tear ducts at all.

Once he became human, though, his proverbial emotional floodgates burst wide open, and now it was a common occurrence to see him sitting in front of a television in the Headquarters living room, covered in a blanket, tears streaming down his face and holding a box of tissues.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy joking about getting a tattoo, and Clark asking him what kind of tattoo he'd want.)

"You know, Clark…"

"Yeah?"

"I have been thinking lately, about my appearance."

Clark knew how he felt about that, knew from talking with him at length about it that most of those feelings weren't positive.

"You look perfect the way you are. Really." Clark reassured him. "You don't have to be anyone but yourself."

Brainy smiled. "That is kind of you." He said. "But I did not mean it like that. I am my own person now, and I figured it might be time to signify that, with, say…a tattoo."

"Not a tramp stamp."

"Wha-?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

(prompt: Clark finding Brainy crying, because Clark is preparing to leave for the 21st century after the events of the season 1 finale, and Brainy is sad that his best friend is leaving.)

Clark doesn't take anything back with him except his Superman costume, so he's wearing that when he's looking for Brainy, about to ask him to return him to his time.

Brainy finds him first, when Clark feels a tug on his cape and looks back to see Brainy holding onto it. Tears still glisten on his face, and Clark's heart hurts looking at him, but he can't wait anymore.

"Brainy, _no_." he says. "I'm sorry you're sad, but I need to leave now. It's time."

Brainy says nothing, only letting go of the cape.

Clark hugs him. Brainy almost smiles.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Listen to me!")

" _Listen_ to me."

Clark grabbed Brainy's shoulders, lowering his gaze to look the other in the eyes. He was only looking at his friend, but he knew who was behind the surface.

To his surprise, Brainy didn't fight back, waiting to hear Clark's next words.

"I haven't fought you yet. But I know you're bad news, and you're controlling my friend. So I want you to know this: I will never give up on him. There is a way to set him free, and I will find it. I _love_ him, Brainiac. There's nothing you can do to stop that."


	37. Chapter 37

(no prompt, just wanted to continue the minific from all the way back in chapter 1, wherein Clark and Brainy got to join Kara in traveling to the alternate dimension that's the home of a certain fastest man alive, during last fall's crossover event)

"That was cool." Kara said as she and the others emerged from the portal, in full costume.

"You should try traveling to the future sometime." Clark answered. "Now, _that'_ s a trip."

"Guys! Thanks for coming." Barry said, walking towards the other heroes there.

"Barry, I thought you were bringing _one_ alien." Said a man in a leather jacket, arms crossed.

"Yeah, well, she had friends, who're also heroes. And they wanted to help too. This is my friend Kara Danvers, or as she's known on her Earth, Supergirl, and her friends, Clark Kent-"

"Superman."

"And his-"

"Boyfriend. Querl Dox, Brainiac-5."

* * *

"Okay, um, these are the Dominators, we don't know much about them-"

Brainy interrupted. "Ah, Clark and I have fought them before." He said. "Though, they did not look like that."

"Yeah, they were the bad guys in that one training simulation you made, right? The one where you di-"

"Will you never let that go?" Brainy asked.

"Nope."

"Anyway, when I come from, they're different. All you need to know."

The one who'd been introduced to them as White Canary quirked an eyebrow. "Time-traveler. Got it."

"Are you from the future as well?"

"Not exactly. It's a complicated situation."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Your hair is so soft…")

"Your hair is so soft…" Clark muttered, brushing Brainy's hair from his eyes with one hand, stroking it from behind with the other as Brainy looked up at him, leaning toward him.

"What were you expecting? Plastic?" Brainy asked.

"No." Clark said quickly. "I don't know what I was expecting. But it's nice."

Brainy smiled. "You should be honored. Not everyone gets to touch my hair like this."

"Guess nobody's done this before, either." Clark whispered.

"Done what?"

Clark stopped stroking Brainy's hair then, taking his face in his hands and kissing him.

Brainy was almost too stunned to answer.

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + "I think I know how to use a bed.")

"I think I know how to use a bed."

Clark rolled his eyes, as he and Brainy went to what was supposed to be Brainy's bedroom. But it was so underused that, from Clark's point of view, it hardly counted as one.

"Could've fooled me." Clark said. "I mean, given the lengths you go to in order to avoid it. Like, the egg chair?"

"It is not an egg."

"Looks like one. And yesterday, I caught you in a sleeping bag, under your desk. That's really not healthy, Brainy."

"I had work to do!"

"Sure. I'll sleep with you tonight, if it makes you feel better."

Brainy smiled up at him. "That would be acceptable."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy trying on Clark's glasses (the big round ones he wears at the beginning).)

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, about your glasses… you do not need them, right?"

"Actually, I kinda do. They're lined with lead, so I don't use my heat vision or X-ray vision more than I have to. And they hide my identity, keep people from finding out I'm really Superman."

"Oh, really. I have a difficult time believing _that_. They really disguise you?"

"More than you think."

"Well, there is nobody around to discover your secret now, so…"

"Do you want to try my glasses on?"

"Yes."

"You could've just said so, Brainy." Clark said, passing the glasses to him.

* * *

(prompt: Winn making a joke that Brainy wasn't hugged enough as a child, and brainy revealing that he really wasn't, so Winn immediately hugs him.)

"Gosh, don't you ever stop working?" Winn asked, watching Brainy concentrating, not lifting his eyes from what he was doing on his desk.

"No." Brainy said. "Well… most of the time. You should've seen me before I was human- Clark complained about my overworking myself constantly."

"I would've, too." Winn told him, massaging his shoulders. "And geez, you even worked too much when you were a kid? Guess nobody hugged you enough."

Brainy grew even quieter than before, as he stopped typing.

"…They actually didn't."

"Oh." Winn said. "Get up, then."

Brainy did, and Winn wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy finding out that they're making action figures of the Legionnaires, but his action figure either 1) doesn't come with the symbol on his forehead, or 2) just doesn't exist.)

It wasn't surprising, the announcement, and later the cardboard box full of figures left on the doorstep of their headquarters- there was so much Superman merchandise already, it only seemed logical that the team he fought with would get more publicity, and thus merchandise of their own, once they teamed up with him.

But when it happened, there was one Legionnaire who wasn't so happy with the arrangement.

Brainy thought the action figures weren't his concern, originally. But then…

"I do not have one?"

"Nope." Answered Lightning Lad, after rummaging through the box. "Sorry, buddy."

"Not fair."

Brainy almost sulked.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy making a flower crown for Clark.)

Brainy knocked on Clark's door, hands tired, one behind his back.

"Come in." Clark called, and Brainy entered.

"What've you got there?" he asked, Brainy smiling. He wanted to tell him all about what he'd picked- white carnations, yellow chrysanthemums, daffodils, red daisies, blue roses. Tell him exactly how long it had taken him, the lengths he'd taken to avoid him while he was working, to keep it a secret.

But that would ruin the moment.

"If I'm not mistaken," he said, "flower crowns are popular accessories in your century. I made one for you."

He held it out, and Clark took it, their hands connecting for a moment before Clark put it on his head.

"Do you… like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

* * *

(prompt: fake dating AU + "You're beautiful, you know that?")

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Lena looked surprised, and Brainy regretted his words instantly.

"What, trying to steal me away from my girlfriend, after you cheated on Clark Kent with her? Not sure if that's the best move, you know what Kara will do if she finds out."

"I do." Said Brainy. "But that was not my intention. Nor was I only trying to flatter you."

"You weren't?"

"No. I meant it, Lena- you weren't told that much genuinely, were you?"

Lena shook her head.

"I mean it. You _are_ beautiful, inside and out, and Kara's lucky to have you."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "You're like, five feet tall. How you gonna reach me, shortie?")

If there was one thing Brainy missed about his robot body, it was his battle mode- despite how that form was used when a certain someone took him over.

But ignoring that, with the use of the battle mode he towered over the rest of the Legionnaires, who usually teased him so much because of his size.

It was really a shame that said teasing Legionnaires included his boyfriend.

"You're like, five feet tall. How you gonna reach me, shortie?"

Brainy hovered upward, grabbing Clark's face and kissing his lips.

"Guess you forgot that I still have a Flight Ring."


	38. Chapter 38

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Please don't go.")

"Please don't go."

Brainy smiled sadly, hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Clark…I have to." He said. "You heard what the ring said- I'm _needed_. With this, I can fix what happened when Brainiac 1 took over my body. Become useful again. You should go home to your century, be with the people you care about, save the world as the hero you're meant to be. Me…I'm just starting out, on this new journey. My place is out _there_." He pointed in the direction of the stars, and Clark hugged him.

"Good luck out there, Green Lantern Querl Dox."

"You too, Superman."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy using a bad cheesy pick-up like on Clark. Probably one Lightning Lad told him to use.)

Brainy steeled himself, preparing for Clark to notice him so he could try out his lines. The first time he'd practiced, Garth had burst out laughing- before telling him he needed to work on his delivery. Angrily, Brainy had asked him how he was supposed to deliver them, and Garth, still amused, had decided to show him.

Now, he'd decided he was ready, and it was time.

"Hey, Clark?"

"Yeah, Brainy?" Clark answered, turning around.

"I, um… lost my library card…"

"Okay, and?"

"Do you mind if I check you out anyway?"

Brainy felt himself going red, as Clark smiled.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy buying Clark a necklace, since people on Earth TV always get those for each other, so Brainy thinks Clark would like one for Valentine's Day.)

He had gotten a couple of strange looks when he explained "It's for my boyfriend," while buying the necklace a couple weeks before Valentine's Day, after so much research online for just the right kind. Specifically, a kind that he thought Clark would enjoy the most. But mostly he got "That's adorable", and a few "Aww!"s from people around him.

When he presented it to Clark, showing him how the latch opened to show pictures of the two of them, hugging and kissing, Clark told him "Thank you, I'll wear it forever.", putting it on immediately, and Brainy believed him.

(prompt: Lightning Lad making a joke about robots "eating babies for fuel." Brainy is obviously not amused.)

"You know, Brainiac 1 was so evil, he probably ate babies for fuel."

"Don't all robots do that?"

"Why would they need to consume organic matter?"

"Well, at least Coluans are actually part organic, and can actually eat."

"But do they eat babies?"

"Dunno, you should ask."

"Okay, I will. Hey, Brainy, do you guys eat babies?"

Brainy was so close to going off at them in anger, but knew he would only fuel their rumors, so he only folded his arms, speaking as calmly as he could manage.

"No. We do not."

"Aw."

"What, you wanted us to?"

"Noooooo…"

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + "Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself."

"Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself."

"You can take care of yourself!" Clark said. "I've never said you couldn't."

"Oh, really." Brainy answered. "What about the countless times you've insisted I get a real bed, or made me eat while working even though I didn't need to as a robot, or saved me despite not needing to?"

"That was me caring _for_ you, not thinking you're helpless. And don't forget, you've saved me too." Clark told him. "Which I will always be grateful for, obviously."

"Even when I died saving you?"

"Except then."

* * *

(prompt: any ship + "if you insist")

"This is your apartment, I'm not making you sleep on the couch." Brainy said.

"Well, you're the guest. You should take the bed." Winn answered, gesturing toward it. "Clark tells me you, uh, didn't have a bed when you were still a robot?"

"No, I didn't. But it is not like I needed one."

"I know, but now you do. And I say you take mine, just for tonight. Better than the couch, of course."

"I am used to couches. It's alright." Brainy told him.

Winn thought for a moment, before saying, "Maybe…we could share the bed?"

"If you insist."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy accidentally kissing Kell instead of Clark, and all three of them being so embarrassed about it.)

He couldn't feel the difference, and he certainly couldn't see it when it was that dark.

How would he know?

Brainy reached up to stroke Clark's hair, and found it longer than usual. Reached behind him, found no cape.

He stopped kissing him only then, and the person whom he now knew was definitely not Clark seemed almost eager to leave his embrace. But he didn't leave as quickly as Brainy expected.

Kell stared at him, and Brainy was sure the embarrassment on his face was reflected on his own.

"…What's going on?" Clark asked, turning the lights on.

"Nothing!"

* * *

(prompt: Clark making a habit of buying Brainy children's literature, even though Brainy reads through it in about ten minutes, because he thinks it's cute to see Brainiac 5, probably the smartest person on Earth, reading Charlotte's Web.)

Brainy knows Clark's watching him, as he's reading the books that Clark gives him.

He doesn't question it. It's just… interesting.

After a while, Clark decides to walk over to him, asking, "What do you think?" with an enormous smile on his face.

Brainy smiles in return, as Clark waits for his words.

"They're nice, Clark." He says. "But why did you buy them for me?"

"Well, you know, the "you never got to have a childhood" thing." Clark answers. "And I like seeing you read cute things. It's a nice change from those boring reports, isn't it?"

"…It is."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy's first kiss with Clark being very light and gentle and shy, and Brainy pulling him down for a more intense kiss.)

Clark leaned toward him, suddenly, and Brainy had to make sure he wasn't in a simulation. After all, he'd imagined this situation many times, played it out in so many different ways in the past.

But it was so _real_ , and Brainy was almost terrified to do anything. So he let Clark kiss him, soft and tentative, only for a few seconds before Clark pulled back to look at him.

"Was that… good?" Clark asked, studying Brainy's face. Brainy looked at him blankly, still processing the situation.

Brainy pulled his shirt collar downwards, and let his kiss answer for him.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy taking Clark to a Coluan laser light show.)

"Bet you're glad you wore your disguise to this, right?" Brainy asked Clark, as he tried not to look at the laser light show that was being put on before them.

Clark nodded, slightly terrified.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Clark said, holding his hand.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. This is important to you. We can stay."

Above them, music pounded from the speakers, as the hero, looking suspiciously like Brainy's ancestor, had the villain at his mercy, before he snapped his neck and everything went dark.

"… we're getting out of here now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."


	39. Chapter 39

(prompt: The others seeing how sad Brainy is without Clark, so they sometimes get him back from the 21st century (even though Brainy says they shouldn't) whenever Brainy is feeling down.)

After a while, Clark kind of got used to it - the sensation of time-traveling.

And he didn't even ask why they were taking him, most of the time. He knew who was taking him, it didn't take a genius to figure out the reason.

Sure, traveling 1000 years into the future made him sick to his stomach, sometimes. But the almost-vomiting was worth it, to see the look on Brainy's face when he saw him there, like he'd never left.

They'd hug, and Brainy would be so reluctant to let go of Clark, savoring his appearance while he could.

* * *

(prompt: "For once, stop pretending you're okay! Just talk to me!")

"For once, stop pretending you're okay! Just talk to me!" Clark burst out. Brainy looked at him nervously, saying nothing.

"You know why I cannot do that, Clark."

"Oh? I'm not sure I do. Can you remind me?"

"For one, I may be letting you know about events that are yet to happen, which may endanger the timeline… and that is only the least of my concerns."

"Okay then." Clark said. "Mind-wipe me afterwards. You haven't hesitated to do that before. I want to know what's bothering you, so I can help."

"You'd never understand."

"Just try telling me. _Please_."

* * *

(prompt: Kara finding out about Brainy's SEX MACHINE jacket.)

He wasn't supposed to have brought it to the past.

But Clark insisted, this time, that he bring clothes that weren't his uniform, so there it was, in the bottom of his backpack.

And Kara told him to put it on, saying, "It can't be any worse than the crop top, right?"

"You don't know that." He'd said, but wore it anyway. He slowly turning around, his back to her, just as she was saying "It's not so bad. Kinda cute on y- oh, god, Brainy..."

Upon seeing the words on the jacket, she started laughing, without finishing her sentence.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy using the Harry Potter books Clark bought him as a stool.)

"Brainy, you can't sit on those."

"Why not?" Brainy was sitting on the books anyway, stacked up in a neatly constructed tower. He looked up curiously at Clark, who answered with a sigh.

"Because. Those books aren't for sitting on."

"They are big enough that I thought they would be a decent stool."

"I know, but … _I_ thought you would respect the property I gave you more than this."

Brainy looked discouraged, but didn't move.

"Also." Clark starts, moving to Brainy's side, "I can do this."

He pushed a book from the middle out, sending Brainy to the ground.

* * *

(prompt: "Are you going to yell at me? I deserve it.")

"Are you going to yell at me? I deserve it."

Lena shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Lena … that you had to watch all that between us. I know it must've been difficult."

Lena sat down on the couch, not looking at Kara.

"More than you could imagine."

Kara didn't stop looking at her, as she spoke. "I have a confession to make. When your ex was in town, I was jealous too, at first. Seeing you guys reconnect, I felt left out, forgotten, after we'd gotten so close lately. So I understand."

"That was different." Lena said. "Jack and I had history. You and Brian …"

"I know." Kara answered. "So I'm doing something I should've done after all that had happened, and I told you I'd always protect you."

Lena turned to her, looking at her curiously. "And what is that?"

Kara put her arm around her, and leaned in, kissing her left temple.

Lena smiled, and Kara took that as a sign that she should kiss her again.

So she did.

* * *

(prompt: Fake Dating AU where Kara doesn't try and kill Brainy when they first meet.)

Brainy expected her to hit him, or maybe even worse, when he showed up at her door unexpectedly.

But … she didn't.

She only stared at him for a moment, before she grabbed his arm, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them both.

"Some of the people here still aren't used to aliens." She explained. "Do you have any kind of human disguise?"

"I actually do. But that's not the point."

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask your name. What is it?"

Brainy didn't want to say it. But he had to.

"I'm Brainiac 5, um … Clark's best friend."

Kara smiled, shaking his hand. "You know who I am, I guess."

"Yes."

"Well, my best friend is a Luthor. So I'm not gonna judge him. Did you want to tell him you got here safely?"

"Alright."

* * *

(prompt: Secret Dating AU: Clark and Brainy playing Truth or Dare with the others, and them being dared to kiss.)

"Hmmm… Clark. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clark answered, immediately. With what was going on between him and Brainy right then, he didn't really want to answer any personal questions… and besides, he was new. He wanted to prove himself; that he wasn't taking the easy way out by just saying 'truth'.

Phantom Girl smiled, almost evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Brainy."

Clark glanced at him across the circle, as he blushed dark green. Next to him, Lightning Lad was giving him a look similar to Tinya's, as if the two of them had planned this all along.

Brainy and Clark got up, and met each other in the center of the circle.

"Let's make this look good." Brainy whispered, stretching himself upwards as Clark leaned down, their lips meeting as the others looked on.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy and Kara fake-dating *again*, because Kara wants to keep Mon-Ew away and Brainy happened to be visiting her and Clark at the time.)

Oh boy

It was Kara who pulled Brainy aside this time, dragging him away from working on a project with Winn, into one of the many storage closets in the DEO.

"You know, Kara, your friend actually is quite brilliant, he has some fascinating ideas for a-"

"Brainy, he's taken. And this isn't about him."

"Then, what are we talking about?"

Kara sighed in exasperation, pulling at her hair. "It's… my ex-boyfriend. He won't leave me alone, even now. So I was thinking…"

"You wanted me to pretend-date you again?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Lena?"

"Trust me, this'll work better with you."

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy having a petty fight and being mad at each other, so Clark refuses to grab stuff on the top shelves for Brainy whenever he needs something.)

"You _asshole_."

Clark leaned against the shelf, arms folded. "I may be the asshole, but you're the one who needs to apologize."

"I also need _that_." Brainy said, pointing over Clark's head, to the bag of kale on the shelf. "And didn't I already?"

"Kale's gross, Brainy. And you didn't. Not for this most recent time."

"Alright, fine. I am sorry for pretend-dating Kara without your permission, for a second time."

"And…?"

Brainy sighed deeply. "And…falling in love with her."

Clark grabbed the bag, but before Brainy could take it, held it over his head.

"Say you're a hurtful slut."

* * *

Clark flew above the streets of National City, trying to keep the flowers he'd bought together. He was going to give them to Brainy, as a friend- and maybe to hint to him that they could have another chance at being together.

Things had been awkward between them, after the last time Brainy had been in town, and a long-distance relationship like theirs kind of fizzled out over time. But it wouldn't hurt to try again, especially since Brainy would never repeat his fake-dating scheme.

He started listening, focusing in on conversations happening all around the city, and stopped when he heard Kara and Brainy's voices, turning to fly closer to them.

"We need to talk." Kara said. "This situation between us… it may be time to slow things down a little bit between us."

"That's ironic." Brainy answered, turned away from her. "Given how you felt about me before."

"That was a mistake, okay? Listen, I just got carried away, and you were so _nice_ to me …"

"And that was all an act."

"I know that. But… something tells me you don't think it is, anymore."

Brainy looked at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "Kara, I have seen things that make me believe we are meant to be together. In my travels throughout the multiverse… there are many universes where we're a couple. And even one… where we have a family."

Kara's concern turned to shock. "Brainy, no. Those universes aren't this one- I love _Lena_. And you love Clark. It's okay that this one is different."

Brainy was mentally kicking himself, not saying anything, and Kara continued. "But look, I also think you're pretty amazing. I fell for you for a reason, you know. And I can't not admire all the things you've accomplished as a hero."

"So… you are saying you like me." He was hopeful now, a hope that he knew was probably worthless, but held onto nonetheless.

"Yes! But there's also Lena to consider, and Clark for you, and things are complicated, and I've just been feeling really confused…"

Brainy kissed her then, taking her by surprise. Their eyes closed as the kiss deepened, before they broke apart, looking at each other for a moment. Then Kara noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, and turned toward him, as Brainy blushed.

Clark had touched down then, staring at them, looking so hurt.

"Clark, this isn't what you think!" Brainy tried to explain, but it was no use. The plumerias and yellow roses in his bouquet started to blow away in the wind, and he began to tear up, flying away from them as the flowers were abandoned on the ground.


	40. Chapter 40

It's Gem Legion time again

(prompt: Clark having to turn into his tiny Ruby self to talk to the Homeworld Ruby Squad.)

Clark crouched, low to the ground, as he shapeshifted. He hadn't been small in so very long- this felt… unnatural. As unnatural as it was for him being among those Rubies, when he had been raised on Earth and they were from Homeworld.

He tried to stand, but only fell on his back. Kell and Kara helped him to his small feet, and he soon was walking away from them, in the direction of the Rubies.

 _Calm down, Clark._ He thought. _Peri said Rubies are stupid. They're probably not gonna notice you._

That thought didn't stop him from being nervous.

* * *

(prompt: Howlite and Peri + cheek kiss)

Peri was waking up, still sleepy, when he heard the barn door slide open.

Not that it was a subtle sound.

At first, he thought it was Aquamarine again, giving them trouble, but he realized that was incorrect when the Gem intruder came to his bed, and crouched down to hug him.

They soon after kissed him on the cheek, and Peri was surprised that it was so cold- especially from the Gem he'd assumed was Clark.

"You're adorable when you sleep." He heard someone say, as they softly giggled, and Peri saw a black-and-white Gem go through the wall.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "I will never give up on you")

"I will never give up on you." Howlite said, sincerely. "I know you think you don't need friends, and your Diamond's court isn't exactly the best place to be, especially with that manager-"

"I would prefer if we do not mention her name here." Peridot 5 answered. "Especially since she could be lurking around, and we would be completely unaware…"

She laughed softly. "You're just paranoid. Or, uh… _Peri-_ noid."

"I do not understand."

"They don't have jokes in your court either, do they?" she asked. "Just hug me, you dork."

He tried reaching for her shoulder, and she made herself intangible, his hand passing through her body.

"How _touching_."

"Sorry." Howlite said, even though she wasn't. "What can I say? Old habits die hard."

She hugged him, then, Peridot refusing to hug her in return.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "I love you")

"I love you."

Lena looked like she would argue with Kara, but Kara continued before she could.

"Lena, you have been a source of happiness in my life for a good while now, ever since we met at that concert. And we've only gotten to know each other more since then, you learning about the Gems and some of our history, and me learning about your family. But neither of those things has stopped us from being together, and I couldn't enjoy that more. I am proud to love you, Lena."

"I love you too." Was all Lena could say.

* * *

(prompt: "This isn't your fault, okay? I promise.")

"This isn't your fault, okay? I promise."

Clark stood behind Peri, rubbing his shoulders and back. Peri still wore the same upset expression, as he looked at the barn, now riddled with holes from laser-blasts caused by Homeworld tracking vessels.

"Yes, it is." He insisted, stepping away from Clark. "I am the traitor who called Yellow Diamond a clod to his face. I brought his wrath down on our heads, damaging the barn your parents cared about so much. I… I made you all targets."

"We can fix the barn, Peri." Clark told him, as they hugged. "It'll be okay."

* * *

(prompt: Clark seeing the statue of the Rose Quartz that saved him, for the first time.)

He sees it, and _knows_.

The way they talked about her, on the way to her sanctuary, he'd suspected she was the one who'd saved him, but he hadn't known for sure.

Until he got there, Peri in his arms, the crack on the Peridot's Gem growing longer by the moment.

Now he saw her, saw the plaque underneath her statue reading **Rose Quartz L4R4: Leader of the Rebellion**.

His Rose finally had a name, and if he'd known her better he would've cried at the sight- she was the first mother he'd had, after all.

The tears didn't come.

* * *

(prompt: "It's two AM. Why are you next to me?")

"It's two AM. Why are you next to me?" Kell rolled over to see someone there, a new body on his hay bale.

Peri smiled at the blue Gem, from his spot next to him on the hay bale.

"I, um… thought you sounded distressed, in your sleep, and figured you needed company. Do you?"

Kell didn't want to say it. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who held them together. But as his friends had taught him, it was not a shame to ask for help.

"Sure." He said, and Peri snuggled up to him.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "What is that?")

"What is _that_?"

Kara saw what Alex was pointing at, held by one of the Peridots guarding the human zoo, and gasped. The others quickly followed her gaze, soon also noticing what she was seeing.

"Ohhhh, boy." Kara said, exhaling. "Peri, do you wanna take this?"

"It is a Gem Destabilizer." He said. "It, uh… does what the name implies. Reverts Gems to their gemstone states."

"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with its invention, right?"

Peri shook his head. "Actually, no, I did not. They were created after I left Homeworld."

"Huh. I'm gonna _steal_ one."

" _Alex_!"

* * *

(prompt: One of the Gems bonding with Sugar)

Clark considered Sugar his dog, of course. He'd found her, she slept in his house, he was the one who always had food for her.

But most of the other Gem Legionnaires loved her just as much, and he'd often find her missing, only to go searching for her and end up seeing her either playing or napping with one of them.

The, as they called themselves, 'Barn Squad', were who he found Sugar with most often. When Sugar was around Peri, Kell, and Kara, she was never bored, and soon loved them just as much as she loved Clark.

* * *

(prompt: "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry.")

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Kara said, hugging her sister. Alex was usually so tough, so strong, but right now she couldn't stop, tears soaking Kara's shoulder.

"I… I'm so sorry." Alex answered. "It's just… when that Gem took me, I thought I was prepared, but I wasn't… I was _terrified_ , she was so big, and her ship was so _cold_ … and then I ended up here, so far away…I thought you wouldn't come after me. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Kara only held Alex tighter. "You don't have to worry anymore."


	41. Chapter 41

(prompt: Clark being sad that he can't see baby pictures of Brainy, so the other Legionnaires show off pictures that they took of Brainy when he first joined the Legion.)

Clark heard a knocking on his door, at first. Then, a soft " _oh, sprock this_." When he didn't respond, and Clark sat up to see Phantom Girl enter his room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you this." She said, presenting him with a photo album. It was her traditional aesthetic, but also displayed Brainy's symbol on the cover.

"The others told me how much you wanted to see pictures of when Brainy was younger, and how upset you were that he didn't have any. And this is the closest thing I have to that."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

(prompt: "Oh honey, I'd never be jealous of you.")

"Oh honey, I'd never be jealous of you." Clark reassured Brainy. Brainy gave him a strange look, before answering "Did you just call me _honey_?"

Clark looked embarrassed for a moment. "Sorry, it just happened."

"It's okay, that nickname is kind of cute." Brainy answered. "But why aren't you jealous?"

"Well, I know you're not gonna fake-date again, so being jealous would be pointless. And besides, that feeling just kinda… sucks."

"It does." Brainy agreed.

"Also, that's my cousin. So …"

"I understand."

"If anything, I'd be jealous of her. And I would tell her so."

"But you won't."

"Nope."

* * *

(prompt: Any AU + "Show me what's behind your back.")

"Show me what's behind your back."

Kara stood there, hand open, as Brainy held the photo album tightly behind his back.

 _She's not going to give up, is she_? He thought, and as his mind answered " _No_." he gave it to her.

At first, it wasn't so bad, Kara flipping through the pages and saying "Aww" multiple times, seeing both how cute he was as a child and also how upset he looked.

Then she got to the picture Brainy had shown Clark, what seemed like forever ago.

She stared at Fabala Dox, then at Brainy.

"She looks …like _me_."

* * *

(prompt: "I have a secret")

"So, say I have a secret." Kara started. She didn't ever think she'd ask for advice from a Brainiac, and yet here Brainy was, ready to help her. It was… really nice, at least for her. She wanted to think Brainy felt the same.

"That you do." Brainy said, nodding. "But…to my knowledge, most of the people you associate with do know your true identity. Why is this a problem?"

Kara looked uncomfortable. "Well, there's _one_ person who still doesn't know."

"Ms. Luthor." Brainy answered.

"Yeah." Kara said. "How do I tell her?"

Brainy had to think about it- longer than usual, for him.

"Well. You know she cares about you an awful lot, despite the fact that she is a Luthor." He said.

"Of course. I promised her I'd protect her- and she said I was her best and only friend. But her mom said she'd hate me if I told her."

"Has Lena's mother proven to be a trustworthy person in the past?"

"No, not really."

"And Lena is."

"Obviously!"

"So…" Brainy began. "You just have to say three words. And then show her who you really are. You know she will not reject you, just because of who her family is."

Kara smiled. "Yes. I… I really just wanted to hear that from someone else." She said. She then got up, and hugged Brainy as he stood up to leave as well.

"Kara?" Brainy questioned, just as she was about to leave.

"Yes?"

" _When_ you do tell her that you are Supergirl, and the two of you begin what I am certain will be a wonderful relationship… I have to caution you, do not prioritize said relationship over your duties as a hero. Trust me. I have had to suffer the consequences of that myself."

"Thanks, Brainy. I'll remember that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to go and see."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + " This tastes horrible. ")

Brainy looked absolutely miserable, hesitating to lift the fork up.

Finally, at Clark's urging, he shut his eyes, plugged his nose with his free hand, and inserted the forkful of food into his mouth with the other.

He swallows, a great effort, and then told Clark: "This tastes _horrible_."

"Gosh, don't be dramatic, Brainy." Clark said. "You've only tried a little bit of it. You gotta eat more, before you make a judgement."

"I can already tell that eating… what did you call it?"

"Ravioli, filled with printer ink."

"…That… will not be pleasant, just based on this one bite."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + " I came to say goodbye.")

(aka, in which Clark wasn't there when Brainy was called to be a Green Lantern)

"I came to say goodbye." Clark says, standing in Brainy's doorway. Brainy turns around, hands behind his back- there's a slight glow about him, and Clark thinks the sunlight's illuminating him, but he's not sure. "For good."

"How fitting- I'm leaving too." Brainy answers.

"Guess you can't tell me where you're going."

"No, I cannot- but I'm eager to leave. I've… seen the light, so to speak, and been called for a greater purpose. It will be a good way to restart my life."

Clark hugs Brainy, and for a moment he wants to stay- but he knows he can't.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + " Where did all these puppies come from?")

"Clark?" Brainy almost yelled, from his room. It didn't take long for him to appear at his door, floating in midair.

"You didn't have to yell, Brainy. What is it?"

"Where did all these puppies come from?" Brainy swung open his door, revealing said puppies, lying on his bed.

"Oh. Um, I guess Krypto had them?" Clark guessed.

"That is wonderful and all, but why are they on _my_ bed?"

"Well, you don't really use it to sleep on much anyway…"

Brainy gave him an annoyed look.

"What? You know I'm right. And you could sleep in my bed…"

" _Clark_!"

* * *

(prompt: Clark using the Time Machine in the middle of the night, because Brainy wouldn't let him use it to see Brainy when he was a baby.)

The words pounded in his head- _wrong, wrong, all of this is wrong_ \- as he programmed the coordinates in, ID mask taken from Brainy that he'd later use once he reached his destination tucked safely under his arm.

He really didn't want to make Brainy upset. But if he could come back to the moment he left, what was the harm in it? And after all, they'd promised not to keep secrets from one another anymore. Especially not things like this.

It was a short trip, relatively speaking, to Colu, 16 years prior. Clark affixed the mask to his face, and left the safety of the bubble to venture into the winter night, searching for wherever Brainy had been born.

* * *

(prompt: Clark making vines of all the cute things Krypto does with Brainy.)

They annoyed Brainy, at first, the videos - once he found them. It took a surprising amount of time for him to figure out the internet, and once he did, it took even longer for him to discover all of them.

He didn't see the point of recording them, for one. The dog would interrupt Brainy when he was working, jump on him, cuddle him in his sleep. Clark, of course, loved it, and Brainy himself had to admit he liked having positive attention for once.

But sometimes, very briefly, Brainy would consider that Clark loved Krypto more than him.

* * *

(no prompt, semi-inspired by _No Good Deed_ from the musical Wicked)

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him.

Every time he tried to do something good, something selfless, it ended badly for him, he was the one who ended up punished. Nobody was willing to accept a good deed if it was being performed by a Brainiac- especially not those in the bottled city. Even Clark, whom he thought loved him, had turned against him there.

If anything, that only helped his decision.

 _It really is true,_ he thought. _I'll never succeed on the path I'm traveling now_. _All I will ever be is evil_.


	42. Chapter 42

(prompt: BrainySupes + "You're really soft.")

It's their first hug after Brainy _\- Querl, he should probably be calling himself now, considering_ \- becomes human ( _the first of a lot of things, he imagines, now)_ ( _feels like the first ever, most likely a new normal for him_ ), and Clark can't seem to let him go.

"You're really soft…" he murmurs, arms around him, one hand in his hair.

Brainy cranes his neck up, to look at him. "Well, _you're_ made of steel." He answers, hand against his chest.

"Is that a bad thing?" Clark asks.

Brainy laughs ( _another new first_ ) and says "Not at all" before they kiss.

* * *

(prompt: Fabala making contact with Brainy all of a sudden, acting like she wants to reunite with him and be part of his life again, and Brainy not knowing what to think.)

She finds him- maybe it's coincidence, maybe it's infamy- but it doesn't matter how, to Brainy.

Because she's there, on Earth. All too real, long blonde hair he remembers from the pictures now cut short, sharp against her jawline. She gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

He wants to ask the Legion why they let _her_ in, but he's also fighting back the urge to give her a hug.

Because, as cold as the Coluans present themselves as, as removed from family as they seem to be, as he was…even he still wants a _mother_.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting mad that Clark is trying to stop Fabala from contacting him.)

"Why did you talk to her?"

Clark's taken aback by his anger, his suddenly-blazing eyes.

"Can't you see I'm trying to protect you, Brainy?" he asked. "She's bad news. You told me, yourself. She gave you up, when you were a baby, because she didn't want you."

"Well, now she does."

"You don't know that. She could use you, like… you-know-who."

Brainy shook his head. "No. She is my _mother,_ I _will_ talk to her, and we will be a family again. People change, Clark, believe me. But I guess you wouldn't know about that, because you've always been perfect."

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark AU: Clark trying on his own cape but it fitting way too big on him, so Brainy and Kara make him a smaller one.)

He tries making it fit, of course, even hovering upward with it weighing him down so it doesn't drag against the ground.

But however he tries, and tries, it still dwarfs him. It's better off being a blanket- its original purpose, as Kara remembers. She stores it away, with a sigh, hoping he'll eventually wear it again.

Kara asks Brainy to take her back to the 21st century, briefly. She comes back with a much smaller cape ("Courtesy of a friend." Kara mentions) and when she and Brainy pin it to Clark's shirt, Clark does a midair backflip in happiness.

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark AU + " It's just your imagination. ")

"Clark?" Brainy asked, as the toddler pulled on his blankets, trembling. He sat up, taking him into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I…I thought I saw a monster. Outside my window." Clark said. He wasn't shaking anymore, but clung to Brainy, large blue eyes welling up with tears.

He didn't want to dismiss him, say "It's just your imagination". Because, really, it was possible.

"What did it look like?" he asked, voice soft, soothing.

"It was tall, and green, and purple, but with yellow hair. And it looked _right at me!"_

"It won't hurt you, Clark. I will _not_ let it."

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark AU + "I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint.")

"I think someone had a little accident with the finger paint."

Brainy whispers, as he and Kara see the mess on the walls in Clark's room.

Kara and Brainy walk into the room, Clark sitting with his back turned to them. When he turns around, they see he's covered in paint, not only on his hands but everywhere on his outfit. But there's an actual painting too, above him, which he's now presenting to them, proud smile on his face.

"I painted the monster." Clark says, and Brainy stares, Kara holding his hand as he gazes into his mother's eyes.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy's reaction to the very first time Clark gives him a direct compliment.)

Clark isn't sure what prompts him to want to say it. He's thought it, certainly, but didn't think he'd understand. Until now, at least, when he thinks Brainy needs cheering up.

"Do you find something _amusing_ , Superman?" Brainy asks him, Clark smiling just thinking about it.

"I just think you look so…"

"Don't say it." Brainy cuts him off, eyes glowing for a second.

"Say what?"

"You know exactly 'what'. I am tired of hearing it."

"That you're cute? Because that's what I was _going_ to say."

"Oh."

Brainy curses himself, for assuming, before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Clark."

* * *

(no prompt, I just wanted to do a Harry Potter AU because reasons. Clark is _probably_ in Gryffindor and Brainy is _probably_ in Ravenclaw, but that's up to you)

"Excited for the start of another school year?" Clark asks, as Querl arrives in his train car, smiling.

Clark smiles back, and Querl's reminded of how lucky he is to have him as his friend- sure, they were in different Houses, but that never mattered where the two of them were concerned.

"You have _no_ idea. And yourself?"

"I am, especially to see you…but I already miss my parents."

Querl frowns. "I cannot imagine how that feels."

Clark takes his hand then, squeezing it tightly, and Querl sits down, gazing out the window.

 _I'm never going home_ , he almost says.

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + "I have a question...why?")

"I have a question… why?"

Brainy and Clark were lying in the bed together, and even though they were both horizontal, and it shouldn't have mattered, Brainy still had to be propped up by pillows to meet Clark's eyes.

It would've been annoying to him if he wasn't _there_ , with _him_.

Clark laughed, and Brainy couldn't help but smile. "Why what, Brainy?"

"Why do you stay here? With us, I mean, when you have every reason to go back?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong, am I? You told me I wasn't."

"No, you aren't."

"Good. I stay because I want to. You… don't want me to leave, do you?"

"Of course not." Brainy said quickly.

"Alright. Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Why…do you love me? You've seen what I'm capable of. I would not consider myself someone _Superman_ would want to associate with." He looked down at the space between them, and it suddenly seemed to widen.

Clark bridged the gap, and kissed him. "I love you because, even despite all that, you're still you. Which is to say, a good person. And a true hero, no matter what others think."

"You really believe that?"

"I _know_ that."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + " I thought you loved me. ", set in the AU where Brainy died at the end of season 2 instead of becoming human)

"I thought you loved me." Clark whispers, to the ashes of his dearest friend in the 31st century. He can't stop thinking about how they could've been more, but he also can't dwell on what could have been. "But now I guess I'll never know how much…"

The next day, he wipes away his tears, bids his goodbyes to the rest of the Legion, and takes the Time Bubble back to where he's meant to be.

 _I hope I'll find somebody like you, in my own time_ , he thinks. And: _I wish I could see his face again, just once._


	43. Chapter 43

(prompt: Clark buying Brainy a Ravenclaw scarf.)

Clark drops a black plastic bag in his lap one day, after a solo mission in the 21st century.

"Hey, Brainy." He says, passing by. "I had extra time on the way home, so I stopped by the mall and got this for you. Hope you like it."

Brainy smiles up at him. "You know I probably will." He answers. Then, he peers into the bag itself, lifting out the blue-and-bronze-colored scarf.

"This is…nice, Clark. But it clashes with my, um…everything."

"I almost got you a Slytherin scarf. Would you like that better?"

Brainy thought for a moment, scowling.

"Never."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy and Clark going to a pet store because Clark wants to pet the puppies.)

"Clark, you already have a puppy." Brainy said, as Clark dragged him around the corner and into the pet store. It was smelly, and it didn't look like the floors had been cleaned in a while, but Clark didn't seem to care.

"I know, I know." He said. "But … come on, these guys are adorable."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Brainy answered. He tried to plug his nose while Clark pulled him to the back, but there was no use in it. "You're not planning on buying any of these, right? Because there is no place for them, either where you live or at our headquarters."

"Nah." Clark said. "Really, this is for _you_. So you could maybe … learn not to be so scared?"

"Perhaps I will someday. But for now, you are the only puppy I need."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy as a human working while he's really sick, despite Clark telling him to stay in bed.)

"Brainy, you need to get some rest. Please."

Brainy looked at him, not even a glare, and Clark suddenly felt stupid- which would've been normal, around someone with a twelfth level intelligence, had Brainy not usually been so nice.

"Unfortunately, I cannot." Brainy answered. "I must make up for my decreased usefulness to the rest of my team by doing twice as much work as I would have before…" He gestured to his body, especially his more human face. "All of this."

Clark shook his head. "You shouldn't do that to yourself."

"I have to."

Clark wasn't winning this one.

* * *

(prompt: Lightning Lad teaching Brainy a pick up line (either cute or horrible, whichever you'd like) to use on Clark.)

"Seriously, you need another one?" Garth asked, annoyed. "Can't you just look one up in your-"

He stopped talking when he saw the discomfort on Brainy's face.

"Clark is still oblivious to my true feelings, and you are the closest to an expert in this field that I can find. So yes, I do need another one. Preferably one more obvious."

Garth smiled. "That, I can do."

He bent down and whispered into Brainy's ear, and Brainy smiled back at him.

"I think…I think that will work perfectly."

"I hope so." He said. "Good luck, I mean it."

"Thank you."

* * *

(no prompt, I just wanted to write Brainy traveling back in time to meet one of his ancestors, before she probably dies in the next Green Lanterns issue)

"Kaja Dox."

She turned, hearing the younger voice, facing the man wearing a similar uniform to her own.

"Oh, great." She muttered. "I'm _not_ the only Green Lantern from Yod-Colu. I'm not even _that_ special…who're you?"

"In my time, our planet is called "Colu"." He answered. "And my name is Querl Dox."

" _Your_ time. So you're, like, from the future?"

"I am. How far, I cannot say."

"Then why're you _here_?"

"I wanted to thank you. On behalf of our planet, our family…you haven't been forgotten."

Kaja had a million questions, but only said "You're welcome" before he was gone.

* * *

(prompt: Clark asking the other Legionnaires why Brainy is so reluctant to be with his mom, when she finally makes an appearance.)

"So, what's the big deal about Brainy's mom?" Clark asked. He was met with stunned silence from the others, whispering between them as he stared. "I mean, if he hasn't known his parents for so long, surely this is a good thing, right? I'd jump at the chance to meet my parents, if I ever could … my birth parents, not in hologram form or anything."

"Okay, who wants to tell him?"

"Wait, tell me what?"

Phantom Girl stepped forward, smiling sadly. "Well… He never told you, did he?"

"No. Obviously."

"He didn't just not know her. She _abandoned_ him."

"Oh."

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark + "Sh…they're asleep.")

"Brainy…Brainy, I can't find Clark! Could you he-" Kara stopped in the doorway of Brainy's room, upon seeing Brainy and the toddler version of her cousin together in Brainy's bed. Clark was snuggling up to him, as close as he could, and Brainy held him in place with one arm, equally close.

"Shh… they're asleep." A girl in black-and-white materialized up from the floor to stand next to Kara, and she gently closed the door.

" _Thanks_ , Tinya. You could've said that before I started yelling."

"It's okay, they won't wake up."

"But why…?"

"Clark was having nightmares again, you understand."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting mad that Clark teases him for being too short to kiss, so one day Brainy just climbs up on him to smooch him.)

He'd had enough.

Enough of the jokes and snide remarks, from not only the other Legionnaires but Clark himself, and he was at a personal breaking point.

That was it- he didn't think about what he was going to do, before doing so.

And besides, it was not like it was going to hurt Clark.

So, the next time Clark moved in to kiss him, Brainy climbed up onto him, literally, pulling himself up just enough to wrap his legs around Clark's waist, before giving him a celebratory kiss on the lips, their eyes finally- finally! – level with one another's.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Fabala's first meeting, when she first comes over to the Legion HQ to see Brainy.)

Clark had heard that it was normal, presumably in any century, for people to meet the parents of those they were dating when they began to get serious in their relationships.

So, of course, it was about time for him to meet one of Brainy's parents. Especially since Brainy had already met Clark's mother.

Brainy's mother, however… was not what he expected.

He'd wanted to imagine a kind, gentle woman, like in the pictures, just as smart and heroic as her son.

Instead he received someone that (at the risk of sounding cliché) he'd compare to a blonde wicked witch.

* * *

(prompt: Clark catching Brainy asleep in his bed alone after the whole Fabala incident, and wondering whether or not he should take him to his room)

Clark almost expected Fabala to be there, in his bed with him.

And even though she wasn't, his position still gave the impression that he felt like she was- he lay there, curled up on his left side, like he was trying to fill the space left by her, or remembered his position inside her before he was born.

He didn't want to interrupt Brainy's sleep, especially since he was still stunned by everything that had happened recently, regarding his mother and her deception.

But at the same time…he missed Brainy. Wished he could go back, to a time when he still thought Fabala didn't care about him. Or that she genuinely did. Either way would be preferable to _this_.

No amount of wishing, however, would repair their friendship now.


	44. Chapter 44

(prompt: Clark giving Brainy a rose)

Clark had wanted to give flowers to Brainy for a long time, but never figured out what kind, how many to give him.

Then there was the consideration that he could be sending out the wrong message- what if Brainy didn't like him enough to accept the flowers? Or what if the flowers meant something that was inappropriate for their relationship?

He'd thought over it so long that Brainy would be proud of him, for how much he'd thought it through instead of doing it on impulse.

But finally, he presented Brainy with a single red rose- and the kiss Brainy gave him while he still held it was all the confirmation he needed that he was doing something right.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy being turned into ten-year-olds. Because reasons.)

Brainy couldn't stop laughing at Clark, once he caught a glimpse of him for the first time.

"What's the matter, Brainy?" Clark asked, looking down at himself. He was 10 years old again, sure, but surely Brainy had known about what he looked like, from childhood to adulthood to-

He didn't want to think about that.

But the point remaining was that this shouldn't have been surprising. So why did he think it was so funny?

"You're so…scrawny!" Brainy said, in between laughs. Then he coughed, straightening up his posture and assuming a formal tone of voice. "I never would have thought I'd get to see Superman in person… no less, looking like _this_. Also, I do not know who this "Brainy" you speak of is. I am to be addressed as Brainiac-5, now, thank you very much."

 _So Brainy's lost his memories._ Clark thought, discouraged. _Good to know_.

"Do you- um, what do you think of me? Of Superman, I mean."

"Hmm." Brainy murmured, tapping his chin, looking him over. "You've proven to be a great challenge for my ancestors, in your future. But considering your current state…I do not think you could even best _me_ in combat."

"Oh, do you want to fight?" Clark asked. He didn't want to, himself. But if he could prove his worth to his friend… it would at least be a good start to restoring their friendship at this age.

"If you want to, of course."

"Then take me on, Brainiac-5."

"Certainly- _Superboy_."

* * *

(prompt: Clark not wanting to bother Brainy whenever he's with his mom, but always getting sad when he remembers they've been spending less and less time together.)

The Legionnaires tried to distract him from it, the way he and Brainy were growing more and more distant, but nothing seemed to work.

He'd go on patrols with the others, they'd take him out to dinner sometimes, show him different cities in the 31st century Earth that he hadn't even thought of, but nothing truly made him forget seeing Brainy and his mother sleeping together, their inseparability now that she had come back into Brainy's life.

But the worst part, was that he couldn't talk to his best friend about it- because _he_ was part of this new problem.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy trying on one of Clark's capes in secret, but forgetting to take it off and walking around with it on.)

He told himself he'd lost track of time- and besides, Superman was away. He wouldn't be back for several hours… and even if he did come back earlier than expected, would he mind this?

Brainy didn't think so.

As he walked around, wreathed in red, he almost forgot that doing something like this on his home planet would be near heresy- especially for him. If he'd been on Colu, wearing that cape or that symbol instead of his own, he'd be treated as even more of an outcast than before.

…Aside from that, the cape just made him feel _cool_.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy eating a stack of pancakes like a burger, in front of Clark.)

Of course, Brainy was proud of the pancakes he'd made, the first thing he'd learned to make after discovering he _needed_ to eat now. And of course Clark was expecting him to share with the rest of the Legion- why wouldn't he?

He wasn't expecting _this_.

Brainy lifted the pancakes, all of them stacked up so very neatly…

"Hey Brainy, leave some for the rest of us, will you?"

…and bit into the stack like it was nothing unusual.

Clark only stared, as Brainy continued to eat the pancakes, but Brainy didn't seem to care, almost smiling while doing so.

* * *

(prompt: Hogwarts AU: Clark and Querl learning about boggarts in class, and Querl's boggart turning into his worst fear: himself as a Death Eater.)

Querl was glad, that of all 4 Houses, his was lucky enough to have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors in his third year.

For, without one of them in particular, he may not have gotten through one of their lessons.

He'd read about it in advance, of course, and it made him nervous even going through the description. But it was nothing compared to the experience.

"You have to face this on your own." Clark said, trying to let go of his hand.

"I know." Querl answered, "But-"

"Those are the _rules_."

Querl wrenched himself away, and as the wardrobe door fell open, revealing himself in a black robe, glaring down at him, at _Clark_ … for the first time he could remember, his mind was utterly blank.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy taking a hit for Clark, and Clark visiting him at the hospital and bringing him as many flowers as he can carry.)

It was like all the simulations he'd devised, day after day while Clark was gone.

But Brainy didn't anticipate how much it would really hurt himself, once it actually happened. Because, as he'd thought since he'd met Clark, it _was_ an inevitability one day.

How else was he supposed to show Superman how he truly felt about him? In what other way could he redeem his family's name, by sacrificing himself for their greatest enemy?

He hadn't, however, considered Clark's feelings about the matter. How much Clark would care, now shown through the blood-red roses beside him on the bed.

* * *

(prompt: Clark going through pictures of Brainy that were taken by the Legion, with Brainy sitting there, embarrassed but also happy.)

Clark finds it easy to see the progression in the photo album that he's given, the evolution of Brainy, as it were.

He observes, through the snapshots, how Brainy goes from a shy, introverted Coluan, all glowering and folded arms and smug grins watching his teammates fail without him, to someone more integrated with his team, letting his hair grow out and fighting alongside the others.

Then there's one that catches his eye- Brainy standing in the Superman museum, the others looking at him reluctantly, staring up at a mural that reflects back an older-looking version of Brainy's own face.

* * *

(prompt: Clark wondering what present he could buy Brainy, for his birthday.)

It was more difficult than Clark had thought, even though he knew it had to be done at some point.

Brainy deserved something excellent, something that told him he was valued and worth far more than he thought he was.

Which was to say, garbage.

Anything better than that, and Clark would theoretically be fine. But he wasn't satisfied with that, and he knew Brainy wouldn't be either, deep down.

From what he'd heard, Brainy only saw gifts as practical jokes, that nobody would really give him anything and mean it.

It was up to Clark to change that perception.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy dyeing his hair the same color as Kaja's.)

It takes a long time for him to find what she looked like, in life.

But eventually he does, and as he goes through images of her, seeing her courage despite not being built for fighting, her eventual sacrifice so the forces of good could live on- he wants what she had.

He's been a hero for so long, but…she's different. She's free, in a way that he's never been.

He changes his hair color the human way, searching for the exact shade to match hers.

And once he does, it's like a chain being broken, his family ties severed.


	45. Chapter 45

time for more Gem Legion fics!

(prompt: Gem Legion AU: Kara and Clark fusing for the first time.)

"Hey, Clark?"

Kara had pulled him aside, outside the barn where Kell and Peri, hopefully, couldn't hear them.

"What is it, Kara?"

Kara blushed slightly, taking his hand. "I've been thinking, since we were made in the same place, and meant to be part of one team… you and I would fuse pretty well."

Clark stepped back, hair igniting as he stared at her. It made sense to him, what she was proposing. And if she was right… it'd be the best fusion he'd be a part of, so far.

He put out the fire in his hair, then smiled.

"Alright."

"Great!" Kara exclaimed. "But…don't mention this to Alex. She'd think it's weird."

"I won't."

* * *

(prompt: Red Phantom Quartz's reaction to fusing for the first time.)

(note: Spessartine is the Clark/Alunite (Lightning Lad) fusion. It did not go well)

The first thing either of them notices, once they can see again, is the smell of burning, close to them. And, oddly enough, it doesn't hurt.

They lift themselves, shakily, off the ground with all 4 of their arms, as their hair continues to smolder. Clark's used to being tall, but nothing like this- he and Howlite are now easily twice his size, shirt shrunken down to a crop top, skirt equally short.

"How do you feel?" Howlite asks, in a now-unfamiliar voice.

"I… I feel… _incredible!_ "

"Much better than Spessartine, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Alright then. Let's have some fun."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + Crackling Flames)

(Red Phantom Quartz: the Clark and Howlite (Phantom Girl) fusion)

Of all of Clark's fusions, it's Red Phantom who has the most of himself in it. The most fire, in their hair and their attitude, as they dance on the beach as one, lighting up the night.

Clark had wanted to fuse with Peri first, and wished that Peri's first would be him too. But things didn't quite work out like that.

Peri loved him, but Clark respected his space. Clark, though, needed to belong- fusion was the best way for him to get that. And as Red Phantom laughed, voice an active fire, hugging themselves, he knew he had.

* * *

(prompt: Any AU + Pounding Heart)

(aka, in which Clark has a dream about the asteroid he was created on being destroyed with him on it)

Clark knew he didn't have a real heart.

But he felt like he did, as his Gem pounded like one, reverberating in his chest each time he felt the ground shake below his feet.

He was at the bottom of a canyon- _his canyon_ , he wanted to think, as it was almost familiar to him, but not quite. There were no other Gems there, nothing that could help him. And if he didn't leave…

Fire bubbled up through the surface, fountains that didn't hurt Clark, but still somehow did.

 _This is the end of your world_ , he thought, and as the world turned red and then black around him, all he could do was cry.

* * *

(prompt: Fingers Entwined + Gem Legion)

(in which Kara, Kell, Peri, and Alex are on a spaceship in space together because reasons)

Alex sat down next to her sister (the captain-leader of their group, she still couldn't believe it, but she was so proud of Kara nonetheless), who looked out the window of the ship with no clear emotions on her face.

"Kara?" she said, taking her hand, making theirs interlock with one another. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, Alex." Kara answered. "It's just… we're a long way from home. And I miss Clark, and the Legion. And… um. I hope they're doing okay without us."

"They're strong, they can handle themselves." Alex said. "But I have a feeling those aren't all the people you miss."

Kara gave her a small smile, fiddling with the flight ring Peri had given her. "Yeah, there's one more. My girlfriend."

Alex looked at her in surprise, lightly hitting her arm. "You never told me you had a girlfriend! These things are kind of important. Come on, spill. What's her name?"

"Lena." Kara said. "She's so pretty, and cool… We met at this concert, and we actually didn't talk to each other at first- but now, I can't imagine not having her in my life."

"You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And I bet it was hard to leave her behind."

"The hardest."

Alex hugged her, holding her tightly and resting her head on Kara's shoulder for a moment.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Kara asked.

Alex smiled dreamily. "Funny you should ask. Her name's Maggie…"

* * *

(prompt: Peri getting to meet Garnet, during one of the few moments they're not in a rampage.)

(Garnet: the Clark/Kell fusion)

He can see how difficult it is, for them to keep together. But he somehow gets the feeling they're together because of _him_.

"A-are you… going to hurt me?" Peri asks, reaching out tentatively toward one of his hands.

Garnet laughs, and Peri can't recognize it as coming from Clark. They scoop him up, with their lower hands, and though it takes some effort, they still smile at him.

"Oh, Peri." They say. "We still love you."

Peri can't believe the fusion's words, but as he's still stunned, trying to process his statement, the fusion nearly kisses his head off.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "You're special to me")

"You're special to me, Lena." Kara held one of her hands in her own, stroking her hair with the other.

Lena closed her eyes, looking away from the Gem. "What makes you think that way?" she said. "I'm just a human, your _friends_ have told me as much themselves. I'll never save the universe like you."

Kara stopped stroking Lena's hair, instead holding her face with the same hand. "I love you _because_ you're human. You're…you're incredible. You have a unique experience shared by nobody else, I could've never imagined anything like that on Homeworld."

* * *

(prompt: Gem AU Kara/Lena + shy kiss)

Lena knew, some way or another, that their relationship was doomed.

For one, Kara's…everything was a mystery to her. She had no idea where Kara came from, how many more there were of her. She didn't even know how she had a human name, when the others she'd seen all kept the names of gemstones.

Then she considered her family, who'd hate her if they found out. It was not pleasant to imagine, by any means.

So it was with hesitation that she kissed Kara for the first time. She enjoyed, however, that Kara more than made up for that.

"…I love you too, Kara."

* * *

(prompt: Gem AU: Clark practicing shapeshifting with Howlite, where he tries shapeshifting into a dog.)

(see also: Pesky's Gem Legion fic)

"Come on, Clark." Howlite urged, as Clark stood on all fours on the ground. "You can get this. I promise. Just… try one more time?"

Clark looked up at her, defeated. "I can't." he said, collapsing. "I'm era 2, aren't I? I can't shapeshift."

"That is what we thought, yes." She answered. "However, you were created to be stronger than any Ruby before you, so perhaps…"

"I don't need you to cheer me up." Clark admitted. "Say it. I can't do it, because I'm stupid and good at nothing, as usual."

"That isn't…"

"Ayla. Mahogany. Alunite. Should I go on?"

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + " You're a monster. ")

"You are a _monster_." Peri says, summoning Clark's courage, Kell's determination, Kara's endurance, as he and Yellow Agate circle each other. He has his limb enhancers on, she's got her whip-sword, and Peri suddenly forgets he's dueling her to the death- all he's concentrating on is getting his revenge.

"Oh? And how so?" she asks flippantly. "You forget, _you_ aligned yourself with the force that murdered Pink Diamond in cold blood, forsaking the one who gave you your ill-deserved intelligence. Your Gem Legion caused chaos, disrupted the Diamonds' perfect civilization."

"Your _Diamonds_ nearly destroyed Earth." Peri counters, firing at her.


	46. Chapter 46

(note: the day I am uploading this chapter is September 22, 2017, the tenth anniversary of the LOSH season 2 premiere, obviously this is cool and important and deserved recognition. so, here that is.)

(no prompt, I just wanted to write something in honor of Green Lanterns issue 31, celebrating that my fave did not die, and additionally got to have kids with the love of her life)

She knocks on her apartment door like she doesn't own the place.

It's a sight for sore eyes, no matter how much she dislikes her home planet and its people. She missed it, so much, and why shouldn't she? It is her home.

The door creaks open, slowly, and Kaja smiles, seeing her girlfriend's eyes widen. Then Ginger picks her up, spinning her around, and gives her the longest kiss they've ever shared.

"You came home."

"Yeah." Kaja says. "I did."

"So you did it then. The great crisis the ring talked about is gone?"

"Yup."

"And where _is_ your ring?"

"I don't need it anymore. I helped save the universe once, that's enough. We can continue where we left off."

Ginger hugs her again. "I missed you too much, Kaja."

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

(prompt: Brainy finding a picture of Kaja hugging and kissing Ginger)

It's so old as to be considered ancient, older than countless things on Earth or other planets, but it's still preserved when Brainy finds it, due to the Coluans' obsession with cataloging their knowledge.

He stumbles across it while researching his pre-Brainiac 1 ancestors, just out of curiosity, and remembers it because it's striking compared to everything else- portraying two Coluan women, young and vibrant and so, _so_ happy- in an embrace, one woman with her hand in the other's hair, as she kissed the side of her laughing-smiling mouth.

The caption underneath it reads: _Ginger and Kaja Dox- Reunion_.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy, after becoming human, still feeling weird about the Brainiac symbol on his forehead, so Clark buys him a beanie.)

Clark practically drops it on his head, but he doesn't complain- the hat's comfortable, not heavy at all.

Brainy pulls the soft fabric of it to just above his eyebrows, adjusting it to make it symmetrical, and Clark smiles as he steers him to a mirror.

He stands there, hand steady on Brainy's shoulder, as Brainy looks at himself, sigil completely covered up. He begins to smile himself, before he notices the logo on the hat.

"Really, Clark? Replacing _my_ symbol with your own?" he asks, taking the beanie off and shoving it at him.

He gently pushes it back.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy finding Clark crawling into his bed after feeling homesick.)

The Legionnaires did a remarkable job, recreating his bedroom from the house where he grew up. The rest of the headquarters is typical 31st century aesthetic, curved lines, odd angles, but Clark's room is preserved like a bug in amber, a time capsule writ large.

It's too good to be true, really.

That's what he wants to say, as he crawls into Brainy's bed. But all he tells him is "I miss my home", and Brainy catches himself nearly saying "But this _is_ your home", instead substituting it with a simple "I know" as Clark snuggles into him, kissing him.

* * *

(prompt: Lena and Brainy kissing once, and it being shared all over the news.)

"Remind me why this is important news again?" Kara asks, holding up the latest Catco magazine issue. The picture of Lena and Brainy, in a close embrace and kissing one another, is splashed on the cover, with the caption "A FAMILY AFFAIR: All the latest on the new partnership between Lena Luthor and Brainiac!" underneath it. "Seems like glorified gossip to me."

"Regardless of her true alignment, Lena is a prominent National City figure. And Brainiac has tormented Metropolis for years. Him rearing his head here, even in a different form, is a story worth talking about. Especially if his and Lena's relationship is… _this_ close."

Kara sighed, emotions swirling in her mind. She was trying to keep herself unbiased, but… these were her friends. She loved them, and couldn't believe… it felt like a betrayal, as awful as that made her sound.

"I'm going to check out what's really going on." She said.

As she walked away, preparing to fly over to L-Corp, her only thought was _they better have a good explanation for this._

* * *

(prompt: Brainy letting Clark cut/style his hair.)

Brainy sits back in the chair, eyes closed, as Clark starts brushing his hair out.

"Are you experienced with this?" Brainy asks. Clark's taking careful measures not to pull at his hair, and for the most part, he's succeeding- judging by Brainy's silence, interrupted by occasional soft moans of what Clark hopes is pleasure.

"Not really." Clark admits. Brainy looks forward at Clark in the mirror, watching him smile when Brainy responds with "You could've fooled me."

"So, what are you actually doing with my hair?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but…"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark playing with Krypto.)

Kara and Brainy leave for a moment, and when they come back Kara's holding a small white-furred dog with a makeshift red cape in her arms.

"Puppy!" Clark squeals, as Kara sets the dog down, and it runs into Clark's arms.

Brainy doesn't turn from watching Clark, as he speaks to Kara. "How did you know that would work?"

"Well, I knew that Clark's dog, Krypto, landed on Earth alongside him, so he had it since then. And he still has him today. I figured seeing Krypto would cheer him up."

"You mean distract him?"

"That too."

"Well, it worked."

* * *

(prompt: Clark making a pillow fort for himself and Brainy.)

Brainy came into the living room and saw the couch cushions in a jumble on the living room floor, blankets strewn over them, expecting that something had been stolen, or perhaps Clark had been kidnapped, due to the mess.

He's about to shout out, call an emergency number, anything… until he hears Clark's voice from underneath the cushions, which he now notices form a loose box-like shape.

"Clark, what is this?" he asks, crouching down to examine it more closely.

"It's called a pillow fort. Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"I haven't."

"I just said-whatever. Get in."

* * *

(prompt: Fabala trying to hug Brainy for the first time, but Brainy stepping away so she can't grab him.)

"I've finally found you, Querl." She says, calmly. "My brilliant, lost son."

Brainy only wonders what meaning of "lost" she's using, as Fabala Dox his mother grips his arms in her hands, feels flesh instead of living metal. She nearly hugs him then, but he steps out of her grasp.

"I'm not lost at all." He answers. "In fact, I've felt more at home here than ever before."

"Oh?"

Her tone belies _I will have to change that_ , but she only says "You simply must tell me about that."

"I suppose I should." Brainy says, and she follows him inside.

* * *

(Prelude to the first minific I ever wrote)

It was like a dream come true, when he turned the TV on and saw that _he'd_ landed on Earth.

Sure, he looked a little bit different, but they'd both gotten older. Changes were just fine. But he couldn't wait to see him again, catch up on all that had happened since he'd last visited.

He definitely didn't expect an ambush when he tried entering his spacecraft.

"Brainy?" he asked, near-breathless, after dispatching the guard robots, looking into the Coluan's eyes.

"You will address me as Brainiac, _Kryptonian_." The other answered.

"Do you…remember me?"

Brainiac glared at him, silently.

" _No_."


	47. Chapter 47

(prompt: Toddler Clark breaking something of Brainy's, and Brainy not knowing what to do, since when he was a kid and broke stuff, they just hit him, and he doesn't want to do that to Clark.)

"Clark, don't-!"

The Superman statue that was once on Brainy's desk crashed to the ground, and Brainy could only watch the child who did it, staring at him with disappointment for possibly the first time ever.

"I'm sorry…" the toddler said, beginning to cry as he looked up at Brainy's upset face.

"I know you are." Brainy answered, calming down. He was torn on what to do next, however. A punishment would be expected, but especially at his current condition, Clark didn't deserve that. And he couldn't really hurt him anyway.

He crouched down, hugging Clark instead.

"It's okay."

"Good."

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark crying for some reason, and Brainy and Kara have to calm him down.)

Kara woke up to hear sniffling coming from the end of her bed.

"Clark?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She got out of her bed, fighting the dizziness that nearly overcame her, and picked Clark up, taking him into her lap and sitting back down with him.

"I…had a bad dream…"

"Come here."

She gently held him, stroking his hair as he cried into her pajama sleeve.

"Ssh, shh, it's gonna be okay." She said soothingly. "You're safe, nobody's gonna hurt you."

"I love you, Kara." Clark said, as Kara wiped his tears.

"I love you too."

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark wearing one of Brainy's old superhero shirts.)

When Clark was first turned into a small child, unfortunately, his clothes hadn't shrunken with him.

And as much as Brainy would've liked it in other circumstances, he couldn't very well have Clark naked. Even for a four-year-old, that was inappropriate.

So, though it was too big for the small Kryptonian, Brainy managed to find one of his smallest shirts, that he had worn when first applying to the Legion.

He smiled, watching him.

 _Never thought you'd get to wear my emblem_. He thought. _My clothes were always too small for you_. _Not to mention, almost shameful to put on._

* * *

(prompt: Brainy insisting on going out on a date with Clark, even though he has a cold.)

"You still want to go somewhere with me?" Clark asked, looking at him with a sympathetic expression. "You don't sound so good."

Brainy sneezed loudly into a tissue, wiping his nose on it as well. He smiled weakly, up at Clark.

"Don't worry." He said. Clark could tell he was congested, from his voice, and handed him some cough drops. "I will be fine, as will you. I am only fortunate you cannot get sick."

"Yeah, that's pretty lucky." Clark answered. "But really, if you need to relax, we can stay, do whatever you want."

"I _want_ to go _out_."

* * *

(prompt: Lena and Brainy walking in on Kara and Clark making a Reese's peanut butter cake together.)

"So, why'd they kick us out again?"

"Clark didn't tell me."

"…Well, it's been long enough, right? I think it's time for us to go back in. Just… check up on them. Make sure they haven't blown anything up."

"That seems sensible."

Lena used her key to Kara's apartment to open her door, and the two entered to a messy kitchen, table strewn with ingredients, and the Super-cousins excitedly talking with one another as they prepared what looked to be a gigantic cake.

"…Do you need help?"

Kara and Clark stood protectively over the ingredients, shielding them.

"No!"

"…Okay, then."

* * *

(prompt: Clark taking Brainy to see a scary movie on Halloween, to cuddle.)

Brainy wore one of Clark's jackets as they walked up to the movie theater, holding hands.

"You still haven't told me what movie we're watching." Brainy said, leaning on Clark's shoulder.

Clark turned slightly, smiling down at him. "It's a surprise." Was all he said.

Brainy did not like surprises, but he trusted his boyfriend, so the two of them went forward anyway. He tuned out the name of the movie Clark had selected deliberately, wordlessly accepted the bucket of popcorn he was handed.

And as the two sat down, Clark hugging Brainy, he almost forgot that it was Halloween.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy dog-sitting Krypto while Clark is on a mission.)

Brainy sat on the couch, watching Krypto in his dog bed, currently fast asleep. Waiting until he woke up and caused more trouble again.

It was Clark's fault that they'd ended up in this situation. Too late, he'd had to go out on a spontaneous mission, and left Brainy in charge of taking care of his dog, as nobody else had responded in time.

"You know, this isn't an ideal situation for either of us." Brainy said, staring down at the dog.

He and Krypto never got along. But he'd at least try being nice to it, for Clark's sake.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy being so sad that Clark is leaving after season 1, that he offers to go live with him there.)

"Take me with you."

It comes out as one word, takemewithyou, so fast that he almost doesn't realize he's saying it, and once he does he wishes he could rewind time and stop himself.

"Sorry?" Clark asks, looking at him with those achingly innocent eyes.

"I… I want to live with you. In the 21st century. I'll stay out of things, you'll hardly notice me… but we can still be friends. And I can take my Time Bubble with me, so I can go home sometimes. What do you say?"

 _It's pre-Brainiac Metropolis,_ he almost adds. _I can reinvent my family legacy_. But… he has no idea what that would do to his future, so he closes the proverbial door on that possibility.

"I'm really… wow. I never thought this would happen." Clark starts. "But I don't think it would work. The Legion needs a genius, like you, and I just want to see my parents again. But maybe someday, you'll need me again, right?"

Brainy's face falls, and Clark hugs him gently.

"Yes. Perhaps."

* * *

(prompt: Fabala convincing Brainy that Clark is just stringing him along, just to humiliate him later on as punishment for lying to him about who he is/who his family was)

"Honestly, Mother, I love him more than anyone… until you came along, at least. And now, _that_ love is starting to fade."

Fabala frowned deeply, hair falling over one eye as she looked down on him. "That is disappointing to hear, Querl. For only one of us will continue to love you, and I can tell you with the utmost certainty that it is _not_ the Kryptonian."

Brainy couldn't believe her, but wanted an explanation anyway.

"You don't know that."

"How long did you avoid telling him about your heritage?"

"…A very long time."

"And he hated you then, didn't he?"

"He did. Very much. But he forgave-"

"Of course he did. That is what he was supposed to do. It is not special, for him, and you should know that. Believing someone that insincere…"

"He means what he says, Mother."

"That is what he wants you to believe. You _killed_ him, Querl. There is no way he still loves you, after that."

"And if he says he does?"

"Then he is _lying_. Only trying to make you look stupid, in front of those you consider friends."

She dared him to argue with her, but after he said nothing, leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

"That is what I thought."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy trying to use puppy dog eyes on Clark.)

He couldn't do it.

He practiced, in the mirror, trying to imitate Clark when he'd given him that look in the past- eyes appearing larger than usual, hands folded under his chin, looking up with a pleading, vulnerable expression- but it never worked.

There was always something wrong about it, something manipulative. Artificial, just like him.

But, as Clark would probably tell him, what was the harm in trying?

He just had to figure out what occasion to use them for. What he wanted so much for Clark to do that he'd consider begging like an animal.

Eventually, he did.


	48. Chapter 48

(The Good Place AU, because I had to and I wanted it to be a thing)

He had to go along with it, didn't he?

After all, this… _Good Place_ … was far better than he'd imagined any semblance of an afterlife, for himself. Better than the Coluan afterlife, with the mind being preserved and stored for its information, while the rest of the body was disposed of.

This was what he'd gotten, even though he didn't deserve it. And he was happy.

"May I ask one question?"

"Yes, Querl. What is it?"

"There is one person… Fabala Dox. Is she here?"

"No. Her soul has belonged to the Bad Place for a very long time."

"… _Good_."

* * *

"Clark Kent…is it okay if I call you, you know…"

Clark laughs, nervously. Of course these people, who've been watching him all his life, know his alter-ego. But it's still strange, to hear it used when he's never met them before.

"Clark is fine, thanks."

"Alright. Clark, I have to say, you're one of the most impressive people we've ever gotten here. It's an honor, truly."

He doesn't want to say _everyone says that_. But they do.

"Thank you."

"And I'm happy to tell you, though your life was difficult to map out, you belong in the Good Place. Welcome."

* * *

(prompt: Clark thinking Brainy has a crush on someone else in the Legion.)

Becoming a part of the Legion, for Clark, felt like what he'd imagined starting at a new school in the middle of the year would be like for anyone else.

After all, they'd been together for years. So organized, with groups already established for missions based on balances of abilities. And they had welcomed him with open arms, because they respected him… but he still knew he was an outsider.

That feeling, of course, extended to dating- they were teenagers, and he'd noticed established pairings as well. Aside from Brainy, who'd been friendliest to him…but he probably had someone too.

* * *

(prompt: Clark taking Brainy to the 21st century so he can jump in a pile of leaves in the fall.)

Brainy stares blankly as Clark explains it to him, and remains staring that way even after he finishes.

"Of all the reasons for us to go back to your century temporarily…" he sighs, hand over his face. Clark looks upset, for a moment.

"What? It's fun."

"You know I don't understand your idea of "fun", Clark."

Clark struggles to find the words that will convince him to come.

"Come on, not _every_ time you visit my century needs to be a world-ending disaster, right?"

He smiles widely, and though Brainy promises himself he won't crack…

"Perhaps not." He finally says.

* * *

(prompt: Imagine the accidental Lena/Brainy kiss that went viral happened while Brainy and Winn are dating.)

Winn storms into Kara's apartment, throwing the magazine in Brainy's face.

"You're cheating on me with _Lena Luthor?"_ he asks, upset. It's the angriest Brainy's seen him since they actually hated each other. "I mean, I get it, she's _hot_. But … why?"

"It was one kiss, Winn."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"The two of us are friends, as well, and she just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss me. You know. Just like why _you_ kissed _Clark_."

"Oh, don't bring that up now!"

"Why not? It was a similar situation."

" _That_ didn't go viral, Brainy."

* * *

(prompt: AU based on the webcomic Ava's Demon, in which Brainy's demon is his own mother and Clark's demon is Alexis Luthor shut up I'm going with it. Clark being known as the weirdo at school who talks to himself, and Querl being the one who everyone thinks is just another rude brainiac, so the two of them end up bonding because they're so lonely.)

 _Alone together_ , is how they describe themselves.

Clark tries to stay out of the spotlight, but it's difficult when you've got streaks of bright orange in your hair and you're arguing with nobody. Querl's quieter, but people still catch him scowling into empty space, which has made him some enemies- people who wouldn't even understand the truth if he told them.

They're both labeled as failures, but all each truly wants is for someone else to listen to them.

It takes some time, sure, but eventually they find their way to one another, and once they do, it's equilaterally life-changing.

* * *

(prompt: Clark finding out about all those simulations Brainy made up.)

The moment he sits down at the console, he knows he shouldn't be there. It's wrong, for someone of his time to be interacting with future technology, and surely he won't figure it out anyway.

But it's easier than he thought. Soon, he's scrolling through a list of simulations, mostly created by Brainy himself.

He settles on 92207, version 2.01, which brings up himself and Brainy flying over a canyon, fighting Dominators. Brainy, taking a shot meant for Clark. Brainy's dying body in his arms, "You're a true hero" as music swells. Brainy getting up after the simulation ends, unscathed.

* * *

(prompt: Winn waking up from a nightmare, and Brainy trying to comfort him.)

In his dreams, he's being strangled again.

His assailant isn't even trying- their hand easily fits around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. Spots appear in his eyesight, and he's dizzy, but all they're doing is laughing at him.

Their face- appears on the computer screen in front of him, ensuring that's the last thing he sees before he dies.

 _"_ _Brainy…why…"_ he gasps out, bolting up in bed and taking large gulps of air.

"Winn?" the real Brainy asks, holding his shoulders.

Winn just barely stops himself from slapping him, before hugging him instead.

"Bad dream."

"Understood. You're okay, Winslow."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + things you said when i was crying)

Brainy couldn't sleep.

He was trying, but even though he'd lost the augmentations he'd been born with, his mind was working overtime just as much.

He heard a sound from Clark's room, and knew he wasn't the only restless one.

"Clark? What is wrong?" he asked, sitting at his side.

Clark was crying, looking at him. "You were. When _he_ was controlling you, and you were saying he was right, I got scared…and then you… you know…"

Brainy held him in his arms, as he continued. "I thought I would lose you forever."

The next day, Clark wasn't crying anymore.

* * *

(prompt: Fabala coming back AU + things you said through your teeth)

"Seriously, Brainy, you _gotta_ believe me." Clark said, holding his hands in front of him, in a pleading gesture. "I, um…was checking up on you, making sure you got to sleep okay, and I saw your mom with her hand around your neck."

"Oh, this is just wonderful. Now you've become a stalker _and_ a liar." Brainy answered. He folded his arms, glaring up at him with a dangerously familiar look.

"According to your museum, one of the things I stand for is truth. Why would I _ever_ lie? Especially to you?"

"You and my mother have loathed each other from the moment she arrived. It is obvious that you are jealous of our closeness, and trying to drive her and me apart."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Be _honest._ "

"I'm really not. It's just that… she's _evil_ , based on everything she's said and done to me, and _you_ can't see it because she's your mom, and you couldn't imagine how she would ever let you down again!"

"I cannot imagine why _you_ are trying to destroy my happiness! After learning that nearly my whole life before I met you has been so lonely, and sad…you have truly sunken low, Clark."

Brainy didn't strike him, but Clark felt like he'd been hit anyway.

"Brainy, I'm sorry, I never meant to…"

"It does not matter. I _hate_ you." Brainy spat out, and turned away from his once-best friend.

Clark watched him disappear from sight. Then, he walked back to his room, still alone.


	49. Chapter 49

(prompt: Brainy denying he has feelings for Clark, so Lightning Lad starts flirting with Clark, just so Brainy can admit it already.)

He didn't love him.

He _didn't._

He couldn't, after all. His species would've never approved, and neither would his family, if they were still around.

Brainy pictured himself and Clark kissing, both of their ancestors looming over them and looking down in disapproval.

Then he shook his head, trying to rid himself of that image- as if it would ever really happen.

"Clark and I are just friends." He told the Legionnaires, out loud with no ambiguity about his words. "We're not dating."

He regretted that statement, when he saw Garth flirting with Clark later. Clark was (mercifully) still oblivious.

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark AU- Clark seeing Brainy come back from a mission all bruised and beat up.)

Once he sees him, even Kara, strong as she is, can't hold him back.

He rushes to Brainy's side, hugging his legs and nearly making him fall over.

Brainy, although in a weakened state, still picks the toddler Clark up and holds him close as he sits down.

"W-what happened?" Clark asks. Brainy can see tears forming, and just hugs him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Brainy answers. "I don't want to worry you."

"You worry me _now_." Clark says. "Are you okay?"

Even though it hurts, Brainy still manages a smile. "Now I am."

"Good." Clark tells him, kissing his forehead.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy saying that he's too "creepy-looking" to date Clark, and Clark telling him he's cute.)

"I don't even know why you want to be _seen_ with me." Brainy admitted, looking down with his hands locked behind his back. Clark made him face him, even tilting his face up so Brainy could look him in the eyes. He put his hands on his shoulders, holding him gently.

"Why?"

"I… I look creepy, Clark. Just admit it. People don't trust me, on instinct, because of my appearance."

Clark touched the symbols on his forehead, leaning down to kiss them.

"I trust you, Brainy." He answered. "And I don't think you're creepy. You look too cute for that."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting sick and needing medicine, and Clark being the only one who can get him to take it.)

"Brainy, please take your medicine."

"I do not see why I need it. I am not that sick, Clark."

"Yeah, but you'll feel better after taking it."

"The label says that it takes at least a half hour to go into effect."

"Okay, you'll feel better around that time, then."

"Again, I do not need it."

"Yes you do. You're clearly sick."

"I can still do my job."

"Not as well as usual."

"…It tastes really bad?"

"It's fine once you swallow it."

"I don't want to."

"I'll hold your hand while you do."

"That, and kiss me afterwards."

"Okay."

* * *

(prompt: Someone getting sick of Winn and Brainy always fighting, so they lock the two of them up in a room and won't open it until they make up.)

"Okay, listen." Kara's holding Brainy by his shirt collar, and nods at Alex, who's holding Winn in the same position. Kara then throws Brainy, as gently as possible, into one of the DEO prison cells. Winn soon follows him.

"In case you haven't noticed, your fighting has gone too far. It's distracting both of you from your jobs, which clearly is not good for anyone here. So we're going to make you learn your lesson." Alex says, folding her arms.

"How long do we have to stay?"

"Until you two apologize to each other. Sincerely. As long as that takes."

* * *

(prompt: Winn catching Brainy crying after one of his insults goes too far, or vice versa.)

Winn didn't even know Brainy _could_ cry, if he was being honest.

Yet, there he was, sobbing softly inside the storage closet he and Brainy had become so familiar with. Not looking up, or acknowledging anything.

Winn knocked on the doorframe, and Brainy raised his head only to glare at him.

"Brainy, I'm really sorry." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Do you believe I deserved my mother abandoning me?"

"As much as I deserved my father becoming a vengeful killer."

"Which is?"

"Not at all."

"…Come here." Brainy finally said, and he unfolded enough to let Winn hug him.

* * *

(prompt: AU where Clark's the one with the obvious crush on Brainy: Clark getting upset when Brainy doesn't answer his calls in the middle of a mission, and thinking he was hurt.)

Clark never thought he'd be bored in the 31st century, and yet here he was.

Normally, he'd have joined the others on their latest mission- but unfortunately, said mission had taken the Legionnaires to a planet with a red sun, which meant he'd have been massively disadvantaged.

He wouldn't mind it, except that he was trying to contact Brainy, and he wasn't answering.

"Brainy?" he asked, pressing the ring as he flew over New Metropolis. "You okay?"

He repeated that, several times, until trying to call someone else.

"Phantom Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Brainy okay?"

"Oh, yes, your boyfriend's just fine. Busy, but fine."

"He's not my-"

"Suuure." She answered, giggling, as the call cut off.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting knocked out in a fight and having to go to a hospital, but Clark doesn't want to leave him alone at the hospital, so he stays there with him until he wakes up.)

Brainy woke up, and he had no idea where he was.

But, as much as he should have panicked (had he been kidnapped? Reprogrammed? He had no idea, and it slightly scared him) he saw Clark sitting there beside his bed, and a sense of calm settled over him.

Clark looked up, seeing him awake, and jumped up to be by his side, holding Brainy's hand as he lay in his bed.

"It's okay." Clark said. "You're just in the hospital- you have a concussion, they needed to make sure you were alright."

"I am."

"Good. Get some rest, nerd."

* * *

(prompt: Clark """hinting""" to Brainy that he wants to get a dog.)

"You're not even _trying_ to be subtle anymore."

Brainy's office was plastered with pictures of dogs, all different kinds. He suspected this was why Clark hadn't wanted him to come into his office until that moment, he was busy with this.

"Was I ever, though?" Clark asked. Previously, he'd sent him emails with links to pet adoption websites, "accidentally" taken him to pet stores, bought him newspapers with advertisements featuring dogs. But this…

"No, not really. It's a new high, for you- or low. Considering I'm still not going to get one."

Clark pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'm being practical."

* * *

(prompt: Fabala almost hitting Brainy when she returns, and Clark noticing.)

Clark, and the other Legionnaires, hadn't expected a visitor to their headquarters at all, no less a woman who was the estranged mother of one of their own. But now, as she talked to her son, the others only gave them space.

"Mother." Brainy said, pulling Clark beside him suddenly, "I would like you to meet the one who's most inspired me over the years. My best friend, Supe-"

Fabala raised her hand, and for a moment Clark believed she'd strike Brainy across the face. But instead, she smiled, and held it out to Clark.

"Kal-El. It's a… _pleasure_."

"Likewise, ma'am."


	50. Chapter 50

Gem Legion time again!

(prompt: Gem Legion + "Wanna go see a movie with me? ")

It was the hardest thing in the world for her to say, even though the phrase itself was so casual.

Lena could think of many things that could go wrong. What if Kara was thrown out, because of what she was? What if Lena's own parents were there? What if they weren't, and wanted to know where she'd gone? What if a Gem monster attacked?

In the end, she decided she was overthinking it, and just ended up asking outright.

"Do you want to… go see a movie with me?"

Kara smiled, taking her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

(prompt: Quavering Voice. Set when Yellow Agate/Brainiac 4 fuses with Peri in the Human Zoo)

Howlite was stuck.

She could move, sure, but didn't- only staring at the fusion, unable to do anything to stop it. She'd known Yellow Agate had threatened Peri in the past, especially with fusion, but seeing it happen sickened her.

Hiddenite grew, their enormous size almost displacing the balance of the station if it hadn't been built to hold the weight of Diamonds. It seemed as though Peri had control, at first, but Yellow Agate wasn't about to take that lying down.

"Peri…I-i'm sorry…" Howlite murmured, watching the fusion sweeping the others away, drawing her scythe and preparing to strike.

* * *

(prompt: Pleasant Burning)

Peri didn't think it would ever happen- him becoming friends with a Ruby.

After all, it was absurd. Ruby soldiers never needed to guard Peridot technicians. None of them were special enough to qualify for that.

(If anyone, he thought once, privately, he should've. But that was in the past.)

But once he met his Ruby, the "Era 2" who was far more powerful than any Peri had met, things seemed to go far differently. This Ruby, though unintelligent, was no brute.

And he'd never guessed that one of the "eternal flame babies" would've been the one he loved most.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU: Peri saving Clark for once.)

Yellow Agate casts her gaze over the group, all together in front of the Ruby ship's door so the enemy Gem wouldn't possibly be able to get to Alex.

"Now, little Peridot… which one of your _friends_ should I shatter first?"

Peri stares at her, in horror. Hoping she won't notice the furtive glances he's giving Clark.

But of course, he cannot be that lucky.

She grabs the Ruby's arm, yanking him just out of reach for Peri to pull him back. He's wrapped in her whip-sword, then, and she's holding him in a headlock, in front of her. Daring Peri, with her eyes, to try to save him.

As they keep staring at one another, Peri makes an imperceptible move toward Kell. He produces his sword, handing it to Peri, who grips it tightly, hoping for a miracle.

There's a shout, a gasp, and the kilij is lodged in-between Yellow Agate's eyes before she can say her last words.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU: Kaja and Ginger almost not wanting Peri to leave the Human Zoo.)

"Peridot 5?"

Ginger touches his arm, and he almost flinches before seeing who's talking to him.

"What is it?"

"Um…" Her voice is barely above a whisper, and Peri's reminded of how quiet he used to be, when he served Yellow Agate. How that silence was beaten into him.

"Kaja and I have been talking, and we both agreed… we want you to stay here. With us."

"But… what about my team?" Peri asks.

Ginger's face falls for a second, but she remains optimistic.

"They can help us! The Gems you brought, especially that Ruby, are very strong, trained in combat. With them, we can finally take down Yellow Agate, run the station how we want."

Peri's considering her words, more seriously than he would've thought.

"So, are you in?"

* * *

Gem Legion AU + " Thanks for helping me back there. "

"Thanks for helping me back there." Winn says, gazing with admiration at Kara, still standing with the naginata resting on her shoulders. Lena stands out of the way of Kara's weapon, and Kara dissolves it, only so she can hug her girlfriend.

"No problem." Kara tells him airily. "Aqua _moron_ comes over here a lot, and he never seems to get the message that we don't want him around."

"He's not very nice, is he?"

"No, he isn't." Lena answers. "There was one time, where he tried to flirt with me…"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kara groans. "That was the _worst._ "

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "Do you know how to dance?" "No …" "Come here, I'll teach you. Nothing like dancing while the world is ending.")

"Do you know how to dance?" Peri asks Clark, almost shouting as the ground begins to shake. He knows Myriad is about to start, and he's needed to pilot the drill that will take him and his crew down to it, but right now, he just doesn't want Clark to be afraid.

"No …"

"Figured you didn't. Come here, I'll teach you. Nothing like dancing while the world is ending."

Clark gives him a small smile, and joins hands with him.

"You'll need to shrink down, for this to work." Peri says, and Clark does, before they start twirling around.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "Close your eyes, it's okay. I've got you.")

"LENA!"

Kara watched, as Aquamarine stood there with no weapon, and pushed the human girl off the ledge.

"Kara, help!"

Kara swooped down, catching her in a bridal carry moments before she would've hit the ground.

"Close your eyes, it's okay. I've got you."

"Kara, what-" Lena murmured.

"Seriously, you're gonna be fine. Just trust me, and give me a few seconds…"

Kara landed softly on the ground, still holding Lena in her arms.

"You can open your eyes now."

"O-oh." Lena said, smiling up at her. "Okay."

She did, and Kara gently let her down. Lena still gripped her arms, and Kara smiled at her in return.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena continued. "You're… you're really strong."

"It's a Gem thing." Kara answered. "But, can I offer you some advice?"

"Anything."

"Stay away from ledges, okay? Especially with _him_ around. I… want you to stay safe."

"But I like it when you save me."

"Don't get into trouble _on purpose_ , then."

Lena laughed. "I think that's a good compromise."

* * *

(prompt: Peri being annoyed that Howlite keeps wanting to befriend him.)

"Howlite, leave me alone." He said once, when they were still on Homeworld, and she'd started to talk to him, only for Peri to cut her off.

"Why?" was the only word she responded with. It didn't make sense- he had suffered so much because of Yellow Agate, only for Howlite to comfort him almost every time. They'd shared hugs, a few secrets. Howlite considered him her friend, and now…she was surprised to learn he didn't feel the same way.

"I have considered what Yellow Agate has told me." He said. "And I realized that I do not deserve friends."

* * *

(prompt: Yellow Agate + "You can scream if you want.")

"You can scream if you want." She whispered, as he stood on all fours in the empty room. "Nobody's going to hear you, you little brat. Not even your new _friend_."

"Howlite is _not_ my friend." Peri almost spat out, as if he was in pain already. But, if he really wanted to admit it, he much preferred this to the beatings. At least in this position, he could keep her talking.

"Oh, so that's her name!" Yellow Agate exclaimed, almost delighted. "But it does not matter. She means about as much to me as a Pearl. As do _you_."


	51. Chapter 51

(prompt: Garth finding Clark and Brainy coming back from a date all flustered because they had just been making out.)

Clark and Brainy had just come back in through the window, cheeks flushed and hair windswept, when they heard a coughing sound from in front of them.

They turned, looking at the source of the sound, and Brainy almost jumped out of Clark's arms when he saw who was watching them.

"Oh, very subtle." Garth said, sarcastically. "Did you two have fun out there?"

"Y-yeah. Of course we did." Clark answered. "I mean, Brainy's always fun. Aren't you?"

Brainy frowned at him. "Yes. I mean…" he shook his head. "No! Not like that! Shush!"

"Suuure. Have fun, pervs." Garth said.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy telling Clark about the time he went on a date with Lightning Lad.)

"What's with you two?" Clark asked, noticing the look Garth was giving Brainy, as Brainy sat close to Clark. The older boy had rolled his eyes, and looked at the two of them skeptically, as if almost to say " _Here we go again_ …"

Brainy's expression grew serious, and he stared at the ground.

He didn't want to answer, but he knew Clark deserved the truth. So he told him.

"Um. We… we went on a date. Long before you got here, of course. I thought he liked me, because I was told he might, seeing as he picked on me all the time and that was apparently a sign that he did. But it didn't work out, in the end."

Clark nodded, understandingly. "Do _you_ still like _him_?"

Brainy thought about it, then looked back up at Clark, almost smiling as he saw his bright blue eyes. It was such a kind expression, and he knew he shouldn't think about it, but…

"I… I don't think so, anymore. I am, as you people would say, _over it_."

* * *

(AU where Brainy used to date Alexis)

"Oh, geez… This date was awesome, but Alexis, I gotta get back hom- uh, to the Legion headquarters. They probably need me. _Super_ -stuff, you know." Clark says, suddenly.

"I get it." Alexis answers, laughing. "You're so funny, Clark. At least let me take you back? Just spend a little extra time together, before you leave."

Clark smiles easily. "Sure." He says. "Um, am I flying, or-"

"We're going in my ride."

And that was that.

" _Luthor?"_

All heads in the room turn to look at Brainy, who's staring at Alexis like he's seeing a ghost.

"You know Alexis?" Clark asks, surprised.

"Not in the way you may be implying. But yes, we have crossed paths before."

"We've done more than _that,_ smart guy. Or did you forget?" Alexis says, from the doorway.

"I have a perfect memory. I've forgotten nothing since I first came online." Brainy corrects her.

She smirks, knowingly. "Good. Then you also remember how you _dumped_ me."

"I did not. As I recall, it was the other way around."

"Maybe we dumped each other at the same time."

"Perhaps." Brainy says.

"Well…That's all in the past. " Alexis winks at him. She's still beside Clark, and places one hand on his arm, almost possessively. "I have someone new, now. Someone who won't _ignore_ me to play hero, practically forgetting about the one person who understands him for what he really is."

Clark's confused, but he's distracted by Alexis stroking his arms, feeling his biceps.

She detaches herself from him, turns, and saunters out of the headquarters.

"See you around, _Brainiac_." She says, before the door slams behind her.

Clark shakes his head, as if snapping out of a trance.

"What was she talking about?"

"Do not mind her." Brainy says. Clark knows his friend tries to keep his emotions to a minimum, but right now he can't ignore how upset he looks.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy finding Clark asleep on his bed, because Clark was waiting for him to get back from a mission.)

"Clark?" he says, once he gets to his bedroom. "I'm back, sorry, it took a very long time…"

He stops talking as he sees Clark's sleeping form, facedown on the bed. Clark is snoring, thank goodness. He'd hate to return, and see Clark dead.

"I thought you were going to wait for me." Brainy continues, more than slightly hurt. He slowly pushes Clark over so that he has no chance to suffocate, and lays down next to him.

When Clark awakes, Brainy's in his arms, soundly asleep. Though he's not sure how it happened, he doesn't really think it matters.

* * *

(prompt: Pfff, for the Hogwarts AU, Clark trying to sneak in his dog Krypto into Hogwarts, even though Querl keeps telling him it's a bad idea.)

"Clark, _no_." Querl said. For someone half a foot shorter than Clark, he could still be intimidating when he wanted to, and as the smartest student Clark knew in the House that was known for its intelligence, Clark was inclined to believe him. But his own House gave him the courage to not relent.

"Come on! We can turn things into other things, I can like…conjure a magical cage for him, make some sort of charm that'll muffle his barks. I'm not gonna get caught."

"For now. You probably will, later on."

" _Probably_." Clark pointed out. "Which means maybe not."

* * *

(prompt: Fake Dating AU, based on the song Comfort Me by Phildel)

All Brainy was trying to do was help out a friend.

That was what he told himself, as he held Kara in his arms, one hand massaging her back.

It really wasn't a good time for him to come to the past, all things considered, but he was determined to make the best of it. Give Kara a shoulder to cry on, someone who knew all she'd experienced already and that things would be okay in the end.

He watched as she fell asleep, tension disappearing from her shoulders, and knew he'd done something right.

 _I love her_ , he realized.

* * *

(prompt: Kara/Brainy Fake Dating AU, based on the song You Are My Sunshine as covered by The Civil Wars)

For a person whom most of her loved ones would've considered sunshine in human form, Kara wasn't feeling very sunshiney around then.

She lay in her bed, on her side, thinking about Brainy and the fake relationship the two of them had shared.

 _He doesn't understand what this meant to me,_ was her first thought. _All I've lost, all the trouble I've been through… just trying to deal with everything and be happy despite it all. And sometimes, that happiness just can't last_.

She felt terrible, for investing so much of herself into the relationship when Lena had been there all along, and ignoring Clark's feelings for Brainy as well. But right then, after he'd left her and her friendship with Lena had grown shakier, it had been what she'd needed.

And now she regretted it. But it had given her sunshine, during the greyest days of her life up to that point.

 _Rao_ , she missed the sunshine.

* * *

(prompt: Clark *accidentally* dropping some of his breakfast on the floor and saying if *only* they had a dog, then it would clean the mess up. And Brainy eating what he dropped just to make a point.)

Clark's smile is nothing less than shameless, as he lets the plastic plate slide off the table, sending its remaining contents to the floor below it.

"Clark, pick that up." Brainy says, happy expression at the thought of eating breakfast with his boyfriend now completely gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clark answers, not sorry at all. "That was an accident, I swear. But…I wish there was someone, or _something_ , that if we had it, could pick that up…"

Brainy's already on the ground, looking up at him sternly.

"I told you, we are not getting a dog." He says. Then he bends down, picking up eggs with one trembling hand, and raising the hand to his mouth.

"Brainy, that's _gross._ " Clark says. But Brainy ignores him.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy being taught by Clark to use puppy-dog eyes on others.)

"It's not that hard, Brainy." Clark answers, when Brainy first asks how he can make the expression that's so easily mirrored on Krypto.

"Easy for you to say." Brainy mutters. "When you make it look so… easy."

"Wow, so eloquent." Clark says, but Brainy means what he said. The soft look Clark has given him so many times, that Brainy's fallen for equally as much, has always been displayed so innocently. There's no malicious intent behind Clark's bright blue eyes.

Brainy, however, doesn't have that luxury. Nobody would ever believe he had good intentions, if he gave them that look.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes, based on the song Afraid of the Dark by Phildel)

There were a lot of people that Brainy would say he hated.

But the one he focused most of his ire on, the one he'd despised even before he saw him, was the one who'd been in his head all along.

However, as much as that hatred was true, it never became fear until one mission.

From then on, Brainiac 1 had used Brainy's humanity- his heart, his love (for Clark, above most things) - as a weapon, turned against him and framed to be weakness.

The worst part, though, was that it was even more dangerous to resist him.


	52. Chapter 52

(prompt: Brainy and Kara dog-sitting Krypto together.)

"Kara, I'm letting you handle this." Brainy said, looking down at the dog that was supposed to be his and Kara's responsibility for the next few hours.

He almost left his spot on the couch completely, but Kara pinned him down before he could.

" _No_." Kara told him firmly. "Clark said that he left Krypto in the care of me _and_ you. Not just one of us. So we both have to do our part, or else we're going to let him down."

Brainy nodded, as she continued.

"And you don't want to let him down, _do you_?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

(prompt: Clark taking pictures of everything Brainy does as a human, and Brainy thinking it's cute but annoying.)

"Clark, no-" Brainy said, as Clark held up his phone.

Brainy had been trying to eat, and he really preferred not to be watched during that time, but Clark insisted.

He deliberately frowned, once Clark actually took the picture, and Clark looked upset once he saw how the picture turned out.

"Come on, Brainy. I know this is difficult for you, but maybe you could try to cooperate?"

"I didn't ask to have my picture taken multiple times per day, when I am doing nothing."

"Yeah, I get that. But…well… you're human now. Isn't that worth celebration, in picture form?"

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + Dyspnoeliga (difficulty of breathing))

The moment felt right, and Clark knew there was no way it could go wrong, so there was no more need to postpone it- it just happened.

Clark leaned over and kissed Brainy, as he and the others were watching movies one night. Brainy seemed surprised, but got more invested in the kiss, especially as he put his arms around Clark and then their tongues began to intermingle.

He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but as soon as they pulled away from each other, Brainy passed out.

Clark stares at him, panicking, before he wakes up, nearly breathless.

* * *

(Prompt: Brainysupes + delicate pleasures)

Clark knew, in normal circumstances, he needed to have extreme control over himself- especially where humans were concerned, but even with most of his fellow superheroes.

But that concern was magnified when it came to his relationship with Brainy.

For someone so small, Brainy was fiercely protective of him, but Clark knew that only left Brainy vulnerable, and he couldn't stand that, almost everywhere else.

In their bedroom, however, it was a different story, and he did everything he could to keep him safe. Make sure he was gentle, even though that was so hard for someone made of steel.

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + fragile and ephemeral passion)

Clark loves him.

He cares about everyone, of course, it comes with the territory for someone like him.

And there are some people whom he loves more than most- like his parents, or the Legion, or some of his friends from high school. He keeps them close, holds onto them as his link to humanity. Even if some of them are aliens.

But there's something different about Brainy, something that makes him feel like he wants to be around him forever. Every touch, every kiss (eventually) has him wishing he could leave his century behind.

Yet he knows he can't.

* * *

(prompt: Toddler Clark AU + youth/innocence/dawn)

Clark falls asleep in Kara's arms, as she sits in a rocking chair facing the window of her guest room. She slowly rocks him back and forth, quietly singing him lullabies- in English and Kryptonian- while he's sleeping.

Her voice is tired, but she's still singing to him as the sun comes up.

Kara looks out the window, smiling when she sees it in between the buildings of New Metropolis. She can feel herself growing less tired when the sun rises, even though she's indoors, and she thinks about what it would be like if Clark couldn't return to adulthood.

* * *

(prompt: Brainysupes + "Actually... I just miss you."

It's a long 5 years, after Clark leaves the Legion for the first time.

Not that he isn't busy, during then. He's got plenty of things going on in the meantime, between both of his new jobs, and everything else going on in his daily life.

It's enough to make him miss just having one identity, not needing to hide who he was with his closest friends. Most of all, he misses not being alone.

Until one night.

"Brainy? What's going on? Do you guys need me again?"

"Actually…I just missed you."

"Aw. I missed you too."

"Thank you. But also, yes, you need to come back."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course it is."

* * *

(prompt: Clark + a flash of anger)

X- A flash of anger

"I can't believe you still trust her!" Clark burst out. Brainy looked unimpressed.

"And I cannot believe _you_ are still on this point that she is not to be trusted." Brainy answered, calmly. "My mother has proved that she only wants the best for me. In fact, I would happily go back with her to our home planet, if it meant not hearing any more of your _hatred_ for her."

Clark couldn't stand hearing any of this. Here he was, defending the woman who he'd believed had never cared for him until now. It was sickening.

"Ugh… You're being _stupid!"_

* * *

(prompt: Hogwarts AU, Clark finding out about Querl's Time Turner, because of course he has one)

"Wait a second. Let me see your schedule again."

Querl hands it over, reluctantly, and Clark scans the parchment with his eyes, soon turning to him, looking shocked.

"How did you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, don't act innocent. I didn't even know you could be in 2 different places at once- that's got to be super advanced, probably 6th or 7th year at least…I knew you were smart, but this is _amazing_."

Querl laughs nervously.

"Thank you, but I did not do that." He answers. "I, um. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Have you heard of time travel?"

* * *

(prompt: Clark seeing Fabala kissing Brainy's forehead for the first time.)

It would be completely normal, in a better world.

But as much as Clark wanted to think otherwise, such was not the case.

Fabala's lips touched the Brainiac symbol on her son's forehead, and Brainy smiled, before she gently patted his cheek and left the room.

Brainy looked over his shoulder, and got up to follow her, but Clark stopped him.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What is weird?" Brainy answered. "Mothers showing affection to their children… that is encouraged in the 21st century, is it not?"

"Yeah, but… well… your mom spent 19 years away from you. She could've sought you out sooner, and yet she's back in your life now? I don't want to judge her or anything, but maybe-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Brainy warned. "My mother has no ulterior motives. I trust her. I have no idea why you don't- perhaps you are just _jealous_."

"What? Why would I be jealous?"

"Your biological mother abandoned you, in a way, as well. If she came into your life after so long without her, wouldn't you be so happy to see her again?"

Clark frowned. "Oh, that is different. She and my dad sacrificed their lives to make sure I would survive. Your mom just casually left you, with no regard to who'd take care of you when she was gone!"

Brainy glared at him, and if he'd have been a robot, Clark probably would've seen his eyes glow. But as it were, he walked away, towards where his mother had left.

"Goodnight, Clark. I thought you'd be happy for me. I am sorry to be proven wrong."

Clark stood there, feeling as though he'd lost him.


	53. Chapter 53

(prompt: Brainy wanting to kiss Clark's scars, but he doesn't have any, so he just kisses him all over, instead.)

They're still on Clark's bed, shirtless. Brainy's loosely holding onto Clark, as Clark kisses him, and he's laughing as the kisses move all over his body, tickling his skin.

When Clark's satisfied that he's kissed every blemish, ending with the now-ritual kiss on Brainy's forehead, he pulls back, and Brainy smiles up at him. Then, he's frowning, looking at Clark's body.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is that a problem?"

"With you, yes! You have no scars. Nothing for me to kiss, in return…"

Clark's face falls, but he smiles gently afterward.

"You can still kiss me." He says.

And Brainy does.

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + "What's your probl-?" "YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!")

"What's your probl–"

"You! You are my problem!" Winn interrupted.

"Oh yes, I have made note of that." Brainy said. "It's been _extremely_ apparent since we met."

"That's not the point." Winn said. "Going by everything I know about you; you shouldn't be my problem at all. We're so similar, and yet you hate me. I wanna know why."

Brainy looked as if he didn't need to explain it, but did anyway.

"You have never been kind to me, as even _you_ admitted. You are afraid of me, Winslow. I think it is important for you to explain _that_."

* * *

(prompt: Clark/Brainy + "I made it for you!" "I can tell.")

Brainy hesitates, before presenting him with the photo album. He'd spent so much time on it, it was almost a shame to let it go- but he knew it was all for Clark's benefit anyway. And Clark would surely appreciate it.

Right?

"I made it for you!" Brainy says, finally giving it to him.

"I can tell." Clark answers, taking it with a warm smile.

"What? Is it made that badly?" Brainy asks, eyes wide. He's embarrassed, and wishes he could take it back- then Clark answers.

"No. The exact opposite, actually. Thank you for this, Brainy. It's really sweet."

* * *

(prompt: Hogwarts AU: Querl taking on too many classes, and passing out while he's studying, and Clark having to help him.)

As they got deeper into the school year, Clark began to spend less time in his own dormitory, and more with Querl, making sure he was alright after finding out just what he was doing to maintain his class schedule.

It got to the point where Querl's housemates considered Clark an honorary one of them, seeing him around so much with the scarf Querl let him borrow draped around his neck. He'd take a blanket and pillow along with him when he went to class, and when Querl became tired, he would make sure he had somewhere comfortable to rest.

* * *

(prompt: Pfffff, can you imagine if Brainy was scared of those 21st century evil robots from Earth movies, because they look and move all creepy?)

Brainy said he hated them.

That, of course, was true- he despised the baggage that came with looking like a robot, had to put up with all the ridicule and jokes about his kind taking over the Earth for seemingly no reason.

He reminded his teammates, two of them in particular, that he was first of all not entirely a robot, and secondly that his people would have to have a specific motive for invading.

Not that he wouldn't put it past them to do so, of course.

But while watching 21st century movies with Clark, and Winn, he began to realize that he was afraid of these robot depictions, as well.

It was just easier to say he despised them, hiding his ironic fear.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy giving Clark a Flight Ring, and Clark joking that he's proposing to him.)

"I know you already have one… but maybe you could keep this somewhere other than a certain icy fortress in the middle of the Arctic." Brainy said. He was still holding the Flight Ring behind his back, but he was down on one knee, and Clark couldn't help but smile, looking at his position.

"Gosh, Brainy, if you're gonna propose to me, you didn't need an explanation." Clark answered.

Brainy's face lit up with a smile himself, then he shook his head rapidly. "No! I wasn't thinking about that…as much as I'd like it. I was just going to give you this." He gave him the other ring, and Clark took it.

"Well…not quite as exciting…" he said.

"But you still like it?"

"Of course."

* * *

(prompt: Gosh, Clark buying magnets and sticking them onto Brainy's arms and legs.)

He doesn't even notice it, at first.

He's too busy, as usual, and only too late lifts his hands from the keyboard to see small pictures depicting stereotypical aliens stuck on his arms.

"What are these?" Brainy asked. "Whose doing was this?"

Clark's hiding behind him, but he can't get away that fast, and soon one of Brainy's arms is extending, pulling on his cape until Clark falls backwards, having to get up and go back to where Brainy is sitting.

"This was your fault, Clark?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling nervously. "I…just thought you were so busy. You deserve to cheer up, a bit."

"And this was how you thought to put that into practice?"

"Hey, those magnets are cute."

Brainy looked down at his arms again, and began to smile.

"I guess they are."

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "I'll keep you warm.")

Brainy missed being naturally warm, as a robot.

Well … perhaps "naturally" was not the correct term to use, but the point still stood. People used to always assume he was cold, but that was only because they did not understand how he operated.

Now, however, he was shivering nearly all the time in the colder months, and had taken to wearing large sweaters and jeans. But he still enjoyed the warmth of others, even if he hardly ever received them.

"I'll keep you warm," as a statement, meant a lot more coming from Clark than Lightning Lad, for example.

* * *

(prompt: Fabala and Brainy + "kiss on the hairline")

Brainy embraced his mother from behind, as she sat on the couch, watching the Legionnaires with disinterest.

At his touch, she tensed, and if she hadn't seen and identified his arms, she likely would've defended herself, injuring him severely in the process. Even as she knew it was her son, she almost hurt him anyway, but stopped herself as she knew she couldn't reveal her true intentions for him yet.

"Hello, Querl." She said, as he shifted his position, and kissed the symbol on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Brainy frowned, thinking of Clark for a moment.

"…Yes. Everything's fine."

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy breaking up when Brainy refuses to wear the promise ring Clark bought him.)

Brainy fiddled with the other ring on his hand, before slowly sliding it off of him, and handing it to Clark, who looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I can't… I can't keep this anymore."

Clark's trying not to look hurt, but can't help it anyway. He barely holds himself back from _you said you'd love me forever_ , as he only said, "It's because of your mom, isn't it?"

"She has nothing to do with this." Brainy protested. "You are just saying that… because you are jealous."

"Okay, you know what? Maybe I am." Clark said. "And if you want to go live with her, free from the influence of a _stupid Kryptonian_ … you can do it without me."


	54. Chapter 54

(prompt: Brainy and Clark + Roommates AU)  
"I can't believe you, sometimes."  
He looked up at Clark, confused.  
"In what way would you not believe me?"  
"Well… like, you're so smart, and everything, that it's almost scary."  
His roommate frowned at that description of himself, but let Clark continue anyway.  
"And?"  
"And I thought that you would keep your half of the room clean. Because you couldn't stand anything being out of place, while you're working. But I was wrong. You're a mess, and I have to clean up after you."  
"I thought you _liked_ cleaning."  
"Oh, so you're taking advantage of me?"  
"I suppose I am."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy about to tell Clark he loves him, but being too scared to go through with it, so Clark says it instead.)  
How could he say it?  
He envied Clark, for being able to use that phrase so easily. But then again, normally after so many times said, it would have no meaning at all. It was different, with Clark. He knew, every time Clark said it, he meant each word.  
Meanwhile, for Brainy, there was only one person he wanted to use it for. And once it was said, he couldn't take it back. So he made sure it was true.  
"Clark?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I…I…"  
"You what?" Clark asked gently.

He gave up on words, and pulled him down to kiss him.

* * *

(prompt: Clark reacting to Brainy's new mustache and beard. Inspired by the recent casting of Jesse Rath as Brainiac 5 in season 3 of Supergirl and the information surrounding that news)

"I'm not supposed to be here." Brainy says, with the tiniest bit of excitement in his voice as he meets Clark in his apartment. It's like he's in middle school, and experiencing teenage rebellion for the first time, and Clark can't help but find it adorable.

"Then why are you here now?" Clark asks, suspicious.

"Really?" Brainy asks. "Would've thought you'd be happier to see your best friend. How long has it been, again?"

"Fifteen years." Clark answers, as if he hasn't been counting.

"Wow." Brainy whispers, as Clark hugs him.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, well…I'm actually meant to be helping your cousin. Kara. She's so smart, and brave, and not to mention beautiful…"

Clark only smiles, listening to him describe her. "Yeah, she is all those things. I'm sure you're doing a great job working with her."

"Yes. With her, I have no quarrel." Brainy says.

"Was that a pun?"

Brainy ignores that.

"However…that DEO agent friend of hers, Winslow? He is particularly difficult. He seems to not trust me, for some reason. It is frustrating."

Clark pats his shoulder, gently. "I'm sorry."

"It is alright."

"You could _talk_ to him."

"Perhaps. But I am busy."

"You always are." Clark answers, with a slight roll of his eyes. Those eyes then fall on something else, something new about him that he hadn't noticed before.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Brainy asks, noticing Clark's staring.

"No, it's just- the beard, and mustache. Those are new."

"I suppose they are." Brainy says. "Do you like them?"

"Hmmm…you've looked better."

"Clark!"

* * *

(prompt: In the AU where Clark is the one with the obvious crush, imagine him leaving little gifts for Brainy in front of his bedroom door all the time.)

Clark spent a lot of time walking past Brainy's door, checking to see if the boxes were still there.

He wanted Brainy to feel special, of course- he'd seen how separate from the others he seemed to be, how lonely he looked when he thought nobody was watching.

So he'd sneak out, buy things he thought Brainy would like. Put them outside his door, just to let him know he didn't need to be alone among the Legionnaires.

Yet the boxes never moved. Brainy didn't touch them, until once, when they blocked his door.

He thought they were a prank.

* * *

(prompt: Clark and Brainy going to watch a terrible cheesy rom com, and Brainy seeing Clark smiling at the end when the couple gets together, and thinks about how much he loves his boyfriend.)

Brainy had been exposed to some 21st century films, before Clark had arrived in his life. Mostly horror and science fiction, although he tended to tune out those that contained villainous robots.

Romantic comedies, however, were new to him, and Clark loved them, for reasons he couldn't understand. They were unrealistic, and everyone depicted in the films seemed to find their one true love too quickly, too conveniently.

Yet…they were strangely enjoyable, and not a chore to watch, and none included evil robots. And as he watched Clark's reaction to the films, he realized he wanted something just like that.

* * *

(prompt: Clark catching Brainy wearing his cape when he thinks Clark's out on a mission.)

Clark's glad that he has multiple capes, even though his original is one that could never be replaced.

For, if he only had one, he wouldn't be able to see what he came back to one night.

There was Brainy, lying on his bed and facing towards the wall, wrapped snugly in one of Clark's spare capes. He was snoring soundly, and Clark ignored the confusion he had as to how robots could snore, purely for how adorable a sleeping Brainy was.

He closed the door and left him alone, content to sleep on the couch for just this once.

* * *

(prompt: Gosh, Brainy deciding to dye his hair brown when he goes to the 21st century, just to see how that works out for him.) (again, vaguely inspired by Jesse Rath)

It's his own choice, ultimately, when he arrives in Clark's present day.

He'd modeled his human disguise, his "ID mask", on humans he'd seen in the 31st century- which, in turn, made him stand out in the 21st. His hair was too bright a blond, to be inconspicuous like Clark or Kara's appearances.

Brainy originally planned to dye it orange, of course, in honor of his distant kinswoman Kaja. But that would cause him to stand out as well, and even though he could hide it, it didn't feel right.

So brown his hair became, somewhere between Kara's and Clark's natural hair colors. And once it had dried, he looked at himself and smiled contentedly.

* * *

(prompt: Clark not wanting Brainy to go out on missions now that he's human, because he can't stand to see him hurt again.)

"Brainy…" Clark says. He's said his name so many times before, but this time is different. It feels more important, now.

"What is it, Clark?"

"I've been thinking-"

"That's _my_ job." Brainy says, jokingly. Clark laughs, but gets serious again after a few moments.

"I was thinking about your scars." He continues, and Brainy's face falls.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have shown those to you."

Clark frowns.

"Let me finish. I know you've been hurt so many times, now that you're- well, you know better than me- and I just don't want that to happen again, or see it again."

"So, you want me to stay in mission control for the time being, because I don't have any powers besides my intelligence anymore?"

"Well, when you put it like that… yeah."

Brainy's frowning at him now.

"Clark, I understand that you only want to protect me. But now more than ever, I need to prove myself. Show everyone I can do just as well, or even better, out in the field, even when not a robot. My tenure as a Legionnaire depends on it."

Clark's silent, watching Brainy as he reaches into a drawer underneath his desk and pulls out a small box. He sees green light, and covers his face with his arms, preparing for the feeling of powerlessness.

But it doesn't come.

He slowly uncovers himself, as Brainy puts the green ring on, and from it is generated a black and green bodysuit, with a mask covering most of his face.

"And besides, Clark… I have plenty of protection now on my own." Brainy says, smiling.

"What is _that_?"

"Let's just say, you've missed a lot since you were last here."

"I'll say."

* * *

(prompt: Any AU + "What the hell happened to you?")

Tyran'r isn't an expert at interacting with people, but even he can tell that the Coluan in the Vault of Shadows with him has gone through too much.

From the moment Querl ( _Dox, ancestor so many generations removed from Kaja that he hardly counts as her relative, genetically speaking, but he likes considering himself close to her anyways_ ) reveals himself, he looks tired, advanced beyond his years. It's an innocent-looking face. He only wonders how much younger it would look without his family's influence.

"What the hell happened to you, kid?" he asks.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

* * *

(prompt: Clark getting hurt for the first time on a mission, and Brainy having to patch him up, and being so sad seeing him hurt.)

Brainy can barely stop himself from crying, the whole time he's cleaning Clark's wounds.

Clark pretends not to notice, as he stays still, eyes focused on the ceiling while Brainy takes the Kryptonite shards out of his skin one by one, wipes the blood off with multiple cloths, winds the thick white bandages around his arms and torso.

But as Brainy keeps saying "I'm sorry" over and over and over again, and Clark keeps telling him everything's going to be okay (things Brainy already knows, but don't distract him from the here and now where Clark is hurt and he feels responsible) he can't hold back the tears that are steadily dripping onto Clark's body.


	55. Chapter 55

and it's Gem Legion time again!

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "I can't believe you!")

Peri would have said it, directly.

Cried out "I can't believe you!" once he received the news, that Yellow Diamond summoned him directly to tell him.

But he could not say anything about it, for fear of being shattered, or worse.

He merely accepted it, numbly shapeshifting his outfit into that of a common Pearl, even though he knew that was illogical given he outranked any of them.

After all, he still served Homeworld loyally. Any speaking out would be interpreted as rebellion, which was not acceptable by any means.

Even if his new clothes gave Yellow Agate more targets.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "I can't believe you!", version 2)

"I can't believe you." Lena said, slamming her hand into Kara's shoulder, being sure not to damage her Gem. Then, she hit her again, on the other shoulder, and again, and again, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you!"

"Lena…" Kara seized Lena's wrists in her hands, holding her back as gently as possible. "Lena, I'm so sorry."

"You're _leaving_." Lena said, putting her hands down, as Kara slowly let her go. "I don't know if I can forgive that."

"I know."

"You are leaving me alone here. And it seems like you don't even _care_."

"I do." Kara answered. "But going out there, into space, to help those other Gems… it's what I was built for. It's something that has to happen. And then I'll come back. I promise."

"But… what if you don't come back?"

Kara tilted Lena's face up, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

"You can't think like that. You need to have hope, for me. Okay?"

Lena's eyes were full of tears, but she gave her a shaky nod. "Yeah."

Kara kissed her, and Lena relaxed into it, hands tangling in Kara's hair, Kara with her arms around Lena.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Then Kara began to run away, towards the nearest Warp Pad. And she was gone.

* * *

(prompt: Baisemain- a kiss on the hand)

Lena knew she couldn't fuse with Kara, when they danced.

For a long time, it had made her feel inferior to her girlfriend, as some of the other Gems Kara was acquainted with told her.

But fusion, as Kara's friend Ametrine had once said, was about more than just Gems physically combining. It could be about connection on any level, two people learning about one another and becoming mentally in-sync. Being honest with one another, even if it hurt.

So, when they did dance, Kara took Lena's hand, gently kissing it, and Lena felt like she was one with her.

* * *

(prompt: Kell and Peri + Miserable/in a bad mood)

"Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Kell stared at him. "I don't think you can handle what I think about on a daily basis."

Peri glared back, and he swore he could've seen Kell flinch. "I've been through a lot. I believe I can handle just about anything."

"No, you can't." Kell stated flatly. "You wouldn't be able to take the responsibilities that I have. You're _selfish_ , Peri. All you care about is Clark, and his safety. I can't afford to be that exclusive."

Peri went back to staring at him, without speaking.

"…I care about you too, idiot."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "You deserve better")

"You deserve better." Howlite says quietly. Peri barely hears it, even though he's right next to her. Even when he realizes what she said, he isn't happy about it, and turns toward her, looking confused.

"No, I do not." Peri corrects, face and voice emotionless.

"Of course you do!" she protests. "Yellow Agate treats you _horribly_ , and you shrug it off like it's nothing. That's _wrong_. You don't need to suffer through that. And let's not even get into talking about your Diamond…"

"No." Peri says again. "Yellow Agate is my superior. If _she_ says I need punishment, I do."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + Malignance- Extreme malevolence, bitter enmity, malice, disposition towards evil, intense ill will)

Yellow Diamond was angrier than words could express.

Not only was Peridot 5 still living, but currently resided on Earth, as a proud member of the rebellion he once made weapons to fight against. And he'd corrupted his best Agate, the one he himself had created, leaving the Zoo station in the care of intellectually-deficient Peridots.

If things were to be believed from the Aquamarine, he'd even developed human emotions, for a _Ruby_ soldier no less.

The thought was so incorrect to him that he refused to dwell on it.

Instead, he ordered his Yellow Pearl to ready his spaceship.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "Can't you listen to me?")

"Can't you _listen_ to me?" Kara exclaimed, exasperated. "I said, I didn't want you around."

"Honestly, Tanzanite, I'd prefer not to need to listen to you at all." Aquamarine dismissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm surprised you don't just cower in my mere presence, like most other Gems would. You should be _honored_ , to have me visiting you."

"So, like, because you're so important, I should shut up and do whatever you say?"

"Yes!" Aquamarine said. He rolled his eyes, putting a hand over his face and looking away from her. "Ah, life was easier when I objectified _Pearls_ …"

* * *

(prompt: Peridot kissing Clark on the cheek, and Clark being so flustered that he bursts into flames.)

"Peri, watch out!"

Clark tackled Peri to the ground, hugging him, as the Gem monster attacking swung one enormous arm at Peri's head. Had Clark not been there, it would have hit him, but it only sailed over both of them, allowing Clark the opportunity to get up and hit it with his shield until it poofed.

Clark bubbled the Gem, and Peri stood up beside him, dazed.

"Thank you, Clark." He said, smiling. It was a real, honest smile, and Clark couldn't help but reflect it back at him. "You saved my life."

Then, he kissed him, shapeshifting his legs to make him slightly taller as his lips brushed Clark's cheek.

He smelled something burning, once Clark realized what Peri had done. And when he did, he was even more embarrassed, as Clark pathetically tried to extinguish the fire.

* * *

(prompt: Clark finding out that Peri physically can't say anything about Yellow Agate to him.)

"Peri…" he says, after he and Howlite have unfused. "Can you tell me about when you worked on Homeworld?"

"I have told you already." Peri answers, avoiding Clark's gaze. "I developed weapons for Yellow Diamond, and served as his secretary. Then…I could not take working for him anymore, so I ran away, to Earth. That is the end of the story."

Clark looks at him sympathetically. "Yeah, but, while you were there, were there any other Gems you worked for? Who hurt you, maybe?"

Peri's eyes filled with tears, and he raised his hands over his mouth.

He wasn't speaking, but Clark saw the pleading expression on his face anyway.

 _Please, Clark. Don't ask again_.

* * *

(no prompt, just wanted to write something inspired by Supergirl season 3 episode 2. Dream Quartz is the counterpart of Psi, that episode's villain)

Kara goes in to face her alone- a terrible idea, in retrospect, but if she'd known what the other Gem was truly capable of she wouldn't have done it at all.

Then again, she didn't want anyone else to experience what she had.

"Fear is a _powerful_ tool, little Tanzanite." Dream Quartz almost purred, head tilting to one side as she smirked. "So… what are _you_ afraid of?"

She enjoyed this, Kara realized, as she stared at her, smile not fading. Then Kara felt herself stumble, and suddenly she was back in the Emerald vessel, her asteroid dying around her.


	56. Chapter 56

(prompt: For the AU with Clark having the obvious crush, Phantom Girl catching Clark staring at Brainy.)

Clark had been in the 31st century for… he wasn't sure. It felt like about a week, but he knew that wouldn't matter when he got back to the 21st century.

Still, though, he was in awe of the technology present in the future, and how Brainy operated it.

 _Brainy is a robot,_ he reminded himself. _This stuff comes naturally to him_.

But for someone who didn't have much technology at all in his home, Brainy practically seemed like a wizard as he went about his work.

 _You're amazing_ , he thought about saying to him.

"Clark, you're staring. Stop it."

* * *

(prompt: reverse-obvious crush AU, Clark actually crying right before he has to leave the 31st century for the first time, because he doesn't wanna say goodbye to Brainy before he can tell him how he feels.)

He knew this was coming.

He was supposed to keep it together, be strong for everyone else, be their example.

But he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, or the tears from falling from his eyes.

Clark moved down the line well-composed, at the beginning, hugging some of the Legionnaires, shaking the hands of the others. But he saved Brainy for last, and stood before him for a little while, now completely teary-eyed.

 _I can't say it yet_. He thought. _I have to give this time._

 _But it's pointless to say that anyway. I'm probably never gonna see him again._

* * *

(prompt: Obvious crush AU, Brainy catching Clark kissing him and wrapping him up in his cape when Clark thinks Brainy fell asleep on the couch.)

Brainy was taking Clark's advice for once, and was trying to get to sleep.

He curled up on the couch, shutting his eyes tight. His breathing slowed, and he knew he was going to fall asleep in any moment…

But he couldn't do it. However, he heard heavy footsteps approaching, and decided to pretend anyway.

He heard Clark whisper "Goodnight, Brainy" softly, and kiss him on the forehead, before he felt himself being picked up, cradled in Clark's arms.

Clark took him down the hall, setting him down finally in (probably) his own bed. Through it all, Brainy didn't move.

* * *

(prompt: Brainy breaking his leg, and Clark promising to not leave his side until he gets better.)

Brainy was happy to see Clark beside him, when he woke up, and even happier to feel him holding his hand.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, it's me." Clark said, smiling at him. He could only see his smile sideways, because he had to stay looking forward, but it was comforting nonetheless.

"Thank you for being here." Brainy answered. "But, um…don't you need to be out there? Saving people? I'm just one person. Go protect your city, I'll be fine."

"No! You got hurt protecting me. The city will be okay. I want to make sure _you_ know you're not alone."

"I'm not."

* * *

(prompt: Clark having a crush on the actor that portrays Brainy on Supergirl.)

"Really?" Brainy asked, staring down at Clark's computer. "You're looking at pictures of _him?"_

Clark sighed. "Oh, come on. Need I remind you of your crushes on Tyler Hoechlin and Henry Cavill?"

Brainy stared at him. "So this is a crush?"

"N-no! I just think… well, he's cute! He looks good in sweaters, and glasses, and in suits."

"Like you."

"He looks good playing an alien, too! I'm sure he'll do really well as you."

Brainy looked at the pictures again.

"He might." He said. "But I'm _way_ cuter than him."

Clark kissed his nose, and Brainy blushed. "You're right."

* * *

(for that AU where Brainy ran away from his home planet, and became a Green Lantern before he joined the Legion)

Clark felt like his mind had exploded and been put back together, thanks to everything he'd went through that day. His life before was an exercise in restraint, hiding his powers even from the few friends he had, to keep safe. But now…

He was in the _future_ , with kids around his age who held _him_ as their example.

He was meant to be a hero. He had a name, and a destiny.

These kids were going to train him.

He still struggled to keep their names correct, but there was only one he remembered clearly: the one with green skin and blonde hair, who introduced himself proudly as "Querl Dox. Green Lantern of Earth."

* * *

(prompt: Clark/Brainy + "Well, this is awkward")

It happened too fast for Brainy to think of reversing it.

He took the sword, glowing green, that had been meant for Clark. Only now it was lodged in Brainy's own chest, and Clark gathered him in his arms, as he fell to the ground.

Brainy caressed Clark's face, one last time.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. You saved my life." Clark said, looking down at him, lovingly. "You'll always be my hero."

"I-I lo..."

But before he could finish his sentence, the Legion arrived in the simulation room, all around him, and the sim was still playing.

"Well, _this_ is awkward." One of them remarked. Brainy didn't care who it was, he was too busy looking embarrassed.

 _I spent too long in here_. He thought. _I ran out of time, and now it's their turn_.

He shut it off, but not before the others saw the virtual image of Clark there, in tears, and Brainy eventually saying "I love you" to an empty space.

* * *

(no prompt, just wanted to do something related to the episode "Message in a Bottle", because today is its 10th anniversary. Also using this quote in a canon situation, because it is perfect)

"You took a great risk, Brainy. Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Clark asked, after it was all over.

Brainy looked nervous, but Clark's smile set his mind at ease for the moment.

"I doubt you would've believed that a Brainiac just wanted to see justice done." He admitted.

"Well, I couldn't have saved Kandor without you. Thank you." Clark said. Brainy felt Clark's hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him, wearing a matching smile.

"Who would've believed it- a Brainiac and a Super working together?"

"Well, _now_ I believe it."

"So do I."

* * *

(prompt: reverse-obvious crush AU, Dark Victory edition)

 _I should have told him_. Clark thought, as they fought, and he tried to keep Brainy from leaving. _If I had, maybe he wouldn't- maybe we wouldn't be here_.

But it was impossible to know what could have been, and it was difficult to know whether or not Brainy was even listening, trapped deep inside his own mind.

Clark had to try to get to him, though.

"You have to fight the darkness, Brainy! This is not who you are!"

 _This isn't the person I've had a crush on for years._

"Forgive me, old friend."

 _I love you. I'm sorry._

* * *

(prompt: the one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation - set during Dark Victory would probably slay me)

Clark feels it, from the moment Brainy tries to leave.

He has to stop him- and he thinks the pain will be less, because Brainy's a machine.

He's wrong, of course. He almost can't continue.

But he does, and he does, and he does.

Brainiac-5 doesn't think he can feel anything, anymore.

But he pretends, anyway, so he can catch him off-guard.

He ignores his own pain as he sees Kal-El suffer.

And when he finally crowns him, he knows he would have felt like he was dying inside.

If, in that situation, he were not dead there already.


	57. Chapter 57

(prompt: Brainy being embarrassed the first time Clark kisses him in front of the other Legionnaires.)

They kiss for the first time after everything's over, after Brainy can safely say _I love you_ to Clark and not have to worry that it isn't coming from his own mind.

Clark takes Brainy's ( _somewhere in between, still figuring out what to call himself_ ) face in his hands, and quiets his turbulent thoughts with a deep kiss.

Brainy pulls away after a few moments, blushing, and bursts out "Clark, you can't, not in front of the others!" but it's drowned out by his urge to kiss him again, pulling Clark in even closer to him, tightly gripping his cape.

* * *

(prompt: Clark wanting to fall asleep with Brainy on his bed, even though Brainy has a tiny twin-sized bed.)

Brainy looked even smaller than usual, asleep, facing the wall and hugging his pillow around his head, blanket loose over his body.

It made Clark want to protect him in his sleep, lie down and hug him and whisper to him that nobody would hurt him, ever.

He would have, even, were it not for the small size of Brainy's bed, and Clark's fear that he would break it.

 _Screw it_ , he thought, laying down anyway.

Brainy barely reacted to his presence. He was shivering, and his breathing was fast, but it slowed down as he recognized the new warmth.

* * *

(prompt: Clark seeing Brainy shivering in his bed, so he brings him a bunch of blankets to keep him warm.)

Clark didn't like watching Brainy sleep.

Oh, he would've, especially after knowing that Brainy had watched him sleep numerous times.

But whenever he did catch a glimpse of Brainy sleeping, he never appeared comfortable. When he wasn't sleeping in his egg chair, curled up inside it at an angle that made Clark's neck hurt just looking at him, he was in his too-small bed, with only one blanket.

After that, Brainy woke up with more blankets, and more pillows. Examining them, he could see that they were homemade, and he had a pretty good idea who'd gotten them for him.

* * *

(prompt: Clark training Krypto to drag Brainy to his bed, whenever Brainy stays up too late.)

Brainy was busy.

Brainy was _trying_ to work, and yet he had Clark's _infernal, malodorous_ pet dog barking at him, pulling at his leg.

"What is it, you stupid creature?" he finally snapped, kicking at it.

Clark came in, frowning.

"Brainy, please don't be mean to Krypto." He said gently. "He was just trying to remind you that it's getting late, and you need to get your rest. All of us do."

Brainy turns around, arms folded. " _You_ could have just told me that."

"Well, now I have. Want me to carry you to bed?"

"Of course I do, Clark."

* * *

(prompt: Clark finally kissing Brainy in the obvious crush AU.)

It was after the bottled city, after they'd saved Clark's people and Clark saw Brainy look just as happy as he did, though a little bit more reserved.

Once they were back on the ship, Clark hardly hesitated, before gathering Brainy up in his arms.

Brainy smiled, blushing, as Clark set him down, before he gently held his face in his hands and kissed him.

"I really am sorry I have to do this." Brainy said, after it was over.

Then Clark saw a bright flashing light, and his mind went blank.

"…What happened?" he asked, looking at Brainy.

"N-nothing!"

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "It reminded me of you.")

Brainy found Clark looking around in his closet, holding up a picture instead of the tool he'd instructed him to find for him.

"Clark, you are taking too long. I can just find it myself- what is _that?"_

Clark smiled shyly, and handed the picture over.

It felt like the temperature between them grew suddenly colder, as he looked upon it.

There, unmistakably, was his mother's face.

He'd almost forgotten it, since she'd left him all those years ago.

"It reminded me of you." Clark said, as an explanation.

Brainy scowled.

" _Never_ go snooping in my belongings again."

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Can I hold your hand?")

"Can I… hold your hand?"

It was an innocent enough request, especially while they were in the same bed like this. Brainy didn't know the depth of Clark's feelings for him yet, but he knew he regarded him well- especially after asking him to sleep in his bed.

Of course, that was only because Brainy had sounded distressed, and for a very good reason, but…

"Yeah." Clark said, and Brainy's hand slipped into his with little hesitation. Clark held it firmly, as the two lay next to each other, and Brainy hoped nothing would go wrong as they fell asleep.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Close your eyes and hold out your hands.")

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Brainy looked up at Clark.

"That does not sound safe."

Clark gave him his best puppy-dog eyes, and Brainy had to smile.

"Do you trust me?" Clark said.

"Of course."

"Then come on, do it."

He did so, and soon Brainy was holding something warm, and kind of soft, a bit larger than his own hands.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Brainy was holding Clark's hands, in his own, as Clark was facing him, and couldn't be happier.

"I love you." Brainy said, as Clark bent down to kiss him.

* * *

(prompt: Any ship + "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.")

Clark was concerned about Brainy.

He'd been pushing him and the others away, ever since the one mission they went on that Brainy refused to speak about, and that he couldn't remember.

And now, he'd heard Brainy yelling at someone inside his room, talking about some kind of evil legacy…

It scared him.

"Brainy…"

"Yes, Clark?"

"It's pretty late. You need your sleep."

"No, I do not. And shouldn't you get sleep too?"

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway- I was worrying about you."

Brainy looked down, feeling sorry for him. That he was still able to care about him, even though by all rights he shouldn't-

"That is nice, Clark. But I will be fine."

"You don't sound fine. Um…how about you sleep in my room tonight?" Clark suggested, shyly.

Brainy thought about it. On one hand, things would not go well if Brainiac 1 seized control, and attacked Clark in his sleep. On the other, he might not attempt that if Clark was sleeping beside him…

"I would love to."

Clark looked relieved.

* * *

(no prompt, in which Brainy wants to use the memory-erasing device to forget his mother)

"Are you sure this is what you want, Brainy?"

Clark was trying not to let Brainy see his hands tremble, as he held the memory erasing device against Brainy's head, already programmed to remove the events of his reunion with Fabala.

"Y-yes, Clark. As much as I wanted my mother's return to be a happy one, such was not the case. It ended up being a terrible experience, for both of us. I will be glad to forget these last two weeks, as if my mother was dead to me."

Clark looked upset, but let the device go off anyway.


	58. Chapter 58

(prompt: any AU+ "I'm okay with that.")

"And, ever since I learned about Kaja, and started training with Tyran'r, I've felt a sense of peace, in my life. I have a greater purpose now, even more than with the Legion, and Clark, it feels _so_ good."

Brainy hugged Clark, and Clark ran his hands over Brainy's now more muscular arms, feeling the new textures in his uniform.

"I'm really happy for you, Brainy. I mean it."

Brainy hadn't stopped smiling since he'd started talking, but now his grin faltered, replaced by a shyer look.

"So, does this mean you aren't mad at me, for keeping this from you?"

"No, of course not." Clark answered. "You, being able to protect yourself better and learning about a good member of your family? I'm perfectly okay with that. No- _better_ than okay with that."

He kissed the top of his head, that the mask didn't hide, and Brainy hovered up slightly to fully kiss him.

* * *

(more for the Green Lantern Brainy AU, because I love it so much and also shut up I can have Aya be alive here)

Querl wishes, of course, that he could have his team back. He misses their companionship and support, but knows he'll eventually go back to rejoin them and protect Earth once he's ready.

But he has to train first, take his journey to the forsaken end of the universe by himself. Solve the problems _he_ caused.

Soon, though, he has allies in his corner.

Tyran'r, oldest being alive, his mentor, who had become close friends with his ancestor. Aya, at first his ship's AI, who'd loved deeply and also once been overcome by darkness.

With them, he almost forgets his loneliness.

* * *

(prompt: Any AU + "It's not what it looks like…")

When Clark opened Brainy's door, Brainy was sweating.

He had no idea that a robot even could sweat, and yet he was, a combination of sweat and tears running down his face. Brainy looked like he had been working hard, even though there was no exercise equipment in the room.

When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, and Clark knew exactly why.

"Hello, Clark."

"Hey, Brainy?"

"Yes?"

Clark bent down to hug him. "Are you okay? You look really tired, and I heard yelling…"

"It's not what it looks like. I am fine."

Clark smiled shakily.

"Alright."

* * *

(prompt: Clark seeing Brainy in sweatpants and a T-shirt, looking so comfy, and thinking it's the cutest thing ever.)

"Hey, Brainy? It's not that late, maybe we can make some snacks or something- Brainy?"

He stopped talking when he heard Brainy's high-pitched snores, and soon saw him passed out on the couch, Bode fast asleep on his lap.

Brainy was in casual clothes for once, that he figured Winn or Kara must have bought him when he was staying in the DEO. He was just visiting Clark for a weekend, and both of them had wanted to catch up, but Clark was glad to let him sleep like this. Especially since he looked so relaxed, and even more adorable.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?")

"Brainy?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Do you… well… I mean…"

"Say it."

"Could I give you a massage?"

Brainy looked up at him, surprised, before smiling.

"Yes, of course." He said. "Although, you must be very careful."

Clark smiled in return. "That's what I thought." He said. "And I will. Now, if you could…"

Brainy took his shirt off, and lay down on his stomach, as Clark stands beside his bed and begins to softly rub circles into his back.

He stops, once he sees the scars.

"Brainy." He said, looking horrified. "Are you…are you okay?"

"They aren't self-inflicted. Now, continue."

"Alright…"

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Hey! I was gonna eat that!")

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Clark looked up, mouth full. He had the decency to swallow, at least, before answering.

"You didn't write your name on it, I thought it was fair game." Clark answered.

"I would have thought you'd at least ask, before taking whatever you wanted." Brainy said, sighing. "Or are you not a good person?"

"I'm still a good person." Clark insisted. "But I just need to eat as much as I can."

"And you always insist that I should eat more as well." Brainy said. "Because I am 'so skinny'."

"You still are."

"Shut up."

* * *

(prompt: Someone flirting with Clark *for* Brainy.)

"Tinya, I really appreciate you trying to help me and all, but I really do not need-"

Tinya rolled her eyes. "Come on, Brainy. This awkward thing with you two has gone on long enough, and I just can't take it anymore. You and Clark like each other a lot, but you're just too shy to admit it."

"I am not shy!"

"Then go over there and tell him how you feel. Go on, try it."

"Please, there are complications involved, I cannot just-"

"I knew it. You just need a little push. Hey, Clark! I wanna talk to you!"

Clark turned, and soon he was in front of them.

"Brainy's wearing a nice outfit today, isn't he?" Tinya said.

"Yeah! You look really good." Clark answered.

"Well, I think it would look even better on your floor." She continued.

Clark and Brainy both blushed, and Brainy turned to her, looking embarrassed.

"Tinya!"

"He hasn't said 'no' yet."

* * *

(prompt: Brainy getting hurt in a fight and trying to hide it from Clark, because he knows he'll start crying.)

He had so many scars, had accumulated them ever since he'd become human, though he had been hurt so much even as a self-healing robot.

So many scars, from so many fights, and he remembered how he got each one.

But he just kept covering them up, hiding them from his friends and teammates. Refusing treatment, for all but the most major injuries.

Clark would see them, though, eventually. And he dreaded that revelation, whenever it would come, because Clark would cry over him, and might see him as something to be pitied.

Which was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Please don't do this.")

Brainiac 1 could see it so clearly, in his descendant's mind- Kal-El had romantic feelings for Brainiac 5. And even though he did not present those emotions, Brainiac 5 felt the same for him.

It was a weakness that was almost too easy to exploit, as Kal-El was on the verge of ending his so-called 'friend's' life.

"No! Stop!" he exclaimed, using Brainy's voice. "Don't do it, Clark. Please don't do it."

Those words gave Clark pause, and he actually started to cry, realizing what he'd done as "Brainy" continued.

"I need help…"

Which only made hurting Clark easier, afterwards.

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + "Don't you ever do that again!")

They finally got a moment to themselves, after everything settled down.

Brainy hugged Clark, once they were alone. He was glad, seeing him and not automatically registering him as an enemy, the only obstacle standing before his true purpose.

But Clark wasn't happy. He didn't hug him, only pushing Brainy away.

"Do you realize what you did?" he asked. "You…you hurt countless people. You destroyed- oh, I'm sorry, _digitized_ \- entire planets, just like Brainiac 1. A-and you _killed_ me…"

"I know." Brainy said. "I am _so_ sorry."

"You _scared_ me." Clark answered, hugging him. "Don't you ever do that again."


	59. Chapter 59

(prompt: Mother Knows Best AU + You should be careful.)

"You should be careful."

"I know, Clark…" Brainy said, brushing off his hand from his shoulder. "But you have told me that too many times. I am already being as careful as possible."

Clark gave him a skeptical look.

"I mean; it doesn't look like it. Considering how much you talk to her, and how much you sleep in her bed…"

"She asked for me to do that. I would not refuse her."

"But she _abandoned you._ And you should hear what she says to me-"

"I don't care!" Brainy burst out. "I'd say the same, if _you_ insulted _me_."

* * *

(Clark taking Brainy on a hike.)

"Clark…my legs are _so_ tired."

"That's what you said last night, in bed with me."

Brainy turned around, walking backwards as he talked to him, giving him an upset look.

"That was _your_ fault, in case you forgot." He answered. "And how much longer is it until we get there?"

"Not long now." Clark said. "Almost to the waterfall..."

Brainy sighed happily. "That's a relief." He said. "From what you've described, it sounds amazing. I cannot wait."

He felt the ground beneath his feet drop, and soon he was falling- or he would've.

"Watch it!" Clark said, laughing. "I can't always catch you, you know."

"Yes, but you usually do. And thank you, for that."

Clark smiled as he sat Brainy down on solid ground, and the two both started walking forward.

"You're always welcome."

* * *

(Clark finding out that Brainy's birthday already passed, and making it up to him.)

"Brainy? Why didn't you tell me your birthday was last week?"

Brainy rolled his eyes. "Clark, you know exactly why I dislike acknowledging the anniversary of my birth."

Clark sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about everything with your mom, and it really sucks that she abandoned you. That's a major understatement, and I'd be pissed about it too. But come on, that's no excuse to not celebrate _yourself_. _"_

"It can be, if I want it to."

"Brainy, no. We're going to celebrate your birthday right now, and that's that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think _you_ know."

"…Okay, then."

* * *

(Obvious Crush AU + You should kiss her/him/it.)

"You should kiss him."

Clark stared at the girl who'd materialized next to him, amazed she'd said something like that out loud.

"Tinya!"

She shrugged. "What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking."

Clark's stare didn't get any less, but now his face was going red as her words sunk in.

"You mean… _everyone_ knows?"

Tinya gave him a wide smile.

"Oh, Supey, it couldn't be any less obvious." She answered. "You love Brainy just as much as Chuck loves Luornu, as much as Garth loves Imra…"

"As much as you love Brin?"

She lightly smacked him.

"Shut up."

"But I'm right."

* * *

(Any couple + You should eat it.)

"You should eat it."

Brainy's stomach lurched as he looked down at the basket of chili fries, that Clark had just set in front of him.

He made a face, and pushed it away, in front of his boyfriend.

"Clark, _no_."

Clark pouted, in the way Brainy always thought was adorable, and lightly pushed it back.

"Come on, Brainy, please. You should at least try it."

"But you will eat it, if I don't, right?"

"Yeah…that's not the point. I want you to try new things while you're visiting, that you can't get in your century."

"…Fine."

"I love you."

* * *

(Obvious Crush AU + Rejection)

Clark had always had nightmares about something like this.

Here Brainy was, admitting he didn't care about him. That he was foolish to have admired him, and who he'd been since he'd met him was a lie.

Here was Brainy, pretending to need help, but taking advantage of his feelings to overpower him with his greatest weakness. Using that to call him a king of weaklings, crown him with Kryptonite.

He'd rather have just had Brainy telling him he didn't like him romantically, letting him down easily.

He could've recovered from that kind of rejection.

He didn't ask for _death._

* * *

(Obvious crush AU, Clark confessing his feelings to Brainy, but Brainy getting stage fright because the other Legionnaires happened to walk in at that moment.)

Clark knew his time was running out.

Every second he spent in the 31st century was another second he kept that secret, and another second he came close to revealing it.

He wanted to tell him, to be sure, but there was just too much setting him up for failure.

Eventually, though, he just had to get it over with.

"Brainy?"

Clark heard Brainy's breathing slow down, as Clark rested a hand on his arm.

"What is it, Clark?"

"I…I…"

"Say it."

"I love you, Brainy. I've known for a long time now."

"Clark… I don't know what to say…"

* * *

(prompt: BrainySupes + breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you're murmuring into each other's mouths)

Kissing Clark, for Brainy, never gets old. And he suspects Clark feels the same way, but mirrored, as he's breathing in satisfaction, holding him tight as Brainy has his arms thrown around him, hands playing with his hair and his legs locked around his waist.

Clark leans away, slightly, breaking the kiss, and touches his forehead against Brainy's.

Brainy is staring into his eyes, level with him for once, giving him a loving-yet-unsatisfied look.

"What is it?" he whispers.

"I love you. Never forget that." Clark says, holding the position for a few more seconds before they start kissing again.

* * *

BrainySupes + "Whose dog is that?"

"Whose dog is that?"

Brainy glared at the white-furred corgi in Clark's arms, that appeared to have no collar or identification whatsoever.

Clark smiled widely. "He's ours! I, um, just bought him, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Brainy didn't look too surprised, which put a damper on Clark's excitement.

"Why are you making that face?"

"He is not going to be _ours_."

"I can't exactly return him, Brainy."

"Alright then, you must take responsibility of him. Because I will not."

Brainy folded his arms, and Clark sighed.

"What do you have against dogs?"

"What don't I?"

"Good question."

* * *

(Brainy trying to fight Red Kryptonite!Clark.)

"Hello, Querl."

Brainy was trying not to shake, looking at him. Clark was smiling, which was a small comfort to him, but he was also licking his lips. Which, normally, he may have liked more. But in this situation…

"H-hi. Clark."

He stood his ground, letting Clark come to him instead of the other way around.

"I don't want to fight you. But if I have to, I will- I have your greatest weakness-"

Clark seized his arm, then raised him up by the neck.

"Liar." He hissed. "You said you destroyed all the Kryptonite you had."

"Maybe…I didn't…"

" _What?!"_


	60. Chapter 60

(author's note: aaaaaand last chapter before 2018! Which means an even 60 chapters this year. amazing.

so of course, it's a Gem Legion one again. wooooo.

also very special thanks to my friend Pesky, for prompting the vast majority of these things! love you nerd. hope to get even more next year. friendly reminder, go read her fic! which just updated!

without further ado, here we go)

* * *

(prompt: Peri and Clark about to kiss, but they fuse before their lips touch.)

Clark had been told he wasn't a good dancer, but right then he didn't care. He was with Peri, twirling him around while hugging him in his arms, and Peri felt the safest he'd ever been, in that moment.

They were happy, for once, and that was all that mattered to both of them.

 _I love you_ , Peri thought, head spinning at a dizzying speed, as he felt Clark slow down so Peri could kiss him.

But right as he tried, both their Gems began glowing, and when their vision cleared, it was from the perspective of only two eyes.

* * *

(prompt: Clark having those hologram-projected dreams like Pearl, and Peri getting to see what he dreams about.)

Peri was sleeping on the floor of Clark's room, and it was already uncomfortable, so he wasn't counting on getting much sleep. But he became wide awake when he saw the red light covering Clark, and the hologram flickering to life directly above his Gem.

In Clark's dreams, he saw the Gem Legion. They looked bigger than normal, and had drawn their weapons as they looked down on him.

"You're _never_ going to be one of us, Ruby." Alunite said with a sneer. "You almost set a dangerous corrupted Gem free, after all. And nearly got _yourself_ corrupted. How stupid do you have to be to do _that_?"

"Yeah." Howlite agreed. "Not to mention you freed the Peridot who _hates_ us. _And_ you were responsible for my best friend getting poofed."

Even Pink Topaz, who normally looked at him kindly, wore a cold expression. "Your first experience with fusion caused so much destruction, that I'll be surprised if anyone wants to fuse with you again." She said. "You're a _failure_ , and need to be taught a lesson."

Clark screamed as dream-Howlite brought down her scythe, directly on top of his Gem.

Then he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The projection flickered off, and Peri got up to hug him.

* * *

(prompt: Peri wearing a cape like Clark's because he thinks Clark looks so handsome in his.)

He didn't know what it was, about the red cape Clark insisted on shapeshifting, affixed to his back alongside his standard Gem Legion uniform.

All he knew was that wearing it made Clark happy, which meant Peri was happy watching him.

Peri hadn't experienced much happiness, in his long life. And if something so small could provide that to him… it wouldn't hurt to try wearing one himself, right?

Behind the barn, he started practicing to shapeshift one, experimenting with its length and shade of green.

And when he was done, he twirled around in it- right into Clark's arms.

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion AU + "You're warm.")

Kara was in the middle of catching up with her sister, when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"I'll get it, Alex." She said.

"Okay. I have some knife practice I wanted to get to, anyway, with the Gem weapons we stole last week. We'll talk more later, alright?"

"Of course." Kara said, and Alex embraced Kara, gently kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Alex was gone, through the door, and Peri replaced her.

"Hello, Kara." Peri said.

"Hey, Peri. What's up?"

Peri shuffled his feet, looking uneasy.

"Well…since Clark is not here, I was hoping you would maybe cuddle with me, until I go to sleep? Kell was not willing to do so, when I asked."

Kara smiled.

"Yeah! I'd always do that for you, Peri." She said. She sat down on the bed, tapping the space next to it. "Come here."

He did, and they were soon laying down beside each other, Peri's arms around her and one of Kara's arms around him, with one hand stroking his hair.

Peri leaned into her, as Kara pulled the blanket over them.

"You're warm…" he said, snuggling into her side.

Kara drew him closer, kissing the side of his forehead, right next to his Gem.

"Thanks." She said. "Goodnight, Peri."

"Goodnight, Kara."

From behind the door, Alex watched, slightly jealous of Peri, and how much like a sibling he'd become to Kara.

* * *

(prompt: after Peri unfuses from Yellow Agate, Howlite is the first person to visit him while he's recovering)

Clark's the one who carries him to safety, once he and Yellow Agate separate and Yellow Agate flees.

Kara and Kell volunteer themselves to watch over him, as he sleeps soundly in their barn.

But the first person to really see him, once he wakes up, is the one who knows him the best, the one who has seen firsthand the most pain that he's been through over the years.

"Peri." Howlite says, placing a hand over his forehead, softly stroking his face. "I'm glad you're safe."

Peri turns over in his sleep, and –almost silently- murmurs "I love you."

* * *

(no prompt, just wanted to do a different take on the first meeting between Peri and Sapphire)

Peri sees the enormous blue Gem, standing with Clark outside the barn he was supposed to have all to himself, and his heart nearly stops.

"Clark, no! You cannot let _him_ stay here. You do not know what he did to me, he is the _worst_ …" Peri starts.

Clark stares at him, confused, but still upset at seeing Peri look so distraught.

The other Gem turns to face him, and Peri breathes a sigh of relief. His Gem placement, thankfully, is nowhere near Aquamarine's.

"I'm sorry." Is all Peri can say, looking up at him.

"Trust me, Peridot." He says. "There are far worse Gems out there in the universe. And you, in particular, have met some of them."

"Say hello to Sapphire." Clark tells him. "Don't mind him, he's kind of a downer."

"I can tell." Peridot answers. "But at least he is not who I thought he was."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "Nope. I absolutely refuse to touch that.")

When Kara came back from visiting Lena, Aquamarine was waiting for her on her hammock. The one she'd brought specifically from her home, that she and Alex had spent many a night on, talking through their issues. Where Kara had told Alex all about the Gems, Homeworld, her purpose…

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Kell and Peri looked up at her, apologetically.

"I am so sorry, Kara. But he refused to leave until you got here."

"Well, you can leave now." Kara said, glaring at him. She grabbed his arm, sending a jolt of electricity through it, and he bolted up, leaving the barn with frazzled hair and afraid eyes.

Then she looked down at the hammock, upset that now she'd have to call Clark to burn it.

"Nope. I absolutely _refuse_ to touch that."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "This place is a mess.")

"What did you _do_?"

Clark exclaims, once he gets a good look at what Peri, Kara, and Kell have done to his parents' barn. The barn he once loved spending time in, caring for the animals his family kept, daydreaming about someday having friends who wouldn't think he was weird… it'd now been replaced by _this_.

"This place is a _mess_." He declared. "Where is all the farming equipment?"

"We had to move it outside." Said Peri. "Well, Kell and Kara did. There was no room for it."

"And _what_ happened to the tractor?"

"Ummm…maybe don't check behind the barn."

* * *

(prompt: Gem Legion + "Scoot over. I want to sit next to you.")

"Kell?"

Kell looked down at the green Gem. He looked so innocent, despite Kell knowing full well what he'd done and who he'd been involved with.

"Yes, Peri?"

"Scoot over. I would like to sit next to you."

Kell looked uncomfortable, but relented.

 _As long as he doesn't touch me, it's fine_. He thought.

Peri was nervous when he spoke to him, but kept his composure.

"I know you may not trust me, but…I am different from the Peridot I once was." He said, after a while. "And any time you want to talk, I will listen. You are not alone, even if you believe you have to be."

Kell stared at him, then started to smile.

"Thank you, Peri. I'll…keep that in mind."

"Good."

* * *

(prompt: sharing an umbrella)

Clark hated the rain.

Sure, he knew it really didn't affect him, but he still wasn't its biggest fan, especially because of his abilities.

Then again, in general, watching the rain just brought down his mood.

However, sometimes he had to go out in it, like when showing a certain Peridot what exactly rain was.

"Come on, Peri. It won't hurt you. I promise." He said gently.

Peri quickly shook his head, refusing to step through the doorway.

"Here." Clark said, taking out his umbrella. "We can go out underneath this, but you have to stay close."

"…If you insist."


	61. Chapter 61

(no prompt, just wanted to do a minific of Brainy reacting to his appearance in the live-action Supergirl series, in honor of Jesse Rath debuting as the character tonight)

"What the _hell?"_

Clark stared at Brainy, as he was looking at the images on Clark's phone.

"Brainy, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Brainy showed the phone to Clark, inches away from shoving it in his face.

"This! This is how they chose to first preview _my_ appearance, in live-action television?"

Clark sighed. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. It's _fiction_ , Brainy."

"Yes… but I look dead. The makeup job is horrible, and my _hair_ -"

Clark ruffled his Brainy's hair. " _You'll_ always be adorable to me."

Brainy smiled, but still couldn't tear his eyes away.

* * *

(prompt: Kara/Brainy + They find a reason to hold hands or do it accidentally)

He's there to see her, when she wakes up.

Her eyes open, looking around, and it's the most wonderful sight in the world for him- he did what he was asked. She sits up, slowly, and he sighs in relief.

Kara grabs his hands, staring into his eyes. She's smiling, but Brainy's just glad she's not trying to punch him in the face.

"You." She says. "You're the one who brought me back."

Brainy gives her a smile in return. "Yes."

"And you're part of the Legion, too?"

"I am. Mon-El woke me up to help you."

"Thank you, Querl."

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + I could just choke you right now.)

"I could just… _choke_ you right now." Brainy said, scowling at Winn.

Winn stared at him.

"Did you…did you really just say that to me?" he asked. "Because that is _not_ okay."

Brainy didn't know how they'd gotten into this argument, but now that it had escalated to that point, he wished he could take it all back. He tried to avoid looking at Winn's face, especially because it seemed he was about to cry.

"I do not know what came over me. I am _so_ sorry, Winslow."

"It's fine. I just expected someone as smart as you to know better."

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + What did you do to your hair?)

"What did you do to your hair?"

Winn reached out to touch it, and Brainy flinched, but let him.

Brainy's hair was stiff, like optical fibers inside a cable, and bright white. It was strange, feeling it. He was so much more alien than a lot of people he associated with, even the literal aliens, and though Winn wasn't inclined to like him, he still found him fascinating.

"I did nothing to my hair, Winslow. It has always been like this."

"Oh." Winn answered, as if it wasn't obvious. "It looks weird."

"Do you think I care about your opinions?"

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + It's four A.M.)

"It's 4 A.M. Why are you awake?"

Brainy rolled over, making sure Winn was looking at him. He noticed he wasn't wearing his disguise, which surprised Winn.

"I was… just thinking." Brainy said, slowly.

"What else is new?"

Brainy lightly hit him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Okay, sorry. What're you thinking about?"

"You, mostly."

Winn raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Not like that. I wanted to know if you really thought I was ugly, without my disguise."

"Oh."

"That is all you have to say? 'Oh'?" Brainy answered.

"No. I meant, of course not."

"Really?"

"You're kinda growing on me."

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + Can you just back off?)

Winn really, really didn't want to go down to that ship again.

It was so dark, no thanks to it being buried underwater. And then there were those pods, with bodies floating in them…

But if Mon-El told the DEO he needed to go down there to retrieve one of the people in those pods, Winn would go help him.

So there he was, with him and Imra, as they prepared to release Brainiac 5 from containment.

"I sense you're scared." Imra said, touching his shoulder. "You've had a bad experience with a Brainiac before-"

"Can you just _back off?"_

* * *

(prompt: Winn making fun of Brainy's face.)

"I just want to talk to him. Alone." Winn tells the others. "Make sure he's really trustworthy."

"But-"

"Let him do this. It'll be alright."

Winn takes Brainy, then, to a room somewhere in the DEO, and Winn invites him to sit down.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Brainy asks.

"Not really." Winn answers. "I just didn't want to make fun of you in front of your friends."

Brainy's heart sinks, and Winn feels a tiny bit sorry- until he looks at the symbol on Brainy's forehead again.

"I've heard a lot of insults. Yours won't be better."

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + things you said that made me feel like shit)

Brainy was pulled out of Kara's mind, and was greeted by several unhappy faces, Winn's being closest to him.

"Way to go, _Brainiac_." Winn said, sneering. "You made no progress. Now it'll be even more difficult to pull her out of whatever's going on inside her head."

"What was I supposed to do?" Brainy asked. "I followed Mon- El's instructions for me to the letter. And yet…she's still afraid of me."

"No shit." Winn said. "With a face like that? She'd never trust you. Hell, I probably wouldn't, if I was in her place."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

* * *

(prompt: Kara almost hugging Brainy after she wakes up, but deciding not to.)

Kara wakes up. He's still there, waiting next to her.

After all that he saw of her, in her mind prison, he still wants to be there for her. Even though they barely know each other.

She's sure he's tired, from their encounter. After what she went through, she knew she wasn't the easiest person to work with, especially when she tried to kill him on first sight.

But they managed, somehow. She knows he wouldn't hurt her.

She thinks about hugging him, but something tells her she needs to hug her sister first.

And she can't argue with that.

* * *

(prompt: Winn/Brainy + "I'm not going anywhere.")

"You did it." Winn said, after Kara left.

Brainy looked up at him, still staring at where she'd been. "I suppose I did. But in the end, it was she who had to save herself. I was just there to motivate the process, a bit."

"Yeah." Winn agreed. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

Brainy sighed. "I do not know. Mon- El woke me up to help her…but after seeing what he and Imra had to face, I cannot do nothing."

"True, but just for tonight, I think you need to celebrate."

"Everyone else _left_."

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
